Harry Potter Y La Segunda Guerra Magica
by andrew potter granger
Summary: 7 libro: Ministerios europeos estan colapsando, el estatuto del secreto pende de un hilo. Miles de magos y muggle estan muriendo alrededor del mundo debido al azote del señor tenebroso. Harry y la orden luchan por detener al lord mientras el muchahco bus
1. ¡Nunca mas!

Disclaimer: Bueno todos los personajes le pertenecen a rowling, este es mi primer fic y de una quiero ir con mi versión del séptimo libro no sean tan duros, les agradecería por lo menos un review, bueno pues que lo disfruten

**¡Nunca mas!**

Era una noche helada en el numero 4 de privet drive, los habitantes de el vecindario si les parecía el clima bastante raro para la época en la cual se encontraban pero no le daban mucha importancia en realidad, en ese momento una espesa niebla se posaba sobre todo el vecindario, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo y sin embargo no se veía ni una estrella, la atmósfera era tan tediosa y sofocante que se hubiera podido cortar con un cuchillo. Un muchacho de tez morena, con el pelo revuelto y unos ojos verdes esmeralda se mantenía parado frente a la puerta de la casa con la varita en ristre sabiendo lo que le esperaba, dementotes. Hace apenas 5 minutos era 31 de julio y Harry Potter ya era legalmente un mago mayor de edad autorizado para hacer magia por lo que la protección que lo había cobijado durante tantos años había llegado a su fin, un amago de sonrisa salio de los labios del muchacho, amago que reprimió rápidamente, estaba ansioso de arreglar cuentas y no le disgustaba en lo absoluto desquitarse, por ahora, con unos cuantos dementotes, ya se esperaba esto, estaba seguro que Lord Voldemort no desperdiciaría oportunidad para atacarlo, por su mente pasaban rápidamente los acontecimientos del ultimo mes, primero la muerte de Dumbledore y después de eso las noticias casi diarias de ataques de mortifagos por todo gran bretaña, al parecer voldemort se sentía en las nubes al haber acabado con la ultima esperanza del mundo mágico, nada se salvaba de el, el callejón diagon, gringots, san mungo, el ministerio de magia y decenas de ataques a barrios mugles que dejaban como mínimo y si tenían suerte decenas de muertos. Tanto los aurores como la orden del fénix intentaban hacerle frente a esta oleada de ataques y en cierta forma lograban repeler rápidamente a los mortifagos logrando en cada ataque varias capturas pero esto parecía ser inútil, las filas de voldemort engrosaban todos los días, con la muerte de dumbledore los magos que estaban de acuerdo son su ideología corrieron a hacer parte de su ejercito, desde hace un mes, la balanza se inclinaba cada ves mas hacia el lado del señor tenebroso. Incluso los mugles se empezaron a dar cuenta, Harry veía como un periódico ingles llamado The Guardian publicaba "Crisis en la compañía de gas, 72 fugas y explosiones en un mes". El ministerio intentaba inventar excusas pero la mas creíble era esa asi que se habian aumentado las medidas de seguridad en cuanto a mantener el secreto, lo que hacia mas difícil al lucha contra los mortifagos. Ron y Hermione estaban en ese momento en el cuartel general de la orden del fénix que había vuelto a ser seguro debido al fidelius hecho por Mcgonagal y junto los demas miembros intentaban soportar el azote del señor tenebroso. Harry sentía un nudo en la garganta cuando pensaba en ellos y en ginny ya que no podría soportar perder otro ser querido. Sintió como nunca en su vida un odio hacia voldemort, no uno que consumía el alma y toda la escencia si no uno que alimentaba que ponía la cabeza fría, que aumentaba su magia y que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, el y solo el mataría a Lord Voldemort y nadie mas se sacrificaría por el, pensó en su padres ,en Cedric, en Sirius, en Dumbledore…Nunca mas permitiría que sufrieran por el, nunca mas permitiría que lo tratasen como a un niño, nunca mas dejaría que peliasen una guerra que era suya antes de su nacimiento, nunca mas, mientras viviera descansaría hasta matar a Lord Voldemort.

¡Nunca mas!

¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!


	2. ¿Y la ayuda?

Disclaimer: Bueno aquí viene el segundo capitulo, les aseguro que va ser mas largo y mejor organizado, que lo disfruten.

**¿Y la ayuda?**

Un hermoso ciervo plateado incorpóreo salio de su varita atacando a los dementotes, eran cientos talvez miles de esos monstruos que se cernían sobre el, al momento en que su ciervo le daba de lleno a diez dementotes un grito se escucho y aprecio en el aire un patronus en forma de oso, ojoloco moddy acaba de aparecer de una esquina y con Harry intentaba repeler los miles de dementotes que había en el aire.

-¡ojoloco!-grito Harry

-Potter, concéntrate en lo que estas haciendo, ya le avise a la orden aunque no creo que vengan.

-¿Cómo es eso?- grito Harry mientras repelía a un dementor que se estaba amenazadoramente a espaldas de Moddy

-En Este momento los mortifagos están atacando al ministerio muggle, no podemos permitir que el ministro sea asesinado, toda la orden y el cuartel de aurores fueron a ayudar a los "pocresias"- dijo, mientras miraba desconcertado atrás suyo recriminándose por no estar en alerta permanente.

El paisaje no parecía mejorar, no importa cuanto atacaban los huidos volvían cada ves que veían llegar nuevos dementores, Harry observo impotente como varios dementotes besaban a un grupo de niños mugles acompañados por sus padres, un odio increíble voto de su corazón y u nuevo ciervo le dio a estos dementotes que esta ves no se levantaron, de repente se dio cuenta que no era odio si no amor por lo demás el que hizo eso, no tuvo tampoco tiempo para pensarlo ya que de el final de la calle se veía llegar un grupo de unos 200 mortifagos. Oyó o mas bien sintió que un dementor le "decía" a los otros-Lo necesitamos vivo-.

Nunca en su vida había oído a un dementor hablando y no quería repetir la experiencia, era como si tus pesadillas mas horrorosas llegaran a el mismo por medio de sonido. Un nuevo acontecimiento lo saco de sus pensamientos, tres mortifagos estaban torturando al mismo tiempo a ojoloco(era la única forma por la cual podrían lograr tumbar a semejante mago) este se retorcía por el suelo pero no emitía el mas mínimo sonido, no les iba dar ese gusto a los desgraciados que le estaban haciendo eso, de repente mientras lo torturaban tomo su varita y la punto a los tres mortifagos, sin decir nada un has de luz anaranjado salio de la varita de moddy dejando a los tres desmayados, amordazados y fuertemente encadenados, Harry se sorprendió de que alguien siendo torturado con tres crucios lograra hacer magia.

-¡ojoloco!- grito Harry mientras corría a ayudarlo

-Potter- dijo dificultosamente

-¿Esta bien?-pregunto Harry preocupado mientras lanzaba un patronus al aire sabiendo que había tantos dementores que le daría a algunos cuantos, los mortifagos todavía no lo habían alcanzado

-E estado mejor pero sobrevire-dijo con una mueca que Harry interpreto como una sonrisa.

-Son muchos mortifagos, no uses solo maleficios ya que no te serán útiles contra tantos….usa la…..cabeza- dijo esforzándose de sobre manera antes de caer desmayado, Harry sintió gran admiración por ese hombre, entendió que por algo era amigo de Dumbledore, si que era un gran auror. Lanzo un patronus al aire concentrándose en que quería que fuera donde la profesora Mcgonagal explicándole la situación en que se encontraban. Vio con satisfacción como el ciervo asentía y salía volando en dirección a Londres.

Los mortifagos ya estaban sobre el pero eran tantos que aturdir o matar a unos cuantos no lograría mucho, desde que regreso a la casa de los Dursley practicaba todo el día todos los días encantamientos de ataque y defensa así como magia oscura, ahora podía usar magia aunque no fuera mayor de edad ya que Mcgonagal le había pedido al ministerio que hiciera una excepción dado la naturaleza del chico, había pedido en total diez libros vía lechuza y los 750 galeones que pago por ellos valieron la pena, sin embargo no tenia idea de que hacer en ese momento, si había hechizos que podían herir o aturdir a varias personas pero todavía no manejaba tal poder, incluso vio el hechizo plateado que uso Dumbledore para aturdir a los aurores, al ministro y a Dolores Umbridge en su quinto año, este se llamaba _"Deveretis", _este podía aturdir s varias personas a la vez, y dependía de la fuerza y la intención con el que se mandara, pero este Harry todavía no lo podía dominar, todo lo que sabia(y sabia mucho) era para lucha contra uno máximo tres oponentes y aunque dominaba decenas de hechizos de protección y estos le serian útiles no alcanzaría hasta que la orden llegara con refuerzos lo que podía llevar horas. Los mortifagos marchaban hacia el en un trote lento siendo precavidos por si había aurores escondidos. Así que le hizo caso a Moddy y uso la cabeza. Se concentro unos cuantos segundos y grito

-¡Wingardium leviosa!- Harry lograba con esfuerzo mantener en el aire la camioneta nueva de el tío Vernon, la guió hasta el grupo de mortifagos quienes miraban la escena sorprendidos y la dejo caer, miro cuales habían sido las consecuencias de su inesperado ataque y vio que debajo de la camioneta no había menos de 20 mortifagos ya que ellos se mantenían bastante unidos por cualquier eventualidad, decidió que no había sido suficiente y tras unos segundos de concentración grito.

-¡Alarte Ascendere!-la camioneta del tío Vernon había sido despedida por lo menos quince metros hacia arriba y cayendo rápidamente sobre un nuevo grupo de desdichados mortifagos, estos estaban totalmente desconcertados no podían creer que un mago de esa edad pudiera hacer eso además de la simple naturaleza tan extraña del ataque.

-¡Diffindo!- grito Harry con todas sus fuerzas, un enorme tajo apareció en la parte del tanque de gasolina del automóvil y sin pensarlo dos veces grito

-¡Incendio!- La gran llamarada dio en el automóvil, Harry mantuvo el hechizo esperando que eso funcionara y sin que nadie se lo esperara la camioneta exploto de una forma estrepitosa acabando con la vida o por lo menos dejando fuera de combate muchos mortifagos.

¡Expecto Patronum!- Grito Harry a los dementotes que descendían a el en picada, su ciervo aguanto varios segundos el chorro de dementotes haciendo que por lo menos huyeran unas decenas, repitió esto hasta que dejo a los dementores desorganizados dándole tiempo par atacar a los mortifagos

-¡Bombarda!-grito Harry hacia los restos del auto para que estos dañaran a los mortifagos, estos recuperados ya del ataque inicial dispararon una lluvia de hechizos hacia Harry que este bloqueo todos con un gran hechizo protector y los devolvió a su dueño ya que sabia que todos eran por mucho un crucio ya que Voldemort lo quería vivo.

En total no debían quedar mas de 60 mortifagos que Harry ya se había dando cuenta no eran mas que aprendices que apenas conocían el significado de maldición, Voldemort lo Había subestimado una ves mas, sin embargo este numero sumado contra unos centenares de dementores era algo preocupante y sabia que no podría durar mucho sin ayuda

Harry diviso un patronus en forma de nutria que llegaba hacia el.

¡Hermione!- grito esperanzado, apenas el patronus lo toco sintió la vos de Hermione:

"_Harry, voldemort ataco el ministerio muggle, toda la orden del fénix fuimos a intentar soportar el ataque mortifago, solo Moddy quiso quedarse diciendo que tenia un presentimiento, ahora me doy cuenta que lo único que quería era hacer el señor tenebroso era una maniobra de distracción, apenas después de unos minutos de batalla llego todo el departamento de aurores con el mismo ministro encabezándolos, nuestras fuerzas no sumaban mas de tres mil, mientras voldemort nos ataco con 300 gigantes y 5000 mortifagos, sin embargo muchos de estos, la mayoría, son jóvenes inexperimentados lo que nos hace suponer que el ejercito de el es muchísimo mas grande que esto, estamos controlando la situación así que en media hora iremos a rescatarte._

Vio como la nutria iba a dar contra los dementores haciendo huir a unos cuantos.

-¡Media hora!- grito frustrado no soportaría tanto

¡Pertrificus totalus!- grito Harry haciendo caer a 2 mortifagos

¡Desmaius!-grito un mortifago

¡Protego!- Vio como este se le devolvía al hombre que lo lanzo

¡Serpensortia!- dijo Harry varias veces, 10 serpientes comenzaban a morder a los mortifagos y esos aterrados corrían despavoridos

Un mortifago que logro liberarse de la serpiente grito con furia-¡Cruc...

-¡Rictumsempra!- Grito Harry y vio como el mortifago se retorcía de la risa

-¡Imperius!- no le importaba usar esta maldición imperdonable y estaba seguro que el ministerio no haría nada por evitarlo

-¡Ataca a tus compañeros…..pero sin nada letal!- cuando vio que este ya iba por "Avada keda…"

-¡Mocomuercielago!- grito Harry sabiendo que esto descontrolaría a los mortifagos y los haría desorganizarse, usar lo que el consideraba "el hechizo de ginny" le hacia sentir un nudo en el garganta.

Una tormenta de mocos voladores salio hacia los mortifagos haciéndolos entrar en pánico, Harry quería aprovechar eso, así que saco de su bolsa (en la que empaco todo lo que creyó necesario cuando supo de los dementores) su recién adquirida mano de gloria mientras sacaba con la otra polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea, lanzo este y supo que la oscuridad, mezclada con los mocos voladores, haría fácil el reducir a los mortifagos. Comenzó a Correr rápidamente mientras usaba el hechizo "_Desmancadenai_" que era el que había usado Moddy, solo alcanzo a inmovilizar unos 12 mortifagos debido a que el polvo de diluía rápidamente en espacios abiertos, cuanto todo se aclaro de encontró en el centro de los treinta y pico mortifagos que quedaban

_Estoy muerto- _pensó Harry pero se le ocurrió una idea

-¡Deveretis!- Grito esperando que eso funcionara, para su sorpresa aturdió diez mortifagos y desconcertó al resto lo suficiente para irse a una posición sostenible.

-¡Cuando diga ya!- grito un mortifago

Harry se asusto

-¡Ya!

27 desmauis se dirigían rápidamente hacia Harry, un ataque simultáneo si lo preocupaba ya que sabía que solo se necesitaban 12 para aturdir a un cola cuerno húngaro gigante y un hechizo de protección tendría que ser muy fuerte para no caer aturdido

-¡Expect-le-guarde!-grito, este no era el mas fuerte que había pero de si el mas fuerte que el sabia.

Para su sorpresa no cayo aturdido solo quedo algo atontado, pero se le paso rápidamente, estaba emocionado, repeler tantos aturdidores si era algo extraño pero no insólito, lo que si lo era, era haberlo hecho con ese escudo que aunque fuerte no esta hecho para tanto.

Los mortifagos lo miraban como diciendo "A este como se le tumba"

Harry no les dios tiempo-¡Desmaius!-Comenzó a gritar a diestra y siniestra, pero disparando a discreción, procurando que no quedara mortifago cerca del aturdido para despertarlo. La agilidad de Harry era excepcional esquivaba crucios por todas partes como si estuviera esquivando plumas, sin embargo algunos mortifago habían vuelto al combate por lo que su tarea no era cada ves mas fácil.

-¡Desmancadenai!-grito para amordazar a uno

-¡Avada Kedabra!- grito un mortifago ya desperado dispuesto a todo para tumbar a ese niñato

Harry agarro por la túnica a un mortifago y lo uso de escudo, no le gustaba hacer eso pero eran ellos o el

-¡Crucio!-grito Harry al mortifago que le había lanzado la maldición asesina cuando creyó que era suficiente lo amordazo.

-¡Expecto Patronum!-grito Harry a una decena de dementores que lo atacaban

-¡Sectumsempra!- le lanzo a un mortifago que torturaba a una mujer muggle que pasaba por ahí.

Vio que muchos mortifagos se concentraban cerca de una estación de teléfono y tuvo una idea

-¡Reducto!- la estación estallo hiriendo o matando al grupo de mortifagos, los dementores habían logrado organizarse y no iba ser fácil repeler a tanto mas que habían llegado, a cada segundo que pasaban llegaban miles y miles de dementores, de no ser por los faroles, las luces prendidas de las casa y la constante lluvia de hechizos hubieran estado en penumbra, lo que era de esperarse, estuvieron todo un año casi inactivos, solo reproduciéndose.

-¡Expecto patronum!- decenas se iban y miles volvían

Estaban muy cerca, se le acababan los pensamientos felices

-¡Expecto Patronum!- grito harry con todas su fuerzas y un ciervo más brillante de lo normal salio de su varita, pero no era suficiente.

Los dementores ya no le mostraban sus recuerdos mas horribles, eran tanto que su influencia llegaba a mostrarle sus peores temores, vio como seria el mundo si el fallaba, si Voldemort ganaba la guerra, vio que pasaría si el no estuviera ahí dándole esperanza al mundo mágico, vio como vendían los a los squibs como esclavo ya que ya no había muggles, vio sus amigos peleando hasta el final incluso después de el muerto aunque sabían que era una guerra perdida, vio a sus amigos suplicando, en este momento ya estaba sumido en la desesperación, pero entonces recordó el causante de todo, todo lo que paso, lo que pasaba y lo que vio que pasara y un único y pequeño pero invencible pensamiento feliz surgió en su alma desesperada, se imagino el matando a voldemort

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!-grito

Algo que Harry nunca había visto y talvez ningún mago de la historia paso, de la varita de el salio una manda de ciervos, brillantes como una luna llena, cientos y cientos de ciervos corriendo en embestida contra los dementores, los dementores por primera ves en su existencia se "asustaron" si es que ellos podían sentir miedo, retrocedían antes de que los ciervos los tocaran, cuando les alcanzaban les daban de cornadas hasta que el dementor salía volando con la ultima fuerza que le quedaba.

Nunca harry había visto algo tan hermoso, era como si toda la magia estuviera con el ahí acompañándole y ayudándole e su batalla que desde que comenzó dio por perdida, grandes diamantes galopantes seguían su embestida contra los dementores al final cuando no quedaron mas que unos cuantos los ciervos se voltearon y de donde salieron ahí volvieron, cada uno de los ciervos volvió a la varita de harry, todo es poder nuca visto en la historia volvió de donde vino para tal ves nunca dejarse ver otra ves.

Harry se sentía con fuerzas renovadas, sentía que no importa lo que pasara siempre estaría acompañado con nuevas fuerzas se enfrento a los mortifagos que quedaban.

¡Desmaius!-pensó Harry tres mortifagos salieron volando inconcientes

¡Crucio!- grito un mortifago

¡Expect-le-guarde!-pensó Harry, la maldición se le devolvió y el mortifago se comenzó a revolcar en el piso gritando de dolor

¡Expeliarmus!-grito un mortifago

¡Protego!- El hechizo se le devolvió amplificado dejándolo inconciente en el piso

Vio como los mortifagos querían entrar a la casa de sus tíos así que pensó

-¡Accio mortifagos!-los tres mortifagos fueron arrastrado hacia harry que con un movimiento de varita los dejo inconcientes

-¡Bombarda!-le grito a un grupo de mortifagos que se agrupaban para hacer resistencia a el martillo potter, los mortifagos salieron volando muertos por la cercania con la explosion.

-¡Desmancadenai!- grito Harry a un mortigago que queria escapar

-¡Crucio!-se oyeron tres voces a espladas de Harry, las tres maldciones cruciatus de dieron ela espalda, se retorcia de dolor en el suelo pero siguiendo el ejemplo de Moddy no emito ningun sonido. Otros tres mortigafos se unieron y riendose siguieron torturandolo, sentia como si mil cuchillos se le clavaran en el cuerpo peor en cada chuson hubiera 1000 veces mas dolor, cuando penso que no soportaria mas e iba a gritar, un hechizo dejo a estos 6 mortifagos fuera de combate, Moddy habia lanzado un maleficio, cuando Harry se lgro levantar le dijo-gracias-

-sigue asi potter-y volvio a caer desmayado

Muchos mortigagos desmayados habian vuleto a la pelea, Harry hacia todo lo posible por controlarse y no matar a cada uno de ellos con la maldicion imperdonable, se conforma con saber que se pudririan en la carcel.

En ese momento algo lo saco de la pelea, Vernon Dursley salio de su casa gritando insultos contra Harry y los mortifagos, ordenándoles que se fueran de su vecindario y diciendo que mataría al que le hubiera hecho eso a su auto

Un dementor se abalanzo contra el y aunque no podía verlo si podía sentirlo, Vernon Dursley se iba arrodillando poco apoco mientras su cara mostraba una mueca de horror, lo iba a besar.

Harry le iba lanzar un patrnum al dementor pero una decena de se interpuso ante el, de su boca salio en patronum fuertísimo que mas pareció un grito de cólera, cuando espanto a estos ya era demasiado tarde, el dementor lo estaba besando y succionándole el alma por la boca.

Harry se quedo mudo, no sabia que iba hacer, el y su tío no se tenían el mas mínimo cariño pero Harry hubiera hecho todo por que eso no pasara, atrás de el comenzaron a oírse sonidos de batalla, la orden había llegado, oyó como hermione, ron y ginny junto con toda la orden y todo el ministerio llegaban a reducir a los pocos mortifagos que quedaban y espantar a los dementores, pero Harry no oía nada.

-¡Harry!-grito ginny pero enmudeció al ver al dementor besar a vernon, todos los allegados se acercan a el mientras el caminaba hacia su tío, el dementor seguía succionándole el alma como si nada estuviera pasando

-Har..ry- Dijo lupin acercándose a el.

Harry seguía caminando

-expecto patronum- murmuro con la vos quebrada, el dementor salio de ahí volando rápidamente, se arrodillo ante su tío que estaba el piso meciéndose con los ojos muy abiertos "otra muerte provocada por mi" pensó "muerte no, peor" una lagrima solitaria bajo de su ojo verde esmeralda, iba hacer lo único que podía hacer por el.

-¡_Avada Kedabra_!-

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Bueno este fue el capitulo, espero les aya gustado


	3. Halagos Insultantes

Disclaimer: Aquí voy con el tercer capitulo, espero que les agrade, reconozco que el segundo no fue muy bueno por lo rápido en que pasaba de una escena a otra y me falta poner detalles en muchas cosas, pero lo voy a mejorar

**Halagos insultantes**

_El profeta:_

_Ataque al ministerio muggle, maniobra de distracción hacia el elegido:_

_Ayer, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ataco el ministerio de Inglaterra (como el ministerio de magia pero en muggle) con las intenciones de cundir el pánico en la población no mágica de gran bretaña matando al primer ministro muggle, se estiman que las fuerzas del señor oscuro tenían un número d e 6000 a 7 000 mortifagos ,, la controversial orden del fénix fundada por el difunto Albus Dumbledore fue la primera en reaccionar e ir en ayuda del ministro, no fue hasta 15 minutos de batalla cuando el ministerio reacciono y envió a los aurores, la fuerzas combinadas de la orden y del ministerio solo sumaban tres mil cincuenta combatientes por lo que se pudo ver la clara ventaja del señor oscuro, a pesar de eso la batalla duro solo una hora y media debido a la inexperiencia mortifaga, todos los combatientes del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado eran principiantes contra experimentados magos, el saldo de la batalla es de 1400 mortifagos muertos, 4000 capturados, y los demás huidos, por nuestro lado hay 70 muertos y 600 heridos de gravedad. Los policías que se quedaron y no huyeron al ver magos fueron solamente 30 de los cuales 20 murieron. Se podría decir que la batalla tuvo un buen balance, el problema es que Harry Potter aviso por medios todavía desconocidos que en ese momento lo estaban atacando 200 mortifagos y un numero inmensurable de dementores, el ministro ha dicho que todo se trataba de una maniobra de distracción para poder capturar al joven potter, lo sorprende fue que este gano la batalla capturando o matando a los 200 mortifagos y espantando los dementores mientras llegaba la ayuda, el elegido soporto mas de 30 minutos y la forma en que lo logro es todavía un misterio, el saldo de la batalla de el elegido fue de 140 mortifagos muertos, uno herido de gravedad al que se le aplico una maldición desconocida que hace sangrar al oponente y 59 capturados, este hecho cunde de esperanza al mundo mágico ya que ha demostrado ser digno del titulo de el único con poder para derrotar al señor de las tinieblas, en este momento se encuentra descasando en el hospital San Mungo._

Era la primera vez que Harry veía que el profeta decía nada más que la verdad y esto le disgustaba, no podía creer que ni siquiera mencionaran a ojoloco que sin su ayuda en este momento estaría muerto. No poseía un gran poder, sabia que no duraría frente a bellatrix lestrange o snape un poco más de un minuto, la camioneta del tío vernon fue lo único que lo salvo… tío vernon, se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas cada ves que pensaba en el, la imagen de el meciéndose en el piso sin alma, siendo no mas que una concha vacía, ni siquiera una sombra de lo que fue alguna vez, no le deseaba ese destino a nadie excepto tal ves a Tom o a Snape. Supo que había hecho lo correcto al matarlo, los mas rígidos del ministerio, estaban coléricos pero hasta Rufus Scrimgeur salio en su defensa, que lo único que había hecho Harry era acabar el sufrimiento de este. No podía negar que había dado una buena pelea ayer, y que había mejorado pero esos halagos le parecían profundamente insultantes. Era como si el profeta estuviera diciendo que el era mejor que los aurores muertos en la batalla del ministerio muggle, que ellos era inútiles por haber muerto, le recordaba a Ron y a Hermione que habían cometido el mismo error con cedric. Le parecía escalofriante el final del artículo cuando usaban las mismas palabras que la profecía "_el único con poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso"_. Le consternaba pensar que el mundo mágico pensara que el era la ultima esperanza y aunque fuera verdad era solo por culpa de voldemort, el era el que lo quería buscar y matarlo, si voldemort no quisiera enfrentarse a Harry y Harry tampoco a este, la profecía no se cumpliría y cualquiera podría matar a Voldemort, claro que esto Harry no lo iba a permitir. El quería matar a voldemort y estaba ansioso de buscar los horrocruxes para poder hacerlo rápido.

En ese momento entro lupin acompañado de Mcgonagal y Tonks

-Hola Harry- dijo lupin con una sonrisa que irradiaba orgullo

-Profesor-saludo harry

-Dime remus-dijo lupin aun con su sonrisa

-Esta bien, remus

-déjame decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti, tus padres, sirius y….Dumbledore lo estarían-dijo este diciendo con dificultad dumbledore.

-Solo fue suerte-dijo harry fastidiado

-Harry, le ganaste a 200 mortifagos y cientos de miles de dementores, y dices que fue suerte?!- Dijo una tonks entre sorprendida y emocionada por lo que decía.

-No fue gran cosa, esos mortifagos no eran mas que principiantes, no sabían mas que los hechizos básicos de ataque y defensa, y las maldiciones imperdonables claro, además no salí ileso, me aplicaron 6 crucios a la ves.

-QUE QUE!!!!!!!!!!- dijo una aterrada Molly Weasley que entraba en ese momento

-eh, Molly, cálmate- dijo lupin intentado calmarla

-POR QUE NO ME HABIAN DICHO? QUE SE SUPONE QUE LES PASA!!!!- grito esta

-Era para que no te preocuparas- trataba una conciliadora Mcgonagal.

-QUE NO ME PREOCUPARA??????? HUBIERA PODIDO QUEDAR COMO LOS LONGBOTTON, A MODDY LE APLICARON TRES Y TODAVIA ESTA MUY DEBIL- grito ella que al momento se abalanzo sobre harry abrazándolo.

Harry salio a los dos días del hospital con la orden no hacer mucho esfuerzo, se fue para La Madriguera en el cual estaría próxima a celebrarse la boda de Bill y Fleur al llegar se encontró con Ron, Hermione, luna, neville(que se les había permitido ser miembros aunque no hubieran terminado el colegio), tonks(que se mantenía ahora todo el tiempo con lupin), ojoloco que estaba mucho mejor, todos los weasleys completos, incluido persy que ya se había reconciliado con su familia. El ajetreo en la madriguera era impresionante, la señora weasley corría por todos lados intentando hacer los ultimo arreglos, todavía sintiéndose débil por la batalla subió al cuarto que se le había asignado junto con Ron y con Charlie. Al entrar se encontró con Hermione y Ron.

-¡Harry!- dijo Hermione mientras corría a abrazarlo, cuando llego a su hombro se largo en lagrimas

-Calma Hermione- Dijo un avergonzado Harry al ver la mirada Divertida de Ron

-¡Como quieres que me calme!, por que no te apareciste en otro lado y listo

-Por varias razones, primero quería pelear contra los mortifagos, y segundo si hubiera huido, probablemente habrían asesinado a todo privet drive o solo a mis tíos…aunque al final no sirvió de mucho.

Ron y Hermione se miraron sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-.Eso no fue tu culpa, no te mortifiques- dijo Ron

-Si si lo fue, si yo no hubiera estado ahí, ese dementor no lo habría besado- dijo un Harry con vos temblorosa.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste, además como ibas a saber que tu tío iba ha hacer algo tan estupido-dijo ron para luego darse cuenta que había metido la pata

Harry no hizo nada, ron tenia razón su tío había sido muy estupido, el mismo les había dicho que por nada del mundo saliesen cuando vio la niebla, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar que todo fue su culpa, tampoco quería pensar en su tía o en su primo y como deberían estar sufriendo. Lo único que lo reconfortaba era saber que pronto estaría buscando los horrocruxes y que todo acabaría pronto, para mal o para bien, pero acabaría. Lo único que lo tenia desconcertado era si volver o no a Hogwarts, el Wizengamot había decidido mantenerlo abierto y había muchas medidas de seguridad, estaban tapados todos los huecos hacia fuera del castillo, había todo tipos de encantamientos de defensa, anti intrusos, anti escobas, anti marcas tenebrosas, el que tuviera grabada la marca tenebrosa y se acercara a mas de 15 kilómetros alrededor de Hogwarts, caería desmayado y encadenado y activaría una alarma que llegaba tanto al castillo como al ministerio, se habían reforzado las paredes y las puertas, la sala de los menesteres había sido revisada y todo objeto peligroso había sido eliminado por lo que esta ya era segura, en las salidas a Hosmeade habría 100 aurores mas cuidando el pueblo y sus alrededores, las apariciones habían sido restringidas, solo había unas horas para aparecerse y desaparecerse y estas solo en campos designados fuertemente vigilados, era prácticamente imposible que el señor tenebroso entrara a hogwarts, simplemente no podría entrar por al frente, no podría romper los encantamientos de defensa ya que no era cuestión de poder si no de tener lo que se necesitaba, solo los podían romper Mcgonagal y el ministro y podían decidir cuales romper y si eran de adentro hacia fuera o de afuera hacia dentro incluso podían decidir a quienes dejar pasar y a quienes no. Con la llegada del señor tenebroso muchas personas habían optado por ser aurores por lo que si las filas mortifagas subían, las de la orden y las del ministerio también. Hogwarts siempre había sido considerado un lugar seguro pero ahora era una fortaleza realmente impenetrable. Muchos de los Hechizos, habían sido inventados para la defensa como el encantamiento anti marcas tenebrosas, los negocios dentro de hogsmeade tenían un nuevo invento sacado de un invento muggle que podía hacer que las personas dijeran la verdad, no era virataserum si no un arco en la puerta que al pasar decía si eras o no mortifago, esto si podía evitar con oclumancia pero no todos los mortifagos son expertos en ella. En total había 500 aurores experimentados con accesorio de defensa como las capas, sombreros, guantes escudo, etc. (Sortilegios Weasley iba de maravilla, habían comprado la sucursal de zonko) para la protección de hogwarts además de muchos miembros de la orden del fénix y 500 aurores para la protección de Hogsmeade. Harry tenia que admitir que era un lugar seguro y además sabia que ir a hogwarts le seria útil, pero no estaba seguro todavía.

Faltaban 2 semanas para la boda pero ya todo el mundo estaba con los nervios de punta menos Harry, el estaba emocionado, nunca había ido a una boda mágica tampoco en una muggle pero esta debía ser mucho mas sorprendente. Mientras tanto Harry junto con Ron, Hermione y Ginny entrenaban todos los días, no era como una clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras si no un entrenamiento realmente arduo, entrenaban 8 horas todos los días lo que era realmente agotador, tenían disponible todo los días a ojo loco que todavía no estaba en condiciones de entrar al servicio aunque el pensaba lo contrario, lupin lo había tenido que aturdir (claro que no tenia varita) para evitar que saliera de La Madriguera. Ojoloco les enseñaba nuevos hechizos o les aplicaba maleficios hasta que pudieran evitarlos, esquivarlos, bloquearlos o soportarlos. Era un entrenamiento realmente agotador pero servia, incluso les aplicaba la maldición imperius para que se resistieran y si alguno quería la maldición crucio para manejar el dolor, la casa estaba bloqueada para que el ministerio no detectara nada de magia que de allí proviniera así que no tenían que preocuparse por eso. Al quinto día de su estadía en la madriguera estaban desayunando y vieron un encabezado en el profeta.

_Ministro de magia de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda pide ayuda internacional._

_En una rueda de prensa a los medios de comunicación mas importantes del mundo mágico el ministro de magia, Rufus Scrimgeur, pidió ayuda a todos los demás ministros de magia del mundo pidiendo organizaran políticas de seguridad ya que el señor oscuro afecta a toda la población mundial, tanto muggle como mágica. También pidió que si fuera posible se enviaran aurores a gran Bretaña para intentar acabar con esta problemática que nos concierne a todos. Periodistas de diferentes periódicos y emisoras de radio mágicas le preguntaron al ministro si así no estaba internacionalizando el conflicto a lo que el ministro respondió "¡Hay por favor, en la primera guerra antes de que este fuera "acabado" por el joven potter, se estaban presentando ataques en Nueva Cork, Paris, Bruselas, Sofía, Washington, Tokio, Beijing, Santiago, Buenos aires, Madrid y Bogota! Es verdad que estos no causaron nada grave pero que creen que hubiera pasado si este no hubiera desaparecido, permítanme recordarles que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado estaba tomando el poder en varias partes de Inglaterra, ¿En cuanto tiempo creen que llegaremos a esto si no nos unimos por un objetivo común?" Los únicos gobiernos que se han comunicado frente a esto son los ministerios de Francia, Bulgaria, Escocia, España, Colombia y Argentina diciendo que en cuanto se necesitaran mandarían 2 destacamentos de aurores cada uno._

-Tengo que aceptar que lo esta haciendo bien- Dijo Harry después de terminar de leer el articulo en voz alta

-Si-dijo ojoloco dándole la razón- Entra más nos unamos mas fuerte somos.

- Bueno- dijo ron- Parece que a Voldemort la batalla del ministerio muggle no le dolió, tres ataques en Oxford y cinco en Gales con un saldo de 23 muggles muertos y un auror.

-Cuando acabara esto- Dijo Hermione

-Cuando matemos a ese hijo de puta- dijo Harry, ojoloco sonrió y la señora Weasley lo miro escandalizada.

Los entrenamientos seguían al igual que los ataques diarios, cada ves había mas ataques mortifagos pero cada ves había mas capturados y cada ves se adelantaban a estos por lo que a pesar de los ataque había una moral alta en el mundo mágico. Todos los días la orden tenía nuevos miembros, en ese momento en total contaban con 323 miembros de confianza y 12 espías en las filas del Voldemort. Los ministerios de Colombia y Francia ya habían mandado sus aurores que operaban en la zona de Londres y Gales, que eran las ciudades mas afectadas por los ataques.

Harry, Ron y Hermione aunque miembros no se les asignaban misiones con el argumento de a Harry no le podía pasar nada lo que lo fastidiaba mucho, y que además no estaban preparados, eso no era del todo cierto ya tenían un muy buen nivel y ya manejaban los hechizos no verbales a la perfección. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny habían pedido que se les llevara al numero 12 de Grimund place ya que allí tenían una biblioteca mas extensa por lo que podrían investigar mas sobre los horrocruxes y sobre quien era R.AB. Cuando Llegaron a la casa de Sirius estuvieron todo el día en la biblioteca pero no lograron encontrar nada.

Llegaron todos a la misma habitación y cuando estuvieron en pijama comenzaron ha hablar.

No puedo mas, no quiero volver a tocar un libro en mi vida, además no hemos comido casi nada- dijo ron con cara de enfermo

Ron, deja de pensar en comida, mañana será un nuevo día- respondió fastidiada Hermione

-Bueno por ahora a descansar- dijo Harry metiéndose en las cobijas y durmiéndose rápidamente.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bueno este fue, espero les haya gustado


	4. Ataque A La Madriguera

Bueno aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, todavía no he decidido se Harry va Hogwarts o no, así que déjenme reviews diciendo que desean.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Ataque A La Madriguera**

Solo faltaba una semana para la boda de Bill y Fleur así que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny decidieron volver a la madriguera para ayudar con los preparativos de la boda y después de esta seguir con la investigación de quien era RAB, cuando llegaron a la Madriguera los recibió un calido saludo, por aquí y por allá todavía se veía Molly Weasley arreglando uno que otro detalle ya que prácticamente todo estaba listo ya, para que no hubiera prisa el día de la boda, se sentaron a desayunar y en la mesa se encontraban Kinglesey Sckabeolt, que se había quedado a dormir allí debido a que la noche anterior había llegado de una misión, Fred y George, que ahora vivían en la casa materna al igual que todos los Weasleys. El señor tenebroso más que nadie sabía que si había una familia enteramente dedicada a ser traidores de sangre y a molestarlo lo más que pudieran era esa, así que por seguridad todos se encontraban viviendo allí. Ojoloco, que vivía allí por ahora mientras se recuperaba de los crucios y podía volver a la acción, Mcgonagal, que necesitaba hablar urgente con ojoloco, Tonks y Arthur Weasley, Charlie Weasley y Bill Weasley.

-Hola Harry- dijo el señor Weasley al verlo entrar por la puerta-Como han llegado?

-Bien gracias, decidimos que mejor veníamos a ayudar a la boda pero me doy cuenta que ya esta todo listo- contesto Harry

-Si, es verdad pero siempre va ser grata su compañía- dijo este

-Estos dos días no leímos el periódico- dijo Hermione-¿Qué a pasado?

-El ministerio de Estados unidos ha dicho que no mandara fuerzas a gran bretaña ya que sigue testarudo con su argumento de que estos es una guerra interna que no pasara a mayores – dijo ojoloco- el ministro le ha dicho que si no se había dado cuenta, los mortifagos ya tenían miles de magos extranjeros en Inglaterra, ya que no tantos magos que viviera en Gran Bretaña afinaban con los ideales del señor tenebroso.

-Bueno- dijo indiferente Hermione- ya contamos con la ayuda de muchos países-

¿Qué mas ha pasado?- pregunto Harry

-El ministerio ha decidido estrecharse más con los muggles en todos los sentidos- dijo el señor Weasley- el ministro ha hablado con el muggle y han decidido cooperar, todas las fotos de los mortifagos mas conocidos y famosos han sido publicadas tanto en los periódicos como en los telediarios, además el ministro organizo una especie de fuerza elite muggle equipada con el mejor armamento muggle y accesorios de protección mágica , también el cuartel general de aurores ha decido infiltrar magos en la policía para obtener mas resultados.

-Me parece bien., entre más nos unamos mas posibilidades tenemos de triunfar-dijo Ginny.

-Que hay del testamento de Dumbledore-pregunto Harry, hace muchos días tenia esa inquietud y quería saber que pasaría con las pertenencias de Dumbledore y si el le había dejado algo útil. Sin embargo, esto a la vez le dolía mucho, le dolía pensar en su profesor y en quien lo había traicionado.

La pregunta tomo a todos por sorpresa, ya que no se esperaban un cambio de tema tan brusco y menos a que tema.

-Su...supongo que lo leerán en el ministerio, Mcgonagal me comento que se leería unos días antes del primero de septiembre, antes de que comenzara el año escolar- dijo Kinglesey Sckabeolt sorprendido por la repentina pregunta.

-Estaré allí presente?- pregunto Harry.

-No lo se, tu decides, si nominas en el indicatorio pero pensamos que iba a ser muy duro para ti- dijo este

-No se preocupen, ahí estaré- repuso Harry

-Que creen que abra dejado Dumbledore?- pregunto Ron

-Puede haber muchas cosas-dijo Hermione- primero obviamente, oro. Un mago como el debe tener muchos recursos. Segundo, pues sus libros me imagino que tendrá unos muy antiguos y tal ves unos escritos por el mismo y tercero pues su pensa…-¡si debe habernos dejado muchas cosas- dijo Harry rápidamente viendo que Hermione iba a meter la pata muy feo.

Si, si claro- dijo esta muy tranquila aunque en modo de disculpa según percibieron Harry, Ron y Ginny.

Un brillo ilumino el ojo normal de ojoloco mientras su ojo mágico iba a parar directamente en Harry.

Harry se revomovio inquieto en la silla sabiendo que ojoloco sospechaba algo.

-Que se a sabido del paradero de los mortifagos- pregunto Ron

-Casi nada- dijo arthur- en estos dos días en que estuvieron ausentes se capturaron 15 y se dieron de baja otros 20 pero esto solo fue por ataques diversos, nosotros en cambio no perdimos ninguno pero 30 aurores parasaran un largo tiempo en san mungo, pero de las guaridas nada.

-Y bueno- dijo Harry para traer temas más agradables- con quien dejaron ustedes dos la tienda?- les pregunto a los gemelos weasley que estaban al costado de la mesa

-Fue una decisión difícil- dijo Fred

-Pero era necesario- dijo George

-Entrevistamos muchas personas pero al fin decidimos dejar la tienda en manos de Dean Thomas, el era el tercer mejor bromista después de nosotros dos.

-Y quien es el primero y quien es el segundo- dijo Hermione

-Hemos decidido suspender esa competencia, dejamos que los demás juzguen, fue bastante doloroso competir por el premio.

!!!!!!PUM!!!!!!

-¡Que fue eso!- pregunto alarmada Hermione

-Son mortifagos, tal ves mil de ellos, no vienen dementotes o por lo menos no se han visto llegar y también veo llegar gigantes no más de 20, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡preparaos para la batalla!!!!!!!!!-dijo moddy, mientras en ese momento todos los Weasley bajaban al comedor para ver que pasaba. Moddy comenzó a designar puestos de resistencia en los puntos vulnerables de toda la casa, los mortifagos comenzaron a rodear la madriguera distribuyendo 4 gigantes en cada lado de la casa-No importa!!!!-Decía moddy-Tenemos la ventaja de tener un puesto de defensa!!!. La organización era así: Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny cubrirían el frente. Molly, Arthur, Bill y Charlie la retaguardia. Percy, Sckabeolt, Fred y George el lado izquierdo y Mcgonagal, Moddy y Tonks en el lado derecho.

-¡Dispérsense!, ¡rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡A sus puestos!,¡ Mcgonagal por favor escriba a Grimund Place que ellos se encargaran de avisar al ministerio y enviar ayuda! La casa resistirá bien, Dumbledore la hechizo para que no la pudieran derrumbar a punta de Hechizos, pero no dejen que se acerquen a las puertas.

Harry, Ron. Hermione y Ginny fueron rápidamente hasta el tercer piso desde el cual, pensaron, podrían montar una mejor defensa.

-Son muchos, como los detendremos- pregunto Ginny.

-Hemos estado entrenando para esto- Dijo Harry- usemos el Deveretis, no los maten o por lo menos intenten no hacerlo, son ellos o ustedes, a la cuenta de tres lancemos el hechizo con toda la fuerza que puedan.

Cada uno se hizo tras el marco de 4 ventanas para cubrir más territorio.

¡1!

¡2!

¡3!

¡DEVERETIS!

Gritaron los 4 al mismo tiempo, por lo menos 30 mortifagos cayeron desmayados y durarían así por varias horas.

Los mortifagos comenzaron a andar mas lentamente para no caer en una trampa.

¡Bombarda!- gritaron Alecto y Lestrange al mismo tiempo, el hechizo no hizo mas que romper el vidrio de la ventana de ginny.

-¡Ay pequeña traidora de la sangre!- dijo Bellatrix Lestrange- mira, esto te enseñara ¡Avada Kedabra!

¡Depulso!- grito Harry apuntando hasta Ginny para que la maldición no la tocara

-¡Lo pagaras caro, lestrange!, ¡Crucio!- La maldición imperdonable se dirigió hacia Bella dejándola tumbada retorciéndose en el suelo

¿Maldiciones imperdonables, Potter?- pregunto Alecto- Mira esto ¡Crucio!

Harry la esquivo con facilidad y dejándose ver dijo- ¡Bombarda!- la maldición dio en el pecho de Alecto despidiéndola por lo menos 15 metros dejándola tal ves muerta.

Hermione estaba intentando detener un grupo de mortifagos que se dirigían hacia las puertas, pero estos bloqueaban sus maleficios-¡Wingardium Leviosa!-dijo esta, con esfuerzo pero con brusquedad hizo que el mortifago noqueara a sus dos acompañantes.

-¡Depulso!- mando Ron con todas sus fuerzas alejando y dejando inconcientes 4 mortifagos.

-¡Noqueus!- Grito Ginny volviendo en escena depuse de que Harry la salvara, el hechizo noqueo a 7 mortifagos, sin embargo estos ya iban a entrar en las puertas solo les faltaba derribarlas, estaban como a 1 metro, así que Harry recurriendo a medidas desesperadas salto por la ventana, mientras gritaba-¡Ginny, cúbrenos!- el "cúbrenos" incluía, irremediablemente a Ron y Hermione, los tres cayeron frente a los mortifagos, aturdiendo a los 20 que ya iban a llegar con un deveretis.

¡Cutting-lagtigus!- Grito un mortifago a Harry

¡Espartanus!- un soldado espartano del color de un patronus se interpuso entre Harry y el hechizo púrpura haciéndolo rebotar lanzando al mortifago contra un árbol, inmediatamente se movió y ataco a 4 mortifagos dejándolos inconcientes antes de desaparecer

-¡Serpensortia!- Grito Harry

-¡Evanesco!-dijo lucius mlfoy recién fugado de Azkaban.

-Vaya, el joven potter haciéndola de héroe otras ves que conmo…

-¡Oh ya cállate!- le grito Ginny mientras le lanzaba un maleficio y lo dejaba inconciente

Harry recordó por que se había enamorado de ella.

-¡Desmaius!-le lanzo un mortifago a Harry

-¡Protego!- pensó este mientras movía perezosamente la varita

-¡Desmancadenai!- le lanzo Harry a un mortifago que corría para desaparecerse, mientras Ginny les lanzaba su Mocomuercielago a los mortifagos para desconcertarlos más.

Tres maleficios le dieron Ron en el pecho dejándolo inconciente y muy ensangrentado en el piso

-¡Alarte Ascendere!- grito un colérico Harry al mortifago lanzándolo por el aire para que luego cayera con un sonido de huesos quebrándose mientras corría para proteger a su compañero caído. Ron seguía vivo pero tenia los signos vitales muy débiles, Harry le paro la hemorragia con un hechizo y lo estabilizo con otros cuantos de sanacion que había aprendido con Moddy, movió a ron mientras no paraba de lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

Sin Ron las cosas se complicaban ya que el ayudaba a mantener a raya a los mortifagos pero aun así Harry creía que podrían resistir hasta que llegara ayuda, coloco defensas en el capo que lo separaban de los mortifagos para que estos se debilitaran al pasar por estos, aun así no era cosa fácil

¡Bombarda!-lanzo Harry a un grupo de mortifagos que se dirigían al escobero para poder tener una ventaja táctica con escobas, la explosión mato a los 10 mortifagos o por lo menos eso creyó Harry al ver las heridas.

-¡Espartanus!-grito harry, un soldado espartanos salio de su varita y comenzó a atacar a cuanto mortifago vio atravesándolo con su lanza pero esta lo único que hacia era dejarlo inconciente.

-¡Sectumsempra!- le grito Harry a un mortifago que se acercaba lentamente a Hermione para tomarla desprevenida.

-¡Harry. No podremos aguantar mas!¡Ya vienen los gigantes!¿Que hacemos?

-¡Pelear, Hermione, solo pelear!- dijo mientras luchaba con un mortifago especialmente poderoso

-¡Diffinfo!- grito Harry a este mortifago en la zona de la yugular matándolo.

-¡Harry, llegan refuerzos, no podremos mas!

-Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba- dijo fríamente Harry, aunque sabia que esta tenia razón

A duras penas se podían mantener los dos en pie y eso que los dos tenían algunas heridas, secuelas de maleficios que no habían podido bloquear del todo. Apenas mantenían a los mortifagos a unos escasos 8 metros de la puerta de la casa, por lo que su espacio se iba reduciendo y estaban muy cansados para aturdir a muchos, sin embargo no se rendirían.

-¡Noqueus!- dijo Harry noqueando a 4 mortifagos

-¡Desmaius!- le dijo harry a un mortifago que estaba demasiado cerca de ellos

-¡Protego!- dijo este

-¡Deveretis!- dijo Harry

-¡Espartanus!- dijo el mortifago

El espartano bloqueo el hechizo de Harry.

-¡Finetem incantatem!- grito Harry cuando el soldado lo iba a atacar

-¡Crucio!-dijo el mortifago

Harry lo logro esquivar dando un vote y mientras rodaba grito

-¡Desmancadenai!-

-¡Expect-le-guarde!

-¡Crucio!- le grito Harry como ultimo recurso, apenas el mortifago se comenzó a revolcar Haary quito la maldición y lo amordazo.

Los mortifagos habían dejado de lanzar hechizos, Ginny había quedado inconciente en la ventana, Ron estaba apartado, y Hermione inconciente también. La pelea con el mortifago les había dado tiempo de acercarse, ahora estaban a un metro de Harry y este a un metro de la puerta, se comensaban a reír y oyó como lestrange decía

-Ríndete Potter-

A Harry se le ocurrió una idea, cruel y dolorosa que le aterraba pensarlo pero sin embargo necesaria

-¡Oileus!- un chorro de aceite negro como el petróleo salio de la varita de harry mojando a la primera línea de mortifagos hasta la tercera.

-¡Incendio!-dirigió el chorro de fuego hacia los mortifagos que se prendieron en el acto y comenzaron a prender a sus compañeros con las tunitas. Enfurecidos corriendo prendidos hacia Haary en una estampida de fuego

¡Protectus capsule!-grito, una capsula lo rodeo a el y Hermione, ron estaba a salvo apartado. Cuando quito la capsula vio a talvez 50 mortifagos quemados gimiendo de dolor en el piso, pero unos doscientos mas enfurecidos y 10 gigantes corriendo hacia el.

-¡Enérvate!-le dijo a Hermione que en el acto se despertó y al ver mortifagos quemados y otros muchos corriendo hacia ellos se sobresalto.

-Hermione Deveretis a las tres, este debe de ser muy poderoso así que concéntrate

1

2

3

-¡DEVERETIS!- Harry sitio como se le iba la fuerza, entre mas personas fueran tumbadas por ese hechizo mas débil se ponía, Hermione se desmayo pero vio que estaba bien, pero el no sabia que hacer. El hechizo había tumbado unos 120 mortifagos, pero venían otros bastantes además de gigantes y para colmo el no sabia el hechizo de conjuntivitis. No por esto dejaría de pelear.

-¡hecto-sempensorta!-grito Harry, 100 serpientes rojas con veneno somnífero salieron de la varita de Harry a borbotones, los mortifagos las mataron rápidamente y solo alcanzaron a dormir 10 de estos, sin embargo el Hechizo era muy difícil y consumía mucha energía así que Harry estaba casi desmayado, además los gigantes ya estaban frente a el y el luchaba por esquivar su golpazos que retumbaban en la tierra.

-¡Crucio!-le grito un mortifago con placer, rápidamente otros 8 se le unieron ya que no creyeron "pertinente" torturarlo mas fuerte.

Harry no se rendiría

-Bombarda-murmuro al grupo de nueve mortifagos que lo torturaban, todos salieron despedidos y muertos.

Una lluvia de hechizos de distintos colores fue hacia el.

Expect-le guarde- murmuro con los ojos desenfocados, sentía que cada hechizo que mandaba era parte de su energía vital, cada ves estaba mas muerto por mas que se defendía.

-¡Deveretis!-dijo Harry, otros 10 caían al suelo. Los mortifagos veían a potter como un tigre herido, sabían que no durarían mucho, pero no por eso dejaban de pelear hasta la muerte y no dejaban de ser menos letales.

Un gigante se le acerco y Harry concentro todo su poder en su hechizo.

-¡Desmaius!- dijo Harry, Harry al igual que el gigante cayo a suelo, pero este se pudo de rodillas y repelo otro grupito de mortifagos que se acercaban para capturarlo.

Sentía como cada ves mas le costaba coordinar ideas, no recordaba por que atacaba a esas personas de tunita negra y mascara blanca, solo sabia que hacia lo correcto. Su sangre dejaba de circular cada ves mas con cada movimiento de varita que el hacia y veía como salía un has de luz pero no sabia que era eso. Solo lo hacia esperando una ayuda que ya parecía imposible.

-Deveretis-volvía a decir mientras vomitaba y se le venia la sangre por la nariz.

-Desmiaus-dijo Harry

-¡Protego!- dijo un mortifago

-¡Depulso!-murmuro, un mortifago salio despedido hacia el esto del grupo.

¡PAF!

Un gigante le había aplastado la mano izquierda y de esta salía un chorro de sangre que le daba nauseas.

Unos diez mortifagos cansados de la situación se abalanzaron sobre el para abrumarlo con su numero.

En ese momento Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore apareció y comenzó a cantar una hermosa melodía, que reconfortaba Harry y fastidiaba a sus enemigos, este le dejo caer la espada de Godric Griffindor que con un mandoble rápido corto los estómagos de ese pequeño grupito que lo rodeaba en un semicírculo, Harry no podía soportar mas, estaba seguro que con dos o tres hechizos mas moriría, sin embargo el valor del Griffindor no cedía.

-Vengan…por…mi-les dijo antes de volver a vomitar.

Un mortifago se le acercaba para apresarlo y Harry solo dijo

-Avada Kedabra- Este ya no veía mas, sentía como cada ves estaba mas muerto, vio a sus padres o eso creyó, sintió como todo se acaba y desaparecía toda urgencia pero en ese momento abrió los ojos y vio algo maravilloso, vio como por los dos flancos eran atacados los mortifagos, un grupo de unas cien escobas descendían en curva, lanzando hechizos a los mortifagos y a los gigantes, mientras que por el otro lado unas personas disparaban dardos a sus enemigos, estos iban montados en 2 helicópteros muggles que no hacían el mas mínimo ruido, vestían trajes de negro como de soldado y llevaban avanzadas metralletas a sus espaldas. Harry no vio más.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Bueno este fue, espero les haya gustado.


	5. Siempre Estare Contigo

Disclaimer: Todo es de la queridísima rowling, ya casi va a salir el séptimo libro pero espero terminar este antes de que salga para que no lo dejen abandonado, como estoy en vacaciones y todavía falta mucho para irme para el mar, desde mañana voy a actualizar todo los días sin falta por lo menos dos semanas, incluso dos o tres capítulos diarios.(esto solo será algunos días no todos los días)

Pero un favor: QUIEREN QUE HARRY VAYA A Hogwarts???

Aquí va el capitulo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Siempre contigo**

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos, le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo. Sentía como si sus miembros se estuvieran retrayéndose en sus articulaciones a cada momento que pasaba, miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en la habitación de san mungo que el recordaba había habitado apenas hace un semana y unos días. Miro a su alrededor y vio a Ginny y a Hermione dormidas con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas y a Ron sentado un poco mas allá en una banca leyendo El Profeta.

-Ho…la- dijo Harry con dificultad, sentía toda la garganta arenosa cuando hablaba.

-Hola Harry- dijo ron con indiferencia, después pareció caer en cuenta- ¿Hola Harry? ¡¡¡HARRY!!!

Harry?.., dijeron Hermione y Ginny despertándose sobresaltadas, inmediatamente los tres corrieron a abrazarlo y lo hubieran ahogado si no hubiera sido por que Arthur Weasley entro en ese momento.

-Muchachos lo van a ahogar… ¡Harry despertaste!¡Un gusto verte bien!

-Ni tan bien-dijo- Me siento terrible, ¿Qué paso?

-Abra mas tiempo para hablar de eso mas adelante, por ahora tengo que avisar a todo el mundo de que estas bien.

El señor Weasley llamo a todos los miembros de la orden para avisar sobre el despertar de Harry, todos fueron pasando por tandas pero dejaron de entrar rápidamente ya que estaba muy cansado, hablar le parecía muy agotador, como si hubiese corrido kilómetros enteros, después cuando hace ya unas horas lo habían dejado solo entro Mcgonagal.

Hola Harry, como te encuentras?- dijo la profesora

Bien profesora, gracias, podría estar mejor pero bien- dijo este ya fatigado.

Quiero decirte que estoy inmensamente orgulloso de ti, Albus lo estaría- dijo ella con un tono de nostalgia en la voz.

-¿Por qué habría de estar orgullosa?, si no hubiera sido por los aurores y por los soldados que llegaron ahora estaría muerto, estoy seguro que todos los demás quedaron en pie, en realidad hace un rato no hablamos de eso.- dijo el

-eso crees? Casi todos los otros cayeron, yo fui de las pocas que resistí, a tonks le echaron muchos maleficios y cayo en los primeros minutos, no por incompetencia sino por que su escudo no pudo hacer nada contra decenas de maldiciones, En los demás flancos no fue distinto. George fue el ultimo de su flanco, y en este momento sigue inconciente, es por eso que no entro a saludarte, en el flanco donde se encontraban los 4 Weasley solo Bill soporto y tanto el como George cayeron 20 minutos antes de que llegara la ayuda- dijo ella

-Entonces por que los mortifagos no entraron a la casa por las puertas laterales- pregunto harry intrigado.

Lo que pasa es que Moddy y Schakeabolt al ver que la cosa estaba difícil pusieron defensas en cada flanco, ojoloco y yo pusimos las defensas en el nuestro así que los mortifagos se demoraban mucho en avanzar y caían muertos de dolor cuando cruzaban cierto punto y mientras tanto les mandábamos una incesante lluvia de hechizos por lo que sus números se redujeron rápidamente a unos 50, para ese momento sin embargo yo ya tenia decenas de heridas, Moddy no aparecía y Tonks no se despertaba, sin embargo, aunque llegaron, logramos detener su avance por unos 15 minutos dándole tiempo a la orden y al ministerio. Schakeabolt puso defensas en su campo un poco menos eficientes ya que la varita que llevaba en ese momento no era suya, Moddy y el fueron a poner defensas en el flanco de Arthur y cuando iban poner mas en el tuyo paso algo. A Schakeabolt lo llamo rápidamente Percy ya que necesitaban ayuda urgente y cuando Moddy iba hacia el frente de la casa un maleficio "látigo cortante" que alguno de ustedes había esquivado le dio en el pecho y antes de caer inconciente por el impacto haciendo una gran manifestación de fuerza digna de un joven como usted se hizo así mismo unos cuantos hechizos para que no corriera grave peligro pero después de esto cayo inconciente, así pues cada uno de los flancos pensaba que Moddy podía estar en cualquier otro defendiendo y que además había fortalecido tu parte, la de ron, la de Hermione y la de Ginny.

-Eso lo explica todo-dijo Harry mientras un dolor en la garganta lo invadía- otra cosa, que…va a pasar con mi mano-dijo asustado.

-No te preocupes por eso, tal ves se demore unas semanas en crecer pero crecerá, es la única forma a menos que quieras una mano de plata como la de colagusano-dijo esta divertida, Harry pensó que no había nada menos divertido que eso pero no dijo nada

-Profesora, quienes eran esos solados que aparecieron en mi ayuda y eso auores con túnicas color negro y amarillo, nunca había visto que aurores del ministerio usaran esas ropas y semejantes tácticas de batalla con escobas. dijo Harry sintiéndose impresionado ahora que se ponía a pensar en ello.

Los aurores eran colombianos, de todos los países que nos mandaron aurores Colombia fue la que mas respondió, debido a que los ataques mortifagos en Colombia en la pasada guerra causaron muchos daños, en total fueron 15 ataques distribuidos en un periodo de 6 meses con un saldo de 100 muggles y 200 magos muertos, en la pasada guerra los países mas afectados por Lord Voldemort (además de gran bretaña) fueron España, Francia y Colombia. Es por eso que cuando el ministerio de magia supo sobre el ataque uno de los escuadrones se ofreció.

En cuanto a los muggles son parte de las nuevas fuerzas muggles que creo el ministro muggle con cooperación con el ministro de magia, son la EMAM: Escuadrón Muggle Anti-Mortifago. Están equipados con las capas Weasley pero mucho más avanzadas y muchísimo más caras ya que no gozan de una varita para defenderse, cada capa cuesta 2000 galeones, mejor dicho una casa Ya hable con los gemelos, que son los productores, para ver si podíamos comprar algunas capas de estas pero no podemos disponer de esos recursos en la orden del fénix, por lo menos no hasta que Albus nos diga en su testamento que quiere hacer con todos sus galeones y estoy seguro que los destinara a Hogwarts, el ministro gasto 300 de esas capas solo por la condición no mágica de los combatientes y tengo entendido que le dolió mucho su bolsillo ya que disponer de 600.000 galeones no es nada fácil, su armamento no lo conozco, solo se que es norteamericano ya que tengo entendido que son los mejores productores de "armas de juego" –

-Armas de fuego- la corrigió Harry.

-Bueno como decía-continuo Mcgonagal restándole importancia- tienen tanto armas mortales como una especie de poción para dormir pero que la introducen en el cuerpo por medio de un minúsculo tubo en la piel, bueno no lo entiendo muy bien solo se que duerme a los contrincantes, es como una flecha pero no mortal, creo que lo llaman "dardos tranquilizantes"

-Me parece bien que nos unamos con los muggles, pero de todas maneras aunque poderosos solo hay que lanzarles un maleficio en la cara o un hechizo convocador al arma- dijo Harry ya muy cansado por la conversación, ansiaba llegar al tema de por que se sentía así

-Tienes razón Harry, pero como sabes gran parte de la fuerzas de Voldemort son principiantes y no todo el mundo mágico tiene la puntería de la que tu gozas, heredada de Lily y James. En cuanto al encantamiento convocador, tienes razón, es imposible que la capa proteja algo externo, pero por algo son la elite del ejército británico, y podrán sostener sus elementos con la fuerza que poseen- dijo ella.

-Profesora, por lo de los galeones para las capas no se preocupe, tengo mucho dinero en mi cámara en gringots, dinero que no uso, así que tal ves pueda comprar unas 50 capas, que creo que es para lo que me alcanzaría- dijo Harry

-Eh…Harry…no creo que debas…- balbuceo esta sorprendida por la proposición del chico.

-Profesora, si queremos ganar la guerra necesitamos proteger nuestros combatientes- dijo este

-Pero Harry, no puedo aceptar eso…- dijo esta aun consternada

-No aceptare un no como respuesta- dijo Harry

-Esta bien, pero te juro que te pagare-

- por eso ni se preocupe, si quiere disponga de mi oro de la forma que lo desee, no lo necesito.-dijo este

-Esta bien-dijo esta resignada pero también muy emocionada.

-Eso si-dijo Harry- una condición.

-¿Cual?- pregunto la profesora

- Que 4 de esas sean reservadas para mí, para Ron, para Hermione y para Ginny- dijo Harry.

Si claro, ya me lo suponía- dijo esta- no me vas a decir nada sobre la tarea que te dejo Dumbledore, ¿cierto?- pregunto la profesora deduciendo correctamente a que se debía esta petición.

No profesora, talvez mas adelante pero todavía no- dijo este sagas y dejando el tema ahí.

Bueno Harry-dijo ella- creo que te dejare solo.

No profesora, espere- dijo el- Quiero que me explique que me paso, por que me sentía tan débil y por que me siento tan mal y tan cansado.

Esta bien- dijo esta- ya me parecía raro que no me lo hubieras preguntado. Lo que te paso es algo que pasa muy pocas veces en el mundo mágico, básicamente usaste mucha magia, mas de la que deberías, ya sabes bien que uno siempre sale cansado de un duelo, es lo normal, pero esto fue mas profundo. Mira, primero tenias los crucios del ataque a Privet Drive, que afectan tu cuerpo y tu resistencia, segundo usaste demasiado el hechizo deveretis. Como sabes este hechizo es regulable, es decir que puedes lanzarlo con una potencia deseada, puedes hacer lo mismo con todos los hechizos pero este esta diseñado específicamente de esa forma, al usar tanta energía en aturdir a tantas personas a la ves se te acabo lo que llamamos energía mágica. En una batalla normal nunca pasa esto por que estar energía esta en tu sangre, en tu ser, contigo, siempre renovándose y recavándose a cada hechizo y a cada cambio de emoción. Es tan abundante que nunca se estipula en gastarla, puedes hacer cientos de hechizos y nunca te pasara nada, pero en tu caso obviamente fue distinto. Harry eres una persona poderosa y hacer lo que hiciste ayer en condiciones normales aunque hubieras salido cansado no te hubiera pasado esto, pero como te cuerpo estaba resentido y te concentraste tanto en el mismo hechizo que toda tu magia se vació mediante ese. Ese fue el problema un hechizo tan complicado y tan poderoso mezclándolo con la situación física en la que te encontrabas y sobre todo el hecho de concentrar tanto poder en el mismo fue lo que causo eso, talvez nunca mas te pase eso en la vida, no lo creo la verdad, esta ves fue una mezcla de situaciones demasiado infortunadas. El punto es que cuando acabaste tu magia comenzaste a usar tu vida en cada hechizo, cuando aturdías 130 mortifagos de un solo hechizo (eso fue admirable y una muestra digna de verse) era la energía gastada si lo hubieras hecho físicamente pero todo esto arrancada de una manera mas violenta de una sola ves, usabas tu vitalidad, se consumía tu ser con cada hechizo que hacías, es por eso que sientes que tu garganta esta arenosa y desmoronándose, por que literalmente eso es lo que esta haciendo, tu garganta se esta desmoronando, todos tus órganos internos se están consumiendo así mismos para mantener tu magia aunque ya no la estés usando es como una efecto que se mantiene por unos días, sientes que tus miembros se retraen por que eso es lo que esta pasando, tus músculos se consumen así mismos, tranquilo no te alarmes en unos 5 días saldrás de este lugar como nuevo.

Harry obviamente quedo preocupado con la perspectiva de sus órganos desmoronándose pero estaba muy cansado para pensar en eso así que se durmió apenas la profesora Mcgonagal salio de su habitación.

Harry se despertó por la mañana, había aparecido un plato de comida servido en una mesita al lado de su cama pero nada le daba más asco, no podía probar alimento sin vomitar, no lo había intentado pero estaba seguro que era lo que sucedería, estaba pensando sobre eso cuando un fogonazo lo hizo entrar en razón, Fawkes el maravilloso fénix de Dumbledore acaba de aparecer en la habitación sosteniendo con una de sus perfiladas garras una hermosa vaina de espada con incrustaciones de rubíes y diamantes. Fawkes voló majestuosamente hasta el hombro de harry tendiéndole la espada, Harry la desenvaino y saco una maravillosa espada igual de hermosa a su funda, hizo un movimiento en el aire con la espada que le broto espontáneamente de su ser, quería aprender a manejar ese instrumento sentía que lo necesitaba pero ya mas tarde pensaría en eso ya que en ese instante el fénix comenzó a cantar una hermosa melodía, solo recordaba una tan hermosa y esa era la del funeral de Dumbledore pero esta era distinta era mas alegre y sin embargo mas calmada y sin prisas, sentía como la música lo que hacia era describir a Dumbledore sinfonicamente, era una melodía noble, aguerrida, pero a la ves calmada, "simplemente bella" pensaba Harry en los intervalos de la canción que era el único momento en el cual podía coordinar ideas. La melodía seguía y seguía y las lagrimas de Harry fluian de sus ojos como una fuente de agua cristalina, ninguna descripción de el mago era mejor que esta, ni siquiera un retrato lo describiría mejor, cada rasgo apacible de la cara de Albus Dumbledore era traducido al lenguaje de la música, entre la bella música que invadía el cerebro de Harry desde adentro este capto un mensaje, no oyó palabras ni claves solo entre las notas sintió como Albus Dumbledore le decía "_siempre estaré contigo, Harry_" Harry solo seguía oyendo la música, ninguna palabra se oía en la sinfonía, el muchacho comenzó a llorar mas fuerte todavía, sentía como el dolor acumulado en su ultimo mes salía por su lagrimas, al parecer albus pareció entender y en la música le decía "_No te diré no llores Harry, pues no todas las lagrimas son amargas" _Una pequeña carcajada salio de su boca al sentir esa frase de dumbledore, de alguna forma estaba seguro que no había sido solo la hermosa melodía de Fawkes, o simplemente un retrato de el, sabia que en algún lugar, no importa cual fuera estaba Albus Dumbledore y que este siempre estaría acompañándolo. Entre lagrimas lo único que Harry puedo decir fue.

-_Buen viaje profesor, buen viaje_-


	6. Matar o Morir

Hola como están, como prometí actualizare todos los días o una ves o varias veces con algunas excepciones, recuerden dejarme reviews diciendo si quieren que Harry vaya Hogwarts o no

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de jk, si ven hechizos nuevo, pues son mis hechizos y en algunos caso hechizos de otros autores, hasta ahora los nuevos han sido míos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Matar o Morir**

Lo días pasaron y Harry se sentía cada ves mejor, todo el tiempo había una visita con el, se la pasaba el tiempo hablando con Hermione, leyendo libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras así como de magia oscura, jugando ajedrez mágico con Ron y también con ojoloco que debido a su conocimiento de tácticas de batalla era un excelente jugador. La boda de Bill y Fleur se había pospuesto otra semana debido a que el altar y toda la silletería había sido destruida ya que esta no estaba hechizada. Harry salio ya del hospital totalmente descansado pero con la orden de que no podía hacer grandes esfuerzos mágicos, así que podía hacer toda la actividad física que quisiera ya que su cuerpo no era el problema, pero no podía usar magia. Harry protesto por eso por que significaba que le tocaría ayudar para la boda a la antigua cosa que le disgustaba por otro lado quería aprender a manejar la espada de Godric y estaba seguro que encontraría a alguien en la orden que le podría enseñar a manejarla. Cuando llego a la madriguera la señora Weasley lo atraganto a punta de comida diciendo que estaba muy desnutrido y después de esto reanudo sus entrenamientos.

-Ojoloco antes de empezar te quería preguntar algo-dijo Harry

-Pregunta muchacho, pregunta- dijo ojoloco

- ¿Crees que alguien de la orden me podría enseñar a manejar la espada?- pregunto Harry

-Dumbledore era el mejor espadachín que había, alguna ves los magos también usábamos espada pero la costumbre se fue perdiendo desde que se comenzaron a vender varitas oficialmente, de eso ya hace unos mil seiscientos años, de hecho hubo un tiempo en que los magos iban las batallas con su espada o su lanza y su varita y se iban a la carga con su dos armas pero también a medida que se fueron inventando mas hechizos la espada se dejo de usar, eso si déjame decirte muchacho que en una batalla su utilidad puede ser genial-dijo ojoloco- parece que tienes mala suerte, Potter. Los únicos de la orden que practicaban también la espada eran sirius y tu padre, ya que mientras tu, tu padre y tu madre se escondían, sirius iba a tu casa ya que como sabrás james no era de las personas que podían estar mucho rato sin hacer nada- dijo ojoloco nostálgico- así que practicaban la espada, tu no la tienes por que la explosión la destruyo y la de sirius debe estar en grimmund place. Creo que el único que sabe algo aunque no creo que pueda enseñarte mucho es Lupin, así que si quieres pídele a el aunque no creo que te sirva de mucho- dijo.

El entrenamiento comenzó. Harry no podía hacer muchos hechizos pero eso no significaba no pudiera sostener un duelo, de hecho eso le ayudo mucho ya que su agilidad y velocidad mejoro por que era difícil que no lo derrotaran si solo usaba lo básico, así que tenia que esquivar los maleficios con mayor frecuencia en ves de simplemente bloquearlos, en ese momento estaba peleando con Ron y Hermione a la vez, habían acorado que podían usar todas las maldiciones que se les ocurriera excepto las imperdonables u otra que causa demasiado dolor o incapacidad.

-¡Plomored!- Dijo Ron, esta maldición convertía al adversario en una estatua de plomo, luego se le podía volver a la normalidad por supuesto

Harry esquivo la maldición dando un salto para atrás y mientras volaba pensó

-¡Desmaius!

-¡Protego!- dijeron los dos reconociendo el hechizo por su color y no sabiendo para quien iba la maldición.

¡Serpensortia!- dijo Harry

Hermione agito la varita con un movimiento extraño, una cobra salio de la varita de Hermione, esta se comió a su pequeña serpiente y se dirigió hacia Harry, Harry no conocía lo que hizo Hermione y sospecho por la cara como de sorpresa que puso cunado salio la cobra y por el movimiento tan complicado de la varita que ella había inventado el conjuro. La serpiente mordió a Harry fuertemente en un pie cuando esto paso Hermione grito

-¡Es venenosa, Harry!- dijo Hermione como arrepintiéndose

-¡Inocuos!- dijo Harry apuntándose a la herida, este hechizo hacia que el veneno se volviera inocuo y se convirtiera en sangre dentro de su organismo.

Hermione y ron cuchicheaban

-YA-

Dos plomored salieron hacia Harry que estando arrinconado contra un árbol no pudo esquivarlas

-Expect-le-guarde- dijo Harry como ultimo recurso, el escudo bloqueo la maldición pero no del todo, su mano izquierda se había convertido en plomo, gracias a dios era diestro.

¡Expelliarmus!¡Noqueus!- Harry había logrado noquear a ron y en su ojo había un gran cardenal, sin embargo Hermione lo despertó con un movimiento de su varita.

-¡Hey, no se vale!- dijo Harry indignado

-Si si se vale- dijo Hermione mientras pensaba levicorpus

Harry quito el hechizo y al caer grito

-¡Hecto-sempersorta!- las cien serpientes salieron de la varita de Harry, sus dos contrincante las quemaron rápidamente.

-¡Si pudiera hacer hechizos mas fuertes ya estarían en San Mungo!- dijo Harry, esto era verdad, Harry los superaba con creces.

-¡Pero no puedes!-dijo ron mientras los dos le lanzaban una lluvia coordinada de hechizos, Harry termino con unas cuantas quemaduras y cortes en los brazos

-¡Lagtigo! (esta maldición crea un látigo, no es como el látigo cortante(el morado) el que le lanzaron a Hermione en el ministerio de magia en su quinto año, es solo un látigo común y corriente)

En la cara de Hermione salio un profundo y feo corte, cuando se lo intento curar no pudo el corte solo se agrando mas y se volvió verdoso

¡Potter, nos vas a vivir!- dijo Hermione mientras Ron se desternillaba de risa

-¡Es un añadido mió!- dijo Harry-¡solo tienes que pensar con fuerza en el moho mientras lanzas el hechizo!

Esto solo sirvió para que Hermione se enfureciera mas, y ron se riera mas

-¡Lagtigo!¡Depulso!¡Atardium!- pensó Hermione

Harry termino paralizado en el aire, pero concentrándose mucho pudo deshacer el hechizo sin varita.

Al caer cayo hecho una furia.

-¡Expelliarmus!¡Depulso!¡Fulger!-en la maldición fulger Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo por lo avanzado del hechizo, mas continuo con su táctica-¡Finea Nacro!¡Desmaius!¡Levicorpus!

Hermione había quedado fuera de combate, la táctica de Harry era despistarla con muchos hechizos y esta reacciono tal como este esperaba, Hermione obviamente bloqueo el hechizo expeliarmus de Harry con un perezoso movimiento de varita, sin embargo no se esperaba el depulso que venia de tras que la saco de combate solo unos segundos, después estuvo el fulger que fue tan a continuación que no pudo bloquear la maldición del fuerte dolor de estomago, para este momento Hermione ya esta muy desconcertada y a la ves aturdida, la finea nacro la despidió por lo menos cinco metros hacia delante y dos hacia arriba así que mientras caía Harry solo la aturdió y la dejo colgando de un tobillo.

El cuerpo de Hermione quedo con algunas contusiones y muchos morados en todo el cuerpo debido a la fuerza de los hechizos además que el lindo latigazo mohoso no le daba un buen aspecto. Ron al ver esto enfureció, salio caminando con una mirada determinante hacia Harry bloqueando todas las maldiciones que este le lanzaba al mismo tiempo que cogia la varita de hermione que había quedado a varios metros de ella y le comenzaba a lanzar a Harry una descarga de maldiciones que este no podría evitar por mucho tiempo, Ron estaba lleno de una cólera que no era propio de el, ver a Hermione en ese estado lo había sacado de si o eso creyó Harry al principio

-¡Garantium!-dijo ron, esta maldición rompía los músculos y causaba un dolor increíble, no tanto como la cruciatas pero el dolor si era fuerte con esta maldición los músculos no te los podían arreglar ni con magia ni con pociones solo había que esperar dos días para poder moverte.

Harry la esquivo a duras penas pero sin embargo una maldición depulso lanzada con la otra varita le golpeo, ron aprovecho la situación pero Harry desesperado por lo que ron le podría hacer si este se quedaba sin varita, alzo la mano y dijo.

¡Finietem incatatem!-(no recuerdo si se dice así)-¡Accio varita!-

La varita llego a las manos de Harry justo tiempo para que este bloqueara una maldición rompe músculos cosa que no le gusto. No podía creer que Ron estuviera así.

-¡Desmaius!- dijo Harry conciente que no podía hacer maldiciones mucho mas potentes ya que ya se había pasado y esta muy cansado

Ron solo movió la varita, mientras murmuraba con los dientes apretados y con la mirada desenfocada, Harry lo entendió estaba majo la maldición imperius

Harry ya no podía soportar más así que arriesgándose dijo ¡Deveretis!

-¡Armus!- dijo ron, Harry se mareo instantáneamente

-¡Fulger!¡Espartanus!- dijo Harry, la espartanus no lo toco y la acabo y la fulger le dio del todo en el estomago, solo se inclino un momento y siguió hacia el

¡Ron no me obligues, aguanta, tu puedes!- dijo Harry que tenia muchas nauseas

¡Crucio!-dijo ron.

Harry duras penas esquivo la maldición

¡Ron!

-¡Crucio!- dijo ron

Harry intento esquivar la maldición pero no pudo, y pronto la segunda varita se ron se le unió

Harry se retorcía de dolor y sabiendo que se arrepentiría dijo

-¡Sectumsempra!- Ron cayo lleno de sangre mientras Ginny y Moddy que ya habían corrido hacia ellos desde que ron lanzo el garantium acababan de llegar al campo donde se encontraban mientras los dos rápidamente le echaban hechizos a ron y Moddy le daba una poción, Harry vomito y se desmayo.

Harry se despertó, estaba en su habitación en la casa de los Weasley con Hermione y Ron sentados un lado, se sentía terrible, tres veces peor que cuando llego a san mungo, ron se veía perfectamente bien como si no le hubiera lanzado semejante hechizo.

-Ro…n- dijo con dificultad

-¡Harry!-

-¿Como estas?- pregunto Harry.

-¡No a mi no me paso nada! Perdóname, siento haberte hecho todo eso…-

-¿Quien te hecho la maldición imperius?-pregunto Harry

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo

-Note los síntomas-dijo Harry- Quien fue?

-No tenemos ni idea, al parecer un mortifago se hizo cerca del bosque donde practicábamos y cuando Hermione tu y yo nos alejamos en la batalla me la a lanzado-dijo un avergonzado ron por no haber podido soportar la maldición.

-Pensaba que estabas furioso por lo que le hice a Hermione- dijo Harry

-No para nada, en eso quedamos, en lanzar tantas maldiciones que se nos ocurrieran.

Ron y Hermione se fueron al rato y Harry se quedo descansando al rato se durmió lo que soñó no le gusto.

Sentía que el era cada mortifago que había matado, a los que había quemado, o asesinado en las explosiones o al que le lanzo la maldición asesina, esas imágenes se repetían una y otra ves en su cabeza, al despertarse un gran remordimiento se apodero de el, sabia que ningún mortifago de esos merecía morir, no importaba que ellos no fueran a tener la misma compasión con el o con sus amigos y compañeros, ese no era el punto, el punto es que se sentía horriblemente arrepentido de haber segado una vida, los pensamientos pasaban una y otra ves por su cabeza hasta el punto de no poder soportarlo, sabia que nadie merecía morir, tal ves solo unas cuantas personas entre las que estaban Lestrange(que ahora estaba capturada), Snape, del que no había rastro y Voldemort que era el que quería que sufriera mas.

Sin embargo esos mortifagos no eran ellos y aunque muchos fueran crueles por naturaleza otros simplemente habían tomado la decisión incorrecta o los habían chantajeado, decidió pues que nunca le volvería quitar la vida a un mortifago, en lo posible claro esta. Mientras estaba en sus cavilaciones entro Lupin

-Hola Harry- dijo su antiguo profesor- como te sientes?

-Bien-mintió Harry

-Moddy me comento que querías aprender a manejar la espada- dijo lupin

-Si, podrías enseñarme?- pregunto el muchacho

-Pues la verdad, no creo que pueda enseñarte mucho, solo lo básico, además hay muchos estilos de batalla, esta el vikingo, el esgrima, el malayo, en fin- dijo- muchos mas

-Y tu cual sabes?- pregunto Harry

-Digamos que una mezcla, los que si eran geniales eran james y sirius, siempre salían con heridas ya que decían que el hechizo para quitarle por un rato el filo a una hoja es para cobardes, pensaban que uno no se cuidaba la guardia igual si las espadas eran de "mentiras", pero tranquilo en cuanto mejores, te enseñare lo que pueda.

-Me parece bien, gracias-

El día de la boda había vuelto a ser pospuesto por razones de seguridad, se instalaron grandes medidas para la boda, aunque solo eran transitorias ya que la familia Weasley simplemente decidió poner el encantamiento Fidelio pero lo iba a hacer después de la boda para no tener que decirle el secreto a todos los invitados, cosa que seria muy peligrosa para un futuro. Un sanador de San mungo fue ha la madriguera y decidió que Harry podía hacer todo lo que quisiera menos magia, así pues que se pasaba los días jugando Quiwditch y practicando con la espada de godric que como había supuesto tenia poderes mágicos: primero era un escudo anti hechizos, si ponías la espada en frente tuyo el escudo repelente era de mas o menos ochenta centímetros, también se ponía azul si venían enemigos, lo que el portador considerara enemigo (muy señor de los añinillos, perdónenme pero es necesario este pequeño plagio), por lo que la espada era muy útil. La boda de Bill y Fleur se había pospuesto para faltando unos días para el primero de septiembre, todos en la casa estaban ansiosos por la boda ya que solo faltaba dos semanas. Harry llego a su cama y se acostó a dormir rápidamente, ya que estaba molido de tantos movimientos con su espada, Lupin no le había podido enseñar mucho, solo los ataques y defensa básicos así que lo único que hacia todo el día era practicar y practicar asi que molido se durmió

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hola, este fue el capitulo espero que les haya gustado:

Plomored: autora de el fic "el renacer del fénix léanlo es genial

Armus, finea nacro, garantium, atardium, fulger: son propiedad del jaimol autor del poder de la unión, esta noche me voy poner a inventar decenas de hechizos para no tener que usar los de otras personas, espero que les haya gustado


	7. Quiero Verlo intentando

Bueno aquí va un nuevo capitulo, esta decidido Harry vuelve Hogwarts.

Se que a muchas personas no les gusta la pareja Harry Ginny pero sin embargo seguiré con ella, también será Ron Hermione pero eso será mas adelante.

Aquí viene el capitulo, Que lo disfruten.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Voldemort intentara matarnos y yo quiero verlo intentando**

Harry se despertó al día siguiente, todavía seguía muy molido por el ejercicio que había hecho ayer pero sabia que la espada de Godric Griffindor le ayudaría mucho mas de lo que el pensaba. Bajo a desayunar y en la mesa se encontró a la señora Weasley, al señor Weasley y ojoloco que aunque ya estaba totalmente recuperado seguía viviendo allí ya que sospechaba de una célula de mortifagos cerca del pueblo.

-¿Donde están Ron Hermione y Ginny?- pregunto Harry a nadie en específico

-Están en una misión, sospechamos que hay actividad mortifaga en el pueblo y los mandamos a investigar, perdona que no te dijéramos Potter pero no te encuentras en buen estado de salud. Pero bueno, hoy en el profeta, Potter, vas a recibir buenas noticias- término este misteriosamente

-No hay problema- dijo Harry aunque si estaba un poco dolido.

Se sentó y cuando comenzó a desayunar una lechuza que cargaba el profeta entro por la ventana, la señora Weasley tomo el profeta y comenzó a leer el titular.

_Cuartel de Mortifagos Destruido_

_Ayer en las horas de la noche el ministerio de magia ataco el cuartel de mortifagos de Oxford, un espía infiltrado en las filas mortifagas le dio el soplo al ministerio de magia que en unos 20 minutos ya habían reducido a los mortifagos, en el cuartel habían 1100 mortifagos de los cuales solo 200 escaparon y todos los demás capturados, en unas horas todos serán trasladados a azkaban- _a continuación de encontraban las declaraciones del ministro, en total 2 paginas echándose flores a si mismo y a su excelente manejo de la situación actual, y cuando se estaba retirando en siete palabras termina el articulo-_ La orden del fénix colaboro en la captura._

-¡Este carbón de mierda!- dijo ojoloco gritando y saliéndose de casillas.

-¡Alastor cálmate!- le dijo Arthur Weasley, que ahora que Harry se fijaba en el tenia un feo golpe en la cara y unas cuantas mordidas de lo que parecían serpientes.

-¡Como quieres que me calme!- dijo enfurecido- ¡ese carbón nos robo todo el merito, mírate la cara Arthur!¡Como puedes estar tan calmado!

-¡Yo también estoy furioso!, ¡probablemente me queden cicatrices!, pero esa no es razón para ponerse así.

-Tienes razón, discúlpame, pero no me puedo quedar tranquilo viendo como el ministro se lleva todo el merito si fuimos nosotros quien desmantelamos el cuartel, el ministerio solo lego para llevárselos, ni siquiera respondió nuestro llamado de ayuda.

-Bueno esperen un minuto, cálmense, cuéntenme que pasa- dijo Harry.

Esta bien- comenzó Arthur- Como sabes, Harry, tenemos 12 espías en los mortifagos, bueno, ahora solo 11, pero ninguno de ellos nos había podido dar información importante por que les informaban de los ataques minutos antes de que se realizaran, los 12 espías estaban distribuidos por todas las islas del reino unido y en ninguno de los casos en los muchos ataques en los que "participaban"(ya que no lanzaban hechizos y tenían marcas distintivas para que ni los aurores que sabían de ellos ni los miembros de la orden los atacaran) el señor tenebroso les dio las ordenes, lo que nos preocupa por que eso quiere decir Lord Voldemort tiene primero muchos mortifagos, sobre todo principiantes y sin rango y segundo decenas de lugartenientes, sin embargo uno de los espías entro en el grupo de mortifagos como tal, que es de unos 8000, en contra parte de los 15000 principiantes que no saben nada de nada y que están distribuidos por toda Europa, Asia y América- Harry puso mala cara al saber el grosor de las fuerzas de Voldemort, y Arthur que pareció darse cuenta le dijo- tranquilo Harry no es grave, tu eres mejor que la mayoría de ellos, si fueran buenos combatientes en este momento ya te hubieran capturado en dos oportunidades, eso no quiere decir que no aya grandes hechiceros, estipulamos que la elite es de unos mil mortifagos, mucho mas poderosos que tu, por ejemplo, pero voldemort no los usa por miedo a que se los maten o se los capturen. Esos mil, están comandados por sus primero mortifagos, ya que son los más poderosos después de el. Bueno al punto, atacamos el cuartel de mortifagos en Oxford, solo éramos 200 miembros de la orden ya que los otros ciento y pico estaban fuera del país…-

-¿Y se enfrentaron a tantos mortifagos?- pregunto Harry incrédulo- eran 5 veces mas que ustedes.

-Harry como te decía no son buenos combatientes, solo nos lanzaban maldiciones imperdonables que esquivábamos con facilidad, y créeme que si hubieran sido mejores brujos nos habrían derrotado, no solo las maldiciones son útiles, tu lo demostrase con la camioneta de tu… tío Vernon, además los tomamos por sorpresa, estaba todos calmado cunado desde distintos flancos les comenzaron a llover hechizos aturdidores, no hubo necesidad de matar a ninguno, eso no quiere decir que no hayan opuesto resistencia, algunos sufrieron algunas heridas, por ejemplo yo, las serpientes andan por los cuarteles mortifagos como si fueran mascotas y los golpes que me ves fue por que me caí de una distancia de unos 5 metros y eran tan malos que aunque entre 20 mortifagos no pudieron conmigo, hubieran podido si Alastor no hubiera llegado en mi ayuda ya que aunque sean lentos y malos en reacción no es que no conozcan maldiciones, es por eso que nunca los subestimes. Bueno, antes de entrar en el cuartel llamamos al ministerio y no nos envió ayuda, nos consta que apenas se recibió el mensaje, todos los escuadrones extranjeros de la misma forma que todos los aurores británicos se comenzaron preparar para la batalla ya que reaccionar eran tan obvio que no necesitaban una orden, sin embargo el ministro les dijo que "esperaran a tener mas información".

-Parece que lo que quisiera es que la orden pierda batallas- Dijo Harry

-No, no lo creo- dijo Mordí- el sabe que la orden tiene un papel importante en esta guerra, creo que lo que quiere es demostrar que los necesitamos para hacer operaciones, el ministro estaba seguro que no reaccionaríamos sin la presencia o de lo extranjeros o de los del ministerio, además hasta no ha usado a ningún destacamento de aurores, los únicos que han actuado han sido los colombianos pero eso debido a que el ministro de Colombia y el de gran bretaña negociaron y decidieron que los aurores colombianos eran un ente autónomo que colaboraría tanto con la orden como con el ministerio, de hecho los colombianos si atendieron al llamado pero cuando se enteraron ya se estaba acabando la batalla, el ministerio de Argentina y de España también están pensando en negociar su autonomía. Además potter, algunos mortifagos si eran buenos, mas rápidos y mas inteligentes, pero la cabecilla de la operación tenían tus capas, las que nos compraste y créeme que eso nos ayudo bastante.

-De nada- dijo Harry- es un placer ayudar, un momento, y las 4 capas reservadas que le pedí a Mcgonagal- pregunto Harry

-Tranquilo, Potter-dijo Moddy- aquí las tengo- dijo, saco de su túnica un gran paquete y se lo tiro Harry.

-Gracias Alastor- en ese momento el señor Weasley vio como Las manecillas del reloj de la familia Weasley de Ron, Ginny y Hermione (que había sido incluida) pasaban de peligro de muerte a viajando, el señor Weasley agito la varita y un patronus en forma de patito de hule salio de su varita.

-Tengo que avisarle a Mcgonagal que ya llegaron- dijo-

En ese momento entraron los tres jóvenes, estaban muy sucios, tenían las túnicas rasgadas, y todos tenían varias secuelas de maldiciones en sus cuerpos.

-¿Qué les paso?- pregunto aterrada la señora Weasley mientras corría hacia ellos.

-Tenías razón ojoloco- dijo Hermione

-Había mortifagos en el pueblo- dijo Ron

-Nos atacaron de desprovisto, pero al darse cuenta de que no podían con nosotros intentaron huir pero puse un embrujo anti desaparición así que los derrotamos y llamamos al ministerio para que se encargara de llevárselos además de los embrujos desmemorisantes- dijo Ginny

-Bien hecho, tarde o temprano se enfrentarían a mortifagos-dijo moddy, el cuarteto de oro se miro- como miembros de la orden, claro esta- repuso al ver las miradas cómplices que se mandaban.

-Me apena no haber estado ahí- dijo Harry- yo también quería un poco de diversión

-No perderás oportunidad cuando esta se presente-dijo moddy

**-**No lo duden ni un minuto- dijo Harry.

Terminaron de desayunar y a pesar de venían de una batalla comenzaron a entrenar con Moddy mientras Harry se iba a un claro del bosque a entrenar con la espada.

Al igual que el Quwidtch Harry había heredado la agilidad con el acero de su padre, apenas comenzaba a agitar la espada, impresionantes movimientos salían de esta al punto de que casi no podía verse, al final cansado de entrenar solo, con la varita hizo un tosco maniquí con unos árboles cortados lo encanto y le quito el filo a la punta para no cortar el muñeco al primer movimiento, Harry encanto el muñeco de forma que imitar sus movimientos y que usara el movimiento contrario, si Harry ataca el muñeco este se defendía, así que era como una sombra invertida, eso era una variante del encantamiento proteico que Hermione descubrió. Era prácticamente imposible darle al muñeco ya que era como alcanzar su sombra sin embargo Harry quería intentarlo.

Comenzaron a pelear, los movimientos del muñeco eran mas ágiles y mas certeros a medida que los movimientos de Harry aumentaban, en u combate cuerpo a cuerpo se libera mas energía que en un combate mágico que Harry no puedo con el calor y se quito la camisa, el muñeco hacia retroceder a Harry ya que era normal que este le diera al muchacho pero técnicamente imposible que este tocara al muñeco.

Harry bloqueo una secuencia de golpes a distintas partes del cuerpo y inmediatamente depuse contraataco pero el objeto no hacia mas que bloquear su golpes de una manera casi milimétrica así que Harry decidió engañarlo, le lanzo una patada a la cabeza que este con una mano bloqueo, dejo su pierna en la cabeza a media que le enviaba un puñetazo al abdomen y este lo bloqueo con la otra mano, soltando la espada, Harry aprovecho para darle un puñetazo al muñeco que corrió rápidamente por su "espada"(rama), el muñeco la alcanzo y reanudo su desapiado ataque contra Harry que a duras penas lograba bloquear cada estadazo.

En ese momento llego Ginny que al ver que Harry se encontraba sin camisa, sudoroso, y entrenando con su espada decidió no interrumpirlo y seguir viendo.

Harry seguía su batalla sin fin, intentaba golpear el muñeco pero este solo bloqueaba y bloqueaba sus golpes, el muñeco le logro dar un espadazo en sus piernas, Harry cayo de rodillas y en ese momento el muñeco imitando a Harry hace un rato le dio un puñetazo acompañado de un golpe con la rama en la cabeza, el muñeco al ver Harry votado en el piso inconciente se tiro en el campo de batalla de igual forma.

Ginny corrió hacia el y tras detener la hemorragia en su cabeza y unos breves hechizos estimulantes este estaba como nuevo.

-¿Feo como te a dado un muñeco no?- dijo Ginny burlonamente

-Que graciosa- dijo Harry con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Ven vamos a la casa- dijo Ginny

Harry se levanto y al momento tropezó encontrándose a unos cuantos centímetros de la boca de ginny, una fuerza incontrolable los atraía hasta que se unieron en un calido beso en el que duraron minutos, primero era suave, pero depuse se volvió apasionado, cuando se soltaron Harry dijo

Ginny, sabes que no puedo-

-si puedes-

-Pero voldemort te perseguirá-

-No me importa, ya estoy lo suficientemente comprometida siendo una Weasley-

-Me muero si te pasara algo-dijo Harry aunque quería tirar todo al diablo y besarla como nunca-

Voldemort intentara matarnos y yo quiero verlo intentando

Esto pareció convencer a Harry, la tomo por la cintura y la bezo tiernamente

Tal ves un poco breve, pero me parecería estupido alargarlo mas


	8. Con La Ayuda Del Lobo

Hola como están, perdón por la tardanza pero estaba de paseo así que no puede escribir ya volví así que capitulo diario duran una semana o dos. Me e retractado Harry Potter no vuelve a Hogwarts, o por lo menos no todavia. La causa es que el ministerio no puede disponer de los aurores ya que hay crisis

En serio pido perdón por la demora pero aquí llega, como me demore como disculpa va a hacer bastante largo.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Con la ayuda del lobo**

"_**Demencia colectiva" causa terror en la población**_

_**Desde hace dos días, en distintas ciudades a través de todo reino unido decenas de personas han acudido a las estaciones de radio y televisión denunciando que la policía no esta haciendo nada para garantizar la seguridad de los ciudadanos, aseguran que su barrios han sido atacados por "hombres con varitas de mago", lo extraño es que se asegura que en la mayoría de los casos estos "ataques" en realidad son explosiones a causa de una fuga de gas debido a la crisis de de los gaseoductos en gran bretaña. Las autoridades están desconcertadas ya que muchos dicen que recuerdan una explosión, y otros ataques de magos y lo que parecían gigantes. The Guardian ha hecho una indagación en la compañía de gas de Londres y Gales que es donde han ocurrido mayor cantidad de eventualidades, y aunque todos recuerdan haber atendido la explosión ninguno puede dar por menores o detalles de el asunto. El departamento de bomberos de igual forma recuerda una explosión y muchos incendios pero no solo ninguno puede dar detalles de la operación de rescate, si no que los equipos de las estaciones no se han utilizado desde hace 2 meses. Como sea o cual sea la causa los últimos 2 meses y medio se han perdido cientos de vidas y nadie puede dar constancia de lo que pasa. El comándate Jefferson de la estación de policía de **__Westminster y Whitehall__** en Londres asegura que todo esto se debe a una "Demencia Colectiva" como el declaro y esta desconcertado ya que sus hombres corrieron a el para decirle que magos atacaban la calle y que otros que llegaban inmediatamente después para defenderlos. Cuando le preguntamos a los hombres por que dijeron eso, de los 30 solo 3 recordaban haber visto, y los otros solo recordaban ambiguamente y sin detalle alguno una explosión de gas. Esta mañana en una rueda de prensa el primer ministro británico ha dicho muy nerviosamente "La crisis de diferentes accidentes por la que esta pasando toda gran bretaña es realmente preocupante, todavia no se tiene información concluyente" Esperemos que la situación se resuelva rápido**_

Harry termino de leer el articulo en vos alta, ya había pasado una semana desde que esta había vuelto con Ginny y durante esta las cosas habían empeorado, Voldemort atacaba, destruía, todo había resultado ser una maniobra de destrucción para atacar el ministerio de magia. 200 aurores murieron y solo se capturaron 3 mortifagos, algunos dijeron que 25 no son nada de tres mil pero estaban hablando de veintitrés mil mortifagos activos. El estatuto del secreto pendía de un hilo y la orden estaba más atareada que nunca, Harry y sus amigos acaban de llegar a la madriguera ya que habían pasado la noche en el ministerio ayudando a los heridos. Las cosas definitivamente no estaban mejorando y cada ves había mas bajas y menos capturas. Los espías de la orden les habían comunicado que ahora Voldemort estaba entrenando a sus fuerzas y estaba utilizando a los mejores y mas viejos y esa era la razón por la que solo destruían y no se quedaban a pelear.

Harry estaba muy preocupado, la visión de semejante ejercito bien entrenado y además la falta de cooperación internacional lo asustaba horriblemente y también estaba la posibilidad de que los muggles al darse cuenta de la existencia de la magia, la emprendieran contra los magos.

El señor Weasley viendo la cara de preocupación en Harry dijo.

-Por lo de el estatuto del secreto ni se preocupen- Dijo este dejando intrigados a todos- La confederación internacional de magos reacciono ahí mismo, en este momento esta enviando cientos de magos especializados en encantamientos de memoria, tienen el suficiente conocimiento muggle y poder mágico para poder cambiar y plantear buenas excusas.

-Pero papa- dijo Ginny que estaba sentada en el regazo de Harry para una mirada no muy feliz de Arthur y Molly-¿Crees que van a poder contener esto? Tendrían que obliviatar millones de personas- dijo

-Te equivocas, tienen que borrarle la memoria solo a los que tiene dudas, a los que vieron magos y a los que ya se les ha comprobado no tienen detalles, por el periódico Muggle no te preocupes, mañana saldrá un artículo que "aclarara" todo esto. La única razón por la que falto desmemoriar a tantas personas fue por la cadena de ataques y la falta de reacción del ministerio y a causa de esto el ministerio no dio abasto y falto contener gente, pero estos son magos de todo el mundo y son cientos, ningún ministerio de magia esta dispuesto a poner en peligro el secreto de nuestro mundo. Si algo he aprendido de los muggles es que se dejan llevar por los medios de comunicación, mañana solo van recordar que algunos locos decían algo sobre magos y que esos locos o ya no están o se arrepintieron. Voldemort es poderoso, Harry, pero todavia no puede con la confederación internacional que es todos los ministerio del mundo unidos, tal vez en unos años pueda pero todavia no, o incluso en unos meses si sigue reclutando alrededor del mundo o entrenando a sus tropas, pero tenemos tiempo e intentaremos acabar con su ejercito lo mas pronto que podamos

Harry dejo a un lado sus preocupaciones aunque todavía no muy convencido.

Apenas terminaron de desayunar siguieron con su entrenamiento y para aprovechar mas el tiempo Hermione tubo una idea. Esta le pregunto a la profesora Mcgonagal si le podría conseguir un gira tiempo, cuando esta le explico la idea dijo que si. Todo consistía en que los muchachos iban a entrenar 4 horas en un predio de la propiedad de los Weasley, después se iban a otro y ponían a funcionar el gira tiempo para cuatro horas antes, así aprovechaban las mismas horas varias veces. Se tomaron extremas medidas de seguridad para evitar encuentros que pudieran causar una paradoja además de extender los hechizos protectores para más comodidades y para evitar la entrada de mortifagos en unos 3 kilómetros a la redonda. Después de 4 horas todos volvieron heridos, cansados y sudados de un entrenamiento de 24 horas seguidas en tan solo 4 horas, durmieron ocho horas y después volvieron a repetir el proceso. En total habían sido dos días de durísimo entrenamiento y un buen sueño en tan solo un día, todos comenzaron a experimentar cambios en su reloj biológico pero acordaron que valía la pena teniendo en cuenta el resultado. Al día siguieran fue todavia mas duro, sus periodos de entrenamiento eran de solo una hora por terreno, hicieron 3 días con 5 horas de sueño entre cada uno, en total gastaron solo 11 horas, una para los saltos, y 10 para poder descansar. No podían negar que estaba dando resultados, siguieron así por una semana mas en promedio 4 días por una o dos horas, solo en una ocasión ocurrió que pudieron ver como se aparecía el grupo de ellos mismos en el terreno designado, ellos los vieron pero esto no a ellos ya que inmediatamente se fueron a donde les tocaba y siguieron igual.

Arthur tenía razón frente al peligro que corría el estatuto del secreto, los magos enviados de la confederación, tenían una lista más variada de excusas y así, aunque la población muggle estaba aterrada desviaba su atención. Cuando no había ningún muerto, simplemente aturdían a todos los habitantes de la zona afectada, les borraban la memoria completamente del día, reconstruían todo en unas horas, los metían en sus camas y mientras tanto detenían las fuerzas muggles y les hacían creer que nunca hubo ninguna alarma, Cuando había pocos muertos, hacían los mismo pero decían que habían sido muertos en un intento de robo y de diferentes formas que Harry no conocía llenaban todos los posibles huecos de información, Cuando había muchos heridos y muertos inventaban diferentes excusas dependiendo de la situación y les construían en las memorias a los sobrevivientes una experiencia totalmente detallada. Sin embargo era alarmante como la lluvia de ataques subía y subía, el EMAM lo habían vuelto mas numeroso y respondían inmediatamente al mas mínimo signo de ataque pero cuando llegaban ya no había nadie.

Al día siguiente vino en el profeta un artículo que todos se esperaban desde la nueva ola de ataques, eran casi siempre diez o mas al día.

_Año escolar aplazado_

_Esta mañana el ministro de magia ha anunciado el aplazamiento del año escolar de el colegio Hogwarts indefinidamente, según el por que el ministerio no puede disponer de tantos aurores para la protección de el colegio en estos momento de crisis- _a continuación estaban las declaraciones del ministro y las reacciones de diferentes miembros del Wizengamot- _Se espera que entre octubre y noviembre Hogwarts pueda reabrir su puertas._

-Si, definitivamente era lo mejor- dijo Hermione- uno año escolar ahora y con las medidas de protección centradas solo en el colegio nos haría perder la guerra-

-Si es verdad, pero extraño Hogwarts-dijo Ginny

-Vas a tener mucho tiempo para volver- dijo Harry mientras la besaba tiernamente en los labios

-Hey hey hey paren eso- dijo el señor Weasley

-Ay, déjalos Arthur- dijo Molly mientras le pegaba con el trapo de cocina en la cabeza y miraba felizmente a la pareja

-Eso si-dijo Molly- todavia están muy pequeños, nada de…hacer nietos

La pareja asintió mientras recordaban la noche anterior, cuando estaban solos…cerca del lago…lejos de la casa.

Debido al ajetreo de la orden del fénix y la constante batalla la boda de Bill y Fleur se volvió a aplazar pero estas ves indefinidamente, sin embargo todo ya estaba listo, solo faltaban los novios y los invitados, así que ya no había que preocuparse por la logística.

Paso una semana sin que nada cambiara, ataques todos los días, ningún mortifago capturado y casi un mes de entrenamiento. La orden se esforzaba por encontrar los campos donde el señor oscuro adiestraba su ejercito pero no encontraban nada, buscaron en las zonas que hasta hace unas semanas estaban en poder del lord pero lo único que conseguían era que los emboscaran y con esto unos cuantos heridos o a veces cuando era muchos, muertos. Los ataques se estaban expandiendo ya no solo por zonas muggle sino también por lugares magicos

Faltando una semana para septiembre, algo paso. Al parecer Lupin se había encontrado por pura suerte con unos cuantos hombres lobo en Edimburgo mientras estaba en una misión para la orden, los licántropos lo identificaron por el olor y dieron por hecho que hacia parte de los hombres lobo al servicio de Tom, como eran nuevos no sabían quien era el en realidad y lo habían guiado al cuartel general. Este lo comunico ahí mismo a la orden del fénix diciendo que se apresuraran que al parecer los mortifagos les habían dado una poción para convertirse cuando quisieran y ahora estaban coordinando su violencia para un ataque general en una semana en toda de Europa y Asía, solo habían encontrado un cuartel, uno de las 12 principales sedes licántropas que había en la maza continental, Fenir Greyback los organizo con ayuda del señor tenebroso y manejaba la sede de gran bretaña de la que no se tenia rastro, a estas alturas los hombres lobo ya no eran desorganizados, muchos que se habían negado a unirse a Voldemort habían sido asesinados por sus contrapartes, ya tenían una forma de control jerárquica y un consejo de los 12 licántropos que ya habían decido unirse a voldemort, si caía una de las 12 seria un golpe difícil de recuperarse ya que atrasaría los planes de violencia metódica que por serlo era mas sangrienta y peligrosa, además que crearía un desequilibrio, las sedes estaban ubicadas en puntos estratégicos de Europa y Asia para que cuando se les de vía libre sea casi imposible contener la masacre, pero si una caía una entonces se podría prestar ayuda entre gobiernos lo que terminaría en unos cientos de infectados máximo y miles de hombres lobo muertos en el ataque, cada sede manejaba pequeños cuarteles pero nada sin importancia si caía el grande. La negación por parte de Fudge y la ineficacia de Scrimgeur les habia dado tiempo para planear el genocidio que habría acabado con la sociedad mágica euroasiática (Harry tenia una idea acertada de quien fue el antisocial, paliducho y pelo grasiento que invento la poción, para Harry era menos doloroso y mas fácil odiar a Snape pero no tratándolo como alguien digno de su ira si no odiándolo por lo patético y lastimero que era) El cuartel se encontraba en una alcantarilla en Moscú, tenían prácticamente la zona en su control, pero nadie se daba cuenta ya que siempre había sido un vecindario de mala muerte, nadie nunca entraba en el, pero ahora si entrabas no salías, o por lo menos no salías "normal". La orden no se molesto en llamar al ministerio británico si no que contactaron al ruso directamente, estos ya sabían de la situación pero no tenían la mas mínima información de lo que pasaba adentro así que no se habían decido a atacar. Cuando Mcgonagal le dijo al ministro ruso que tenían un infiltrado que en ese momento que les había comunicado todo sobre la organización de el área este comenzó a decir muchas palabras en su idioma, ella solo entendió que esta muy muy feliz.

Dos días después 250 miembros de la orden se encontraban en Moscú planeando el ataque con los aurores rusos, En la orden el frente estaba comandado por los 50 portadores de las capas que les compro Harry mientras que los otros doscientos estaban atrás de ellos, la mayoría del frente eran miembros de la primera orden del fénix que eran los mas poderosos, obviamente este y sus amigos estaban incluidos. Ese era el frente del menor número, los demás eran casi de mil pero Mcgonagal no pensó que se necesitaran más. Probablemente la mayoría si no todos los hombres lobo eran magos por lo que las capas era una buena precaución, Lupin les abriría las puertas del edificio donde se encontraba el líder de la llamada "Manada de liberación licantropa-sede de rusa- Siberia y Europa oriental" además de los mortifagos que siempre estaban con ellos.

Una leve lluvia mojaba las cabezas de todos, el cielo estaba nublado y estaba a punto de atardecer. Cuando estaban llegando unos leves aullidos a lo lejos lo hicieron pensar que ya se habían dado cuenta de su llegada

Moody comandaba la ofensiva

¡Este va a ser el mas duro golpe que le vamos a asestar a ese "Soy sangre mezclada, pero me creo sangre pura"-muchos rieron- Ese remedo de mago ha estado ahí afuera por mucho tiempo y ha hecho demasiado mal, la mayoría de nosotros hemos perdido algún ser querido, o muchos en algunos casos. Algunos no tenemos familia, a algunos nos mataron nuestros amigos, a algunos ni siquiera los mato pero tampoco están vivos- dijo mientras miraba a Neville, este también hacia parte de la orden, Mcgonagal misma lo había entrenado solo para callar a Augusta Longbotton que por primera ves se sintió orgullosa de su nieto- Hagámoslo, por ellos y por nuestros hijos, al menos los hijos que no ha asesinado antes de nacer ¡No estén demasiado juntos, si cae uno caen varios!¡No estén demasiado separados, si no te cubren la espalda y no estas cubriendo ninguna eres hombre muerto!- Harry vio alrededor de el, quería saber con quienes estaba peleando a su lado estaba Dedalus Diggle, el hombre que lo saludo una ves cuando era pequeño- Señor Potter, un placer en verlo otra ves, siento mucho la muerte de Albus- dijo este.

-Yo también, era un gran mago- dijo Harry

A su otro lado estaba Sturgis Podmore, que había sido arrestado hace dos años pero ya había sido liberado

-Potter, un placer en verle de nuevo, buena batalla- dijo Podmore

-Igual-

Ephias Dodge, uno de los que lo habia ayudado a salir de privet drive hace dos años oyó la conversación

-¡Ojala esto empiece rápido, ya quiero acción!-

-¡No eres el único!- dijo Harry

Emmeline Vance, que estaba oyendo y estaba enfrente de Harry dijo

-¡Bueno señores!¡Espero verlos vivos al final de esto!- dijo ella

Atrás Harry oyó un estornudo, muchos voltearon, unos 15 metros atrás de el, estaba Hagrid solo que este no llevaba capa si no en ves de eso, su paraguas, su ballesta y fang al lado de el. Harry levanto la mano y este le correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa. Alrededor de Harry habia muchos miembros de la orden, no todos de la original, como Tonks con su pelo muy oscuro, seguramente estaba preocupada por Remus o como Hestia Jones. Mcgonagal y los profesores no estaban ahí, algunos estaban por otras entradas con el cuartel de aurores ruso y otros en una casa muggle donde terminaba la zona de contención de los licántropos a unas cuadras comandando la operación con el ministro ruso que parecía ser buena persona. Sus amigos estaban más atrás, con Hagrid pero sabía que no les pasaría nada.

Siguió oyendo a Moody

-¡Háganlo por los Bones, por todos, por que han muerto varios!¡Por Marlene McKinnon, una de las mejores brujas que hemos conocido y por su familia que murieron peleando hasta el final!¡Por Dearborn, por Fenwick, por Meadows, por los Longbotton, por Gideon y Fabian Prewet, pelearon contra cinco mortifagos nosotros pelearemos contra mil hombres lobo-aquí comenzó a hablar mas despacio y mas nostálgico- Háganlo por Lily, todos queríamos a Lily, por Sirius, su humor nos salvo en los peores momentos, hasta el ultimo minuto se burlo de su enemiga, por Dumbledore uno de los mejores magos de la historia , por James, Murió por salvar a su hijo y nunca ni en los peores momentos de su vida dejo de…

-¡removerse el pelo!- grito Hestia Jones

Muchos rieron, otros miraban confundidos

Una carcajada salio de la boca de Moody al recordar el viejo habito de su compañero- Si, y de removerse el pelo-dijo

¡Hagámoslo por los mejores y más valientes magos y brujas que el mundo aya visto en mucho tiempo!

-¡Alerta permanente!-grito Moody poniéndose enfrente y ala carga

Todos gritaron con euforia y salieron corriendo tomando distancia unos de otros del callejón a la calle principal, no les interesaba ser discretos, esta no era una operación de eliminar o capturar al líder. Lo que querían hacer era acabar con su ejercito y luego darle al líder, si ellos no podían los otros frentes lo harían, todo habia sido cubierto con anti-desaparición, ya estaban interceptadas las alcantarillas y según informes de Lupin ahora todos estaban en tierra para dar su golpe, estaban en ese momento muy propicios a una emboscada por lo que corrían rápido, Remus no les habia podido dar el numero exacto de las fuerzas licantropas, pero el calculaba y los rusos creían mas o menos los mismo que no eran menos de 10.000, en total el ataque era de 6000 con mas y mejores habilidades mágicas, por lo que no debía resultar muy difícil, o eso creían.

A medida que corrían de todas las ventanas de los dos lados de la calle se vieron varitas, habia unas en cada ventana, muy disimuladamente, solo la punta. Harry se dio cuenta que habia muchas ventanas a lo largo de mas o menos un kilómetro, edificios derruidos pegados unos a los otros, secuela del régimen comunista, cada uno de ellos con decenas de ventanas y en cada ventana cinco o seis personas con sus varitas un poco apretadas, habían caído en una trampa o eso pensó Harry, estaban esperando que disminuyeran el paso o los hombres lobos se les pusieran en frente y atrás pata tenerlos arrinconados, unas cuantas maldiciones explosivas bien puesta acabarían con todo el frente

-¡TODOS!-dijo Harry, todos lo miraron pero seguían corriendo, los mortifagos en las ventanas temblaron un poco-¡VENTANAS! ¡EMBOSCADA!

No fue solo que Harry dijo esto y comenzó a lanzar Bombardas a las ventanas que todos los demás dieron una pequeña vista y se dieron cuneta que tenia toda la razón, las varitas estaban disimuladas pero visibles una ves que sabían que estaba ahí, se dispersaron alrededor de la calle y comenzaban a disparan a las ventanas, muchas varitas se rompieron en los primero segundos pero otras comenzaban a disparar, la mayoría maldiciones asesinas que rara ves daban en su objetivo, mas bien ninguna, habia heridos pero por mortifagos mas inteligentes que sabían que a esa altura una maldición a una sola persona no era útil, sin embargo no hacia mucho daño, las túnicas aguantaban casi cualquier cosa que no fuera imperdonable, y los otros se defendían muy bien con sus escudos

-¡Incendio!- dijo Harry que apuntaba a las ventanas mientras corría esquivando maldiciones, algunas de ella sin un muy buen color.

Hagrid, por su lado disparaba cuanta maldición se acordaba con su paraguas pero la mortal era su ballesta, cada tiro era un muerto y sin embargo nunca estaba quieto, muchos pensarían que era fácil darle, pero este corría y saltaba a una velocidad increíble para tener 70 años mas bien para cualquier edad, fang esperaba paciente atento a que llegara su oportunidad, ya no le quedaba nada de cobarde.

En ese momento del fondo de la calle comenzaron a salir hombres andrajosos, miles de ellos, los suficientes miles mas de lo que creían, estaban totalmente desnudos o con un taparrabos apenas, los vieron y supieron lo que pasaría después, todos se bebieron un frasquito que tenían en la mano, todos menos uno. Remus Lupin apenas vio esto saco su varita quien sabe de donde y comenzó a disparar a las ventanas y a los sorprendidos licántropos, cuando llego a donde la orden, Moddy le grito

-¡Lupin, deberías estar en la guarida para abrirnos la puerta, esto se complico!

-Lo se, pero salio mal, alguien de los rusos dio el soplo, Voldemort envió sus mortifagos y cada sede envió mas licántropos, antes de que bloquearan todos los medios de comunicación y de transporte, pero creo que cuando puedan romper las barreras enviaran todo lo que tienen, jure que ya eran hombres muertos, pero le di gracias a dios que te diste cuenta de la emboscada, y eso que estaba muy bien disimulada!- dijo esto mientras practicante escupía muerte por la varita y la dirigía a las ventanas.

-No fui yo, sin Potter estaríamos muertos, el se dio cuenta y nos advirtió- dijo Moody entre orgulloso de Harry y decepcionado de si mismo.

-¡Ese es el hijo de Lily y James!- grito lupin eufórico

Harry corría y disparaba a través de la calle hacia la retaguardia, no es que quisiera huir, quería buscar a Ginny y a los demás para poder asegurarse que todos estaban bien, vio a ron y a Hermione arrastrando a Ginny hacia un lado mientras no les daba tregua a los mortifagos. Harry sintió como se le unida en el estomago contra su columna

-¡Ginny!- grito Harry, no podía haberle pasado nada, simplemente no podía, cuando llego pregunto-¿Qué…ocurrió?

-Tranquilo no paso nada, los tres estábamos disparándole a las ventanas con bombardas y maldiciones explosivas, cuando un pedazo de ladrillo le dio en la cabeza pero ya la revisamos, esta bien- dijo Hermione-¡Enervate!

Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente pero pareció darse cuenta de lo que habia pasado así que se paro rápidamente tomo su varita y comenzó instantáneamente a disparar alas paredes y a los pocos mortifagos que quedaban en el sector en el que se encontraban.

-¡Ginny, deberías salir de aquí!- dijo Ron preocupado, Harry asintió violentamente ya que eso era lo que iba a decir

Ginny que pareció darse cuenta de la intención de su novio le dijo

-¡Harry, no te preocupes por mi, yo puedo sola, mas bien cállense y peleen

Ahora que la orden sabia de los mortifagos en la ventanas y que los estaban haciendo volar literalmente se fueron retirando. En frente de ellos a los hombres les comenzó a hacer efecto la poción, se fueron transformando mientras corrían a velocidades increíbles hacia la orden, la pelea esta ves si era bastante desigual, mas de lo que pensaban en un principio, eran 250 contra varios miles y solo por esta entrada, en las otras debería haber el mismo si no mas numero de licántropos y de mortifagos, Harry solo esperaba que ellos también se hubieran dado cuenta la emboscada. Los hombres lobo comenzaron a rugir como avisando que ya los tenían o eso creían, todos se quedaron quietos lanzando maldiciones esperando las órdenes de Moody.

Este estaba seguro que retirarse solo empeoraría las cosas, si el ataque fallaba, las consecuencias serian devastadoras, tal vez a este punto sabiendo las intenciones de Voldemort con los hombres lobo se podría controlar la situación, pero el riesgo era demasiado alto, mantener terreno solo alargaría las cosas y por mas hombres lobo que deshabiliten no lograrían nada y no podrían ir en ayuda de los otros frentes si es que estos aun estaban vivos o si necesitaban ayuda. Moody lanzo un patronus a Mcgonagal que se encontraba en la casa muggle, esta se lo devolvió.

_Moddy, ataca, los otros flancos se dieron cuenta de la emboscada pero ya era demasiado tarde, sin embargo aun con algunas bajas pudieron contenerla y acabarla eran mortifagos muy inexpertos y con muy mala puntería, todos están en desigualdad frente a los hombres lobos, y si se quedan quietos los lideres podrían encontrar la forma de escapar o peor de comunicarse con las otras sedes y decirles que empiecen el ataque masivo, la única solución es irse a la carga._

Así que este confiando en Merlín ordeno

-¡Necesitamos avanzar rápido se pondrá peor!¡No nos podemos quedar quietos lanzando maldiciones o miles de vidas estarán perdidas!¡Seguro que podríamos ganar desde esta posición pero tardaríamos horas y tiempo es lo que nos falta!- tomo un profundo respiro, agradeció que Potter supiera manejar la espada, solo maldijo que los otros no.

-¡A la carga!- grito, inmediatamente después todos comenzaron a correr en dirección a los licántropos mientras lanzaban maldiciones para encadenarlos.

Harry saco la espada de Godric Griffindor pensando "_por fin la voy a usar_". Algo ocurrió que no esperaban, desde las azoteas hombres lobo comenzaron a saltar en sima de combatientes al azar, Harry vio con horror como un hombre lobo caía sobre Tonks, al parecer Remus y el estaban conectados ya que los gritaron al mismo tiempo

-¡Desmancadenai!- las dos voces, el hombre lobo salio volando para caer doblemente encadenado.

Todos corrieron hacia ella

-¡¿Te mordieron?!- pregón lupin

-Tranquilo querido, casi pero no, no alcanzo, ayúdenme- dijo esta

En el momento que dijo esto dos hombres lobo cayeron uno en Ginny y otro en Ron. Remus encadeno el de Ron rápidamente, mientras Harry con un grito de furia le cortó la cabeza al hombre lobo.

-¿Ginny, te mordieron?- pregunto Hermione

-¡No, pero me rasguñaron!- dijo Ginny desesperada, no quería convertirse en licantropa

-Tranquila no lo harás- dijo Hermione- un rasguño no te convierte te lo aseguro.

Las cosas estaban empeorando, mientras que podían contener a los hombres lobo que estaban en tierra los que saltaban del techo era decenas, la mezcla no podía ser buena. Intentaron avanzar y pudieron "limpiar" de enemigos del camino unos 500 metros pero hombres lobo lloviendo ya era demasiado.

-¡No retrocedan!- gritaba ojo loco, nadie hubiera huido como cobarde pero siempre era bueno recordar las cosas-¡Soporten!¡los estamos venciendo!

En teoría era verdad, los hombres lobo no podían con la orden pero el tiempo apremiaba, si llegaban las otras sedes, eran hombres muertos.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny fueron mas inteligente, iban avanzando pegados s al pared formando un angosto grupo si alguno se les acercaba simplemente o lo encadenaban o lo aturdían.

Harry si estaba en medio de la batalla cortaba licántropos mientras maldecía a unos y encadenaba a otros. De repente un increíble rugido salio de la boca de un hombre lobo, al parecer era el líder por que todos se agruparon, en ese momento atrás de ellos se comenzaron a salir de 10 pequeñas puertas muchos hombres lobo que se formaron inmediatamente atrás de ellos, eran miles y miles, era impresionantes ver como de solo 10 puertas salían tantos tan rápido.

-¡Diablos!-dijo Remus -¡Son la sede de los Balcanes!¡Debieron poder llegar aca!¡Solo esperemos que las otras sedes no tengan la misma suerte!

-¡Pero como llegaron!-pregunto Moody- ¡No se pueden aparecer y hay encantamientos antilechuza!

-¡Vienen de armarios evanescentes!-dijo Lupin

-¡Imposible están bloqueados!-repuso Moddy

.¡Encontraron la manera, no es imposible romper una barrera mágica anti-espectral!-

-¡MIERDA!- fue lo único que pudo gritar ojoloco-¡Muy bien!¡Quiero 2 líneas!¡una paraca cada lado de hombres lobo!¡La primera mitad izquierda, la otra derecha!

En la orden por si se necesitaban formar pociones cada uno tenía un numero que le era asignado antes de salir así pues la primera mitad era del uno al 125 en este caso.

Rápidamente se organizaron, Moddy dirigía una, Lupin la otra.

-¡Recuerden!-grito Moddy- ¡Ellos o ustedes, usen maldiciones imperdonables!

Harry y sus amigos estaban todos en la misma línea, los hombres lobo se abalanzaron sobre ellos apenas vieron que se estaban formando.

-¡YA!-Ordeno Lupin

Diferentes maldiciones salieron de las varitas, algunos lanzaron avada kedabra, pero la mayoría lanzo a hacerlos volar.

-¡Bombarda!- grito Harry, el hechizo dio de lleno en un hombre lobo, otros 4 murieron por la cercanía a la explosión. No importa cuantas maldiciones lanzaran estos iban avanzando y ganando terreo, iba ser una masacre, lo único bueno era que la calle era muy angosta por lo que no podían simplemtne acabarlos por simple número.

Se concentro por unos momentos en el poder del hechizo, mientras visualizaba una cuchilla cortando a sus enemigos.

-¡Diffindo!- dijo Harry mientras terminaba un movimiento horizontal, lento y fuerte, la varita temblaba a cada centímetro por que el quería, una cortada profunda en el pecho hizo caer a la línea de enfrente, lo que hizo fue volver un simple cortador una súper espada, concentrando mucha fuerza y haciendo un movimiento muy fuerte pero lento.

-¡A la cuenta de tres llénenlos de aceite!- les dijo Harry a sus amigos

-¡3!-

-¡Oileus!- 4 chorros de aceite como petróleo mojar a los hombres lobo

-¡Incendio!- Los hombres lobo comenzaron a arder, sin embargo eran un ejercito completo y ya habían ganado distancia, los licántropos se podían permitir perder numero, la orden no podía permitirse perder nada.

Los hombres lobo quemados intentaron abalanzarse sobre ellos

-¡Todos!- dijo Lupin-¡háganlos retroceder, no queremos morir quemados, a la de tres!¡1, 2 3!

¡Depulso!- Todos los de la línea de Harry gritaron varias veces hasta que los hombres lobo murieron por el fuego y se dejaron de abalanzar sobre ellos

-Buena idea Potter- dijo Moody- ¡Llénenlos de aceite, y que ardan en el infierno!

Harry, no tenia la sangre fría de ojoloco, es verdad que le gustaba la lucha contra mortifagos como a su padre o a Sirius pero, les gustaba mandarlos a azkaban, aturdirlos y saber que tal ves algún día puedan salir, sino revindicados por lo menos con el suficiente miedo a no hacer nada estupido, no le gustaba matar, le incomodaba, ya no le dolía como hace unas semanas, pero una cosa era matar a alguien instantáneamente o por un maleficio que quemarlos hasta la muerte. No pensaba que nadie mereciera tal sufrimiento.

Harry no pensaba que Moody fuera despiadado, al contrario. Barty Crouch no le gustaba Moody de auror por que no mataba a los Mortifagos, si no que siempre los capturaba, Harry sospechaba que ojoloco se retiro de auror del ministerio mas no de la orden del fénix al fin de la pasada guerra, solo por que era fiel a unos ideales. Sin embargo cuando tenia que matar aunque no le gustara el hombre lo hacia y ya, pero Harry se sentía incomodo pero ahora se sentía un monstruo, habia quemado a alguien hasta morir era demasiado cruel, ya lo habia hecho dos veces, pero esta le habia dolido mas, los mortifagos tenían la mayoría control sobre sus decisiones pero Los hombres lobo muchos se les obligaba o se les lavaba el cerebro para que odiaran a la sociedad que supuestamente los rechazaba (bueno el supuestamente era cierto, si los rechazaban, para Harry el mundo mágico era mucho menos avanzado en muchas cosas que el muggle)

La línea ya estaba a escasos 5 metros y maldiciones explosivas también los dañarían

-¡Maldiciones imperdonables cada cuarto de segundo!-gritaron Lupin y Moody casi al mismo tiempo.

Los miembros de la orden del fénix estaban entrenados en la percepción de las unidades de tiempo para que así las maldiciones fueran coordinadas y toda la línea de enfrente caía y ninguno avanzaba, claro que poco a poco iban tomando terreno

-¡Avada Kedabra! -¡Avada Kedabra! -¡Avada Kedabra! -¡Avada Kedabra! -¡Avada Kedabra! -¡Avada Kedabra!.

Tuvieron que subir el rango de lanzamiento por que corrían demasiado rápido, prácticamente ya solo se veía una lina perpetua de un color verde claro salir y dar contra los hombres lobo, estos no retrocedían solo avanzaban poco a poco. Los miembros de la orden estaban muy cansados, había que ser un mago poderoso, bueno lo eran, pero no creían que pudieran aguantar mucho tiempo.

-¡Profesor Lupin!-dijo Harry-¡No aguantaremos, debemos dejar de matarlos, empujémoslos para poder acabar con ellos mas fácilmente y sin gastar tanta energía!

-¡Ya lo se Harry!- grito Remus, ya cogiendo la varita con dos manos- pero están muy cerca ya, apunta de hechizos para empujarlos o lanzarlos en el aire, solo haríamos que cayeran contra la lina de atrás se volvieran a levantar y estaríamos perdidos, no los mataríamos solo los empujaríamos eternamente, esto es mejor, además mira, los cuerpos ya les hace difícil el paso!

-¡Pero no sirve de nada!-grito Harry (hacían las maldiciones no verbales)

-¡Esta bien háblame pero no te atrases con tus disparos, mira!

Efectivamente tres hombres lobo ya estaban a 3 metros no más, todos al estar tan cerca solo intentaban saltar sobre los magos, pero las maldiciones les daban en el aire, Harry rápidamente los mato y siguió disparando mucho más rápido que los demás para adelantarse y seguir con la sincronización.

-¡No sirve de nada!¡Solo siguen avanzando!¡Ay que pensar en algo!

-¡Para que empujarlos sirva para luego acabarlos, tendríamos que concentrarnos unos segundos para empujar varias líneas varios metros!¡Pero en esos 5 o 6 segundos ya estaríamos muertos!¡Por Merlín Harry! Ya casi les podemos pelear con ellos a puño limpio!-

-¡Tengo una idea!-dijo Harry

-¡Hermione, Ginny Ron, suban el rango de disparo todavía mas y ayúdenme con mi parte de hombres lobo!

-¡No Harry!-dijo Ron-¡Avanzarían mucho, acelerarían su avance muchos centímetros, más incluso un metro!

-¡Ya lo se!-grito Harry perdiendo la paciencia.¡Lo que haré les hará perder el terreno que ganen, incluso varios metros mas, lo suficiente para hacerlos volar sin salir lastimados nosotros!

Para ese momento los hombres lobo ya se encontraban a dos metros, habían pasado 30 minutos desde que comenzaron la lluvia de asesinas, era claro, los licántropos ganaban terreno y aunque las capas protegían de mordidas los otros no tendrían la misma suerte, seria una carnicería y no tardarían en matar a toda la orden del fénix. El sudor en las frentes de todos brillaban algunos ya estaban perdiendo rango de disparo, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que el primero ya no le salieran maldiciones y todos estarían perdidos.

-¡Cuando les diga ya!-

-¡Pero Harr..-intento decir Ginny

-¡Ginny, confía en mi, solo serán 6 segundos!

-¡Dime que quieres hacer!-le grito Hermione

-¡No hay tiempo!¡Confíen en mi!

-¡Pero…-

-¡YA!

Los otros tres amigos no lo pensaron y comenzaron a subir todavía mas su rango de disparo intercalándose, ahora avanzaban más rápido los hombres lobo

-¡Harry rápido, has lo que vayas ha hacer!- le grito Ron

Harry no respondió, tenia la varita fuertemente puesta delante de el, quería concentrar todo su poder, no podía ser demasiado por que el impulso del hechizo rebotaría y lo sacaría a volar, en 5 segundos creyó calcular bien y que era suficiente.

-¡DEPULSO!- el hechizo de Harry que traía mucho poder hizo que 4 líneas de 6 hombres lobo salieran despedidas hacia atrás a un metro del piso tumbando a la línea de atrás, el espacio dejado en la zona del hechizo de era de siete metros "_Suficiente_" pensó

-¡Bombarda!¡Bombarda!¡Bombarda!¡Bombarda!¡Exploteus!¡Depulso!(le pareció buena idea mezclar)¡Depulso!¡Exploteus!¡Exploteus!¡Bombarda!¡Deveretis!¡Avada Kedabra!¡Deveretis!¡Deveretis!¡Deveretis! (prefería hacer varios deveretis que aturdiera a unos pocos que unos pocos deveretis que aturdieran a muchos, ya se cansaría mucho, mas de lo que ya estaba)¡Avada Kedabra!¡Exploteus! ¡Exploteus! ¡Exploteus! ¡Exploteus! ¡Exploteus! ¡Exploteus!¡Reducto!¡Exploteus!

Harry estaba agotado, pero sabía que no le pasaría otras ves lo que paso en el ataque a la madriguera. Sus amigos lo miraban asombrados, pero siguieron con las maldiciones asesinas, habían recuperado bastante terreno pero solo en una fracción de ellos, los otros se encontraban igual, Harry vio Lupin que ya estaba ordenando lo que había que hacer, Harry había liberado 50 metros de hombres lobo pero solo unos 6 metros de ancho

-¡2, 3 y 4 reemplazan al uno mientras los mandan a volar, 1, 3 y 4 reemplazan al dos, 2, 4 y 5 al tres, así sucesivamente!

¡YA!

Toda la línea comandada por Remus había visto lo que había hecho Harry así sabían lo que tenían que hacer, Moody también hizo lo mismo, los hombres lobo perdían rápidamente el terreno que habían ganado lentamente, claro que la orden del fénix no aguantaría mas, ahora era cuestión de una guerra sicológica que asustara a los hombres lobo.

Las dos líneas comenzaron a avanzar lentamente pero cada ves mas rápido y a distanciarse una de otra por lo dos lados de la calle, hay que recordar que lo licántropos obviamente no eran salvajes, tenían plena conciencia de sus actos y también sentían miedo de igual forma, por lo que comenzaron a retroceder, al ver que en segundos morían cientos de hombres lobo. Si estos simplemente hubieran sido salvajes y se limitaran a corren hacia el enemigo, la orden tarde o temprano se cansaría y morirían pero ellos ahora veían a esa lina de 125 hombres como algo incólume e invencible, todavía quedaban miles de miles atrás, pero no tenían conciencia que la orden solo aguantaría por máximo una hora mas, es verdad era miles, pero a cada descarga de bombardas y explosiones morían cientos por lo junto de los licántropos y eso que cada descarga era cada 6 segundos aproximadamente además una lluvia de maldiciones asesinas. La ilusión de todos era que aprovechándose de su miedo huyeran o que llegara ayuda, la inteligencia que les proporcionaba la poción había sido su perdición.

En ese momento Moody Grito lo suficientemente duro para que se oyera por encima de los rugidos asustados de los lobos.

-¡McGonagal me mando un patronus, dice que le pidió ayuda a Scrimgeur pero este no puede por que esta atacando la sede de gran bretaña, ¡los lobos son unos estupidos! El líder de esta sede logro mandar el mensaje de alguna forma a las otras 11, pero solo la de los Balcanes y la de gran bretaña encontraron la forma de llegar, en Gales se estaba viendo miles de hombres lobo corriendo tanto dentro de las alcantarillas como por las calles, se cree que iban a una afluyente de alcantarillado que estaba llena de trasladores, todavía no se sabe como lograron implantarlos!¡ El cuarte general de aurores reacciono y siguió la pista de donde venían, unos interceptaron a los que ya se dirigían a los trasladores y los otros miles cogieron la fabrica por sorpresa!¡les esta yendo mejor que a nosotros!¡Sin embargo se astuto mucho por la posibilidad de perder a la orden así que envió a todos los extranjeros!¡El ministro ruso también pidió ayuda a los de los ministerios vecinos y ya vienen en camino, aguanten!¡Miren al cielo que llegaran por el aire!

-¡Harry, no vayas a participar en la descarga, ya estas muy cansado, sigue disparando imperdonables pero una por segundo!- le grito Lupin

Harry realmente agradeció la orden, ya no podía mantener ese rango de tiro sin que le pasara nada.

-¡Espero que podamos capturar al líder!- Grito Hermione.

Para ese momento cada línea de la orden ya tenia una distancia de casi 100 metros con el frente de los hombres lobo.

-¡No mas maldiciones asesinas!- grito Lupin-¡Encadénenlos desde aca!

Los hombres lobo no se atrevían aponer se ala carga, seguían retrocediendo por lo que Lupin aprovechando ordeno algo que nadie esperaba oír mas ese día, por lo menos no de el.

-¡A la carga!- grito Lupin, Moody quería tenerlos mas alejados todavía así que no hizo lo mismo

Remus, Podmore, Hermione, Ginny, Hagrid, Ron, Bill, Arthur, Harry, Charlie, Neville, Fred y George de pronto se encontraron juntos en la batalla sin que nadie se diera cuenta, además de los chicos solo Arthur y los gemelos traían las capas protectoras.

¡Desmancadenai!- grito Harry encadenando y desmayando un hombre lobo

Todos estaba corriendo y los hombres lobo ya huían despavoridos, ahora los números no servían para nada, ellos 13 iban a la cabeza de su línea de ataque encadenando y a veces desmayando a los hombres lobo. La línea de ellos era la que iba hacia dentro de la sede, la de Moddy iba hacia donde vinieron, ahora había nuevas esperanzas de encontrar el líder antes de que lograra escapar. De repente nuevos mortifagos salieron a encontrarse con ellos, debían ser lo que habían alcanzado a escapar de la fallida emboscada. Algunos atacaban desde la calle, otros desde las ventanas, de repente un maleficio cortante le dio de lleno a la garganta de Bill Weasley haciéndole un gran corte muy profundo, talvez había alcanzado la espina

-¡No!-gritaron todos, inmediatamente los que sabían hechizos de sanación comenzaron se los comenzaron a lanzar rápidamente, todos instintivamente pensaron en la hemorragia, Hermione que si se dio cuenta de la magnitud de la cortada, le lanzo un hechizo que servia de tubo mágico para reemplazar la orta y la yugular mientras conseguían ayuda después un hechizo para estabilizarlo que mantuviera unida la espina dorsal.

Harry instintivamente, apenas termino Hermione quiso apartarlo de la pelea

¡Mobilicorpus!- dijo Harry cuerdas amarraron las extremidades y cabeza de Bill y el rápidamente se lo llevo a un callejón y lo puso detrás de un contenedor de basura, se quito la capa protectora y se la puso encima de el en todo el cuerpo sin antes haber tomado la varita del pelirrojo.

Con las dos varitas apunto al mortifago que sabía que le había lanzado el maleficio y controlándose para no hacerle estallar el cráneo con un reducto solo lo desmayo y amarro.

Todos siguieron su ofensiva, los maleficios no les daban y cuando les daban y no era imperdonable o hacían un escudo o lo dejaban pasar para la túnica. Sin embargo aunque era relativamente fácil si eran muchos mas y era bastante agotador lanzar tantas maldiciones y esquivar el doble. Harry mientras peleaba con 4 mortifagos (si es que a esos aprendices merecían el titulo) pensaba que pasaría si esos que tenia enfrente fueran tan buenos magos como Snape o Voldemort "_Estaría muerto_". Cada vez más le aterraba la posibilidad de tales tropas entrenadas y por lo menos supo que ahora con dos sedes licantropas destruidas, retrasaría los planes de Voldemort incluso un año, bueno, los planes referente a los hombres lobo. Los trece se abrieron paso sacando de combate mortifagos y hombres lobo hasta que llegaron a la puerta de el líder, inmediatamente hombres lobo no convertidos y mortifagos le comenzaron alanzar maldiciones desde las ventanas de el edificio, lo que parecía una maldición rompe músculos y una cortante le dieron en el pecho a Ginny, maldiciones que rebotaron contra los que las lanzaron. Como si eso fuera una llave, todos los trece, sobre todo Harry y sus amigos muertos de la ira, descargaron toda contra el edificio. Algunos hombres lobo que no habían escapado para ir a caer en las fauces de los otros flancos y de los aurores que ya iban a llegar se habían quedado rezagados y viendo que esos trece estaban solos y que los otros venían bastante atrás se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

Los sorprendidos fueron los licántropos cuando estos trece fueron corriendo a su encuentro mientras los encadenaban. Harry y los demás intentaron abrir la puerta pero los hechizos rebotaban en todas las direcciones, intentaron acercarse pero fueron repelidos, intentaron acabar los encantamientos pero el encantamiento solo rebotaba, incluso cuando visualizaban acabar con el encantamiento que hacia que rebotaran, pasaba lo mismo. Sin embargo sabían que el líder estaba dentro, por que ahí seguían los defensores, así que comenzaron a demoler el edificio, ahí mismo llegaron los otros de su línea y ninguno puedo abrir la puerta. Los asediados oponían una fiera resistencia que era inútil contra las maldiciones de la orden, el momento en que ya no se oía nadie dentro y pensaron que estaban muertos. Corrieron hacia delante y vieron a los aurores rusos pelando contra los licántropos, si nadie los ayudaba morirían sin remedio, estaban oponiendo resistencia de la misma forma en que ellos lo habían hecho, pero ya tenían un numero considerable de bajas, victimas de la emboscada de la tarde (ya eran como las 11 de la noche) se dividieron rápidamente, cada grupo iba ir a ayudar a lo rusos y ala orden en cada una de las 4 calles. Lupin y un grupo de miembros entre los que estaban los Weasley y Harry fueron a socorrer a unos 1200 rusos (según calculó Hermione, normalmente sus cálculos eran exactos de una forma casi mágica) Que ya tenían a varios miles de hombres entre sus filas además de varios cientos de mortifagos. El grupo de la orden no eran muchos pero antes de llegar ya habían aturdido y sacado fuera de combate a los mortifagos ahora el problema eran los licántropos y aguantar lo suficiente hasta que llegaran los aurores, Harry se preguntaba por que tardaban tanto, no es que apareciéndose se demoraran mas de unos segundos y luego recordó que no se podían aparecer por que no sabían donde era, no podían usar trasladores por que estaban bloqueados, así que era posible que hubieran llegado al ministerio ruso y ahí estuvieran organizándose.

Ninguno del grupo se quedo lejos encadenándolos, esos hombres eran héroes, los tenían completamente rodeados habían varias decenas de cadáveres o heridos en el piso y algunos estaban pelando mano a mano, Harry sabia que los aurores manejaban algunas artes marciales muggle pero pelar con un hombre lobo mano a mano rayaba con la locura. Harry apenas llego comenzó a lanzar maldiciones con las dos varitas a diestra y siniestra. Hagrid mandaba a volar con sus golpes a los hombres lobo y Fang los atacaba en el piso, Ginny era realmente increíble, puede que no fuera la más poderosa pero escapaba y saltaba de una forma difícil de alcanzar. Harry se distrajo por ver a Ginny y un hombre lobo aprovechando se lanzo hacia el por detrás, cuando ya estaba en el piso y lo iba a morder, apareció Fawkes que lo embistió y lo mando a volar.

-¡Fawkes!-grito Harry emocionado.¡Ayúdanos!¡Si ves a alguien en problemas sálvalo!

El fénix asintió y comenzó a volar en círculos por el campo de batalla descendiendo en picada cuando veía a alguien en peligro de muerte

Harry vio con pesar muchos aurores rusos mordidos _"mas vidas arruinadas por Voldemort" _pensó Harry. Siguió luchando durante 20 minutos, con muchos rasguños y heridas de gravedad pero gracias a Merlín sin un solo mordisco. Encadenaba y aturdía a los hombres lobo con sus dos varitas y también los cortaba con su espada cuando era necesario. De repente Harry oyó zumbidos de escobas y sonidos de batalla que debían provenir de más adelante y de las otras entradas de la zona. Arriba comenzaron a llegar cientos de aurores con túnicas negras y amarillas y atrás de ellos aurores vestidos de azul que Harry pensó eran franceses y después aurores morenos que venían en alfombras mágicas, por la calle de donde venían miles de aurores aparecieron de diferente uniformes y de diferentes lenguas

¡General Garcés!¡Gusto en verlo!-le dijo Harry al jefe de las fuerzas colombianas, lo había conocido en el ataque al ministerio de magia.

¡Señor Potter!¡Debe salir de aca!¡Esta muy mal herido!-dijo el general, un hombre alto, esbelto, pelinegro de unos 40 años-

¡Creo que esta exagerando señor!¡Me iré a que me quiten estos rasguños cuando no quede esto aya acabado, no se a usted pero no me gusta irme de un campo de batalla hasta que no este seguro que no hay enemigo!- dijo Harry, aunque sabia que no era verdad, una garra de un lobo le dio desde la mejilla hasta el muslo derecho, herida que sospechaba era lo bastante profunda para unos días en San mungo y una muerte dolorosa si no se trataba.

En este momento llegaron los sanadores, los hombres lobo ya habían sido todos inmovilizados o por lo menos los de la zona.

-¡Harry!- grito Ginny que estaba con los Weasley- ¡Vamos por Bill!

Llevaron Bill Weasley a una carpa de sanadores que habían puesto en el lugar, una de las muchas. Hermione y Ginny que lo habían "examinado" en el camino les explicaron las lesiones y los hechizos con los cuales lo estabilizaron, el sanador ruso que hablaba ingles les dijo le habían salvado la vida, el hechizo casi lo mata al instante pero un momento antes de que el cerebro dejara de funcionar habían aplicado los hechizos de la espina dorsal y de las venas importantes. Literalmente les dijeron que si hubieran reaccionado menos de un segundo después Bill estaría muerto. Todos los Weasley le agradecieron a Hermione y Harry por lo que habían hecho. El sanador pregunto si tenían alguna Herida grave, Harry ya se había curado los pequeños rasguños visibles y arreglado su ropa para que no le vieran la herida. Harry dijo que no, no es que no quisiera que lo atendieran pero quería participar de todo lo que hubiera que hacer además de preguntar por que la demora y quien dio el soplo a los licántropos.

Se encontró con el señor Delacure, el papa de Fleur, este era auror y era el general de las fuerzas francesas en gran bretaña, Harry lo había conocido de la misma forma en el ministerio.

Harry gusto en verle de nuevo, ¿como esta mi hija?- pregunto este educadamente

-Bien señor-dijo Harry-En la madriguera

-¿Y mi nuero?-

-Peleo hoy, en este momento esta en la el hospital provisional. Estuvo cerca pero se recuperara-

La cara del señor Delacure se puso preocupada, la familia de la novia de Bill lo quería mucho, casi como a un hijo según aseguraba la esposa del auror francés.

-No se preocupe- lo tranquilizo Harry- Estará bien.

Harry siguió su camino, quería encontrar a Moody y a Mcgonagal para preguntarles como había terminado todo y como si su pensamiento fuera un conjuro los vio en la esquina.

¡Potter!-grito Mcgonagal mientras corrían hacia su encuentro-¿Estas Bien?

-E estado mejor- dijo Harry

-¡Potter que crees que haces parado, esa herida podría matarte!- dijo ojoloco viéndolo con su ojo mágico

Harry había olvidado el ojo mágico de Moody, pero bueno solo quería hacer unas preguntas.

-¿Qué herida Alastor?- pregunto la profesora asustada

-Una herida muy profunda desde el cuello a la rodilla, un zarpaso, tranquila Minerva no se va a convertir en hombre lobo- la tranquilizo Moody

-Solo quiero hacer unas preguntas- dijo Harry

-¡Bueno hazlas rápido!- Lo apuro Mcgonagal

-¿Cómo es el saldo de victimas?-

-100 aurores rusos muertos y 213 convertidos en hombres lobo, no nos esperábamos la emboscada el ministerio ruso ya encontró al traidor y le están sacando información- dijo Mcgonagal, a Harry le asombraba como había resultados tan rápidos en el mundo mágico

-¿Y en la orden?-

-19 muertos, 25 convertidos y cinco perdieron algún miembro- dijo Moody

-¿Quiénes fueron?

-De los que conozcas, Dedalus Diggle perdió la mano derecha pero es zurdo con la varita así que no importa- Mcgongal y Harry se miraron entre si y después le lanzaron una mira severa a ojoloco, ojoloco se hizo el que no vio nada y continuo- Hagrid…-a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón- perdió la punta del dedo anular, pero se la harán crecer en san mungo igual que a diggle la mano. Los demás no los conoces, son miembros nuevos pero a todos los mutilados les crecerá de nuevo, la magia a avanzado mucho yo no tuve la misma suerte, dijo Moody viendo su pata de palo.

-Ni que eso te impidiera seguir mandando mortifagos a azkaban ojoloco- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Moody lo miro largamente y una mueca que Harry interpreto correctamente como una sonrisa de suficiencia aparecio en la cara del viejo auror "retirado"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Espero que les aya gustado


	9. Miedos

Bueno aquí viene el capitulo. En cuanto a lo de HOgwarts, mi intención de aplazar el semestre es para pensarlo, pero es no es fácil que el cuarteto vuelva por que estamos en guerra. De una ves, va ha haber bajas y muchas de esta van a doler, y bastante, no me creo esos fics en lo que el ministerio sigue perfectamente después de la guerra. Así que a pesar de que los que dijeron que si, si Harry vuelve o no Hogwarts todavía esta inconcluso.

No siendo mas aquí viene (perdón por la indecisión, pero si todo esta en Hogwarts se pierde la guerra, y si todo queda vuelto nada antes de comenzar años, peor)

**Miedos**

Harry se encontraba feliz en su habitación en San mungo (ya le parecía que esa habitación era su tercer hogar). Ya había pasado una semana desde la batalla en Moscú. Las heridas que tenia eran mas graves de lo que todos a simple vista pensaron, estas le habían perforado parte del riñón, del estomago y por poco del pulmón pero debido a la batalla y a la adrenalina corriendo por su sangre no le había parecido gran cosa en ese momento. En el cuarto de san mungo se encontraban Ron, Hermione y la señora Weasley. Ginny no había venido en toda la semana y Harry se sentía muy deprimido, esta apenas se entero de que Harry tenia una herida mortal, que no les había dicho y que además la había escondido solo para resolver sus dudas le pego una cachetada que a Harry le dolió mas que mil crusios al verle lagrimas en la cara, después de esto lo embrujo con su mocomurcielago, se fue y no la volvió a ver. Los demás también se habían molestado pero sin embargo entendían las razones de querer saber que había pasado y a quienes les había pasado algo sin embargo Ginny era obviamente diferente y Harry comprendía que solo estaba dolida por que el había arriesgado su vida, lo que mas molestaba al muchacho era saber que estaba haciendo sufrir a su novia.

En ese momento mientras pensaba como resolver la situación entro Moody mas feliz de lo que Harry lo había visto en mucho tiempo.

-¡Las encontramos!- grito este

-¿Qué encontraron?-pregunto Hermione

-¡Las otras sedes licantropas!-dijo este- Cuando atacamos el edificio como lo pensamos el jefe murió, pero su consejero no. Después de un poco de Virateserum y un poco de "charla" nos dio las ubicaciones de las otras 10, la orden ha dicho que no participara, la batalla de hace una semana dejo muchos heridos y no estamos dispuestos a arriesgar a mas miembros teniendo en cuenta los que perdimos.

-¡Que bien!-dijo Harry, la mayoría de los hombres lobos de Europa y Asia seguían a Lord Voldemort pero también muchos obligados, manipulados o amenazados. Prueba de esto era no importarles perder cientos frente a una lluvia de asesinas solo para avanzar unos cuantos centímetros. Si se capturaban a los líderes y se tenía mucho cuidado en no dejar libre por ahora a los afines con la ideología del señor oscuro que pudieran someter a los demás (que se estaba seguro no podían ser mas que unos cuantos miles, esos miles allegados a Greyback mas unos cuantos del exterior), unos pocas entrevistas darían a conocer los nombres de los indicados.

Esto aunque un gran respiro era sin duda solo un pequeño pasó para acabar con las influencias de Voldemort, todavía quedaban clases y rasas que no se habían decidido por nadie. Los centauros, que por ahora seguían manteniéndose neutrales diciendo que esta guerra era "una guerra de los magos" querían que perdiera Voldemort, seguían despreciando a los magos y siendo estrictos con mezclar su cultura pero por lo menos ya no se unirían al señor tenebroso y se defenderían, si defenderse significaba pelear del mismo lado mas no cooperando con ni con la orden ni con el ministerio lo harían. Harry sabía que era un gran paso, prácticamente decían que aunque no iban a ser aliados cuando la guerra los tocara pelearían contra un enemigo común. Sin embargo no lo complacía esto, la cooperación era imprescindible para ganar la guerra pero algo es algo, por ahora. Lo duendes si se habían unido contra el señor oscuro y aceptaron cooperar con quien hubiera que cooperar. En el último ataque al callejo Diagon (hace tres días, estos ataques eran cada semana, pero como Voldemort no tenia las fuerzas entrenadas no quería atacar de verdad por ahora solo llegaban 500 mortifagos lanzaban una o dos maldiciones explosiva dirigidas a los escaparates y se iban, raramente había un muerto ya que apenas los veían aparecer la gente se tiraba al piso, esto causaba terror, sabiendo que el cualquier momento los transeúntes podrían estar envueltos en un ataque. Los aurores estaba ahí pendientes pero aparecerse, hacer volar algo y luego irse en menos de diez segundos no daba tiempo para nada, máximo una captura) murieron tres duendes, estos tuvieron muy mala suerte ya que salían de Gringots en ese momento y una maldición los alcanzo mientras caminaban por la calle. Los duendes amaban la venganza, la veían como algo bello y precioso que había que calcular para disfrutar hasta el último momento así que apenas murieron estos tres le declararon la guerra a Voldemort. Los gigantes ya todos se le habían unido, menos Grawp, claro. Este vivía en las montañas pero del monstruo que Harry conoció no quedaba nada. Hagrid le había enseñado a hablar y a cuidar un poco mas de sus apariencia (no es que Hagrid pudiera hablar mucho de esto pero había hecho un buen trabajo) también le había enseñado a leer y a escribir e incluso un poco de magia, no es que los gigantes tuvieran tanta en la sangre como los magos pero si tenían algo y podían usar una varita. Los vampiros estaban divididos, muchos clanes se habían unido a Voldemort, otros lo odiaban y luchaban contra el y otros se querían mantener neutrales. La gente del agua quería lucha contra voldemort pero no es que pudieran hacer demasiado, pues no podían salir del agua, sin embargo dijeron que si un mortifago pasaba por ahí le lanzarían lanzas hasta matarlo. Los elfos odiaban las mutaciones de la naturaleza y su destrucción así pues que de la misma forma que los dementores le eran aliados naturales los elfos enemigos naturales.

Por otro lado estaban los mortifagos que Harry no se podía sacar de la cabeza, solo había que ver la primera guerra para comprender el miedo.

Gideon y Fabian Prewet, los hermanos de Molly, eran considerados héroes por luchar contra cinco mortifagos y perder, Harry había luchado contra doscientos y había matado a la mayoría (este no contaba el ataque a la madriguera por que aquí había, primero mortifagos muchos mas experimentados, segundo gano por suerte y por un poco de ingenio y tercero casi muere y hubiera muerto sin haber matado un solo mortifago por habilidades mágicas si no por un simple combustible. Sencillamente había sido, suerte, ayuda en el momento apropiada, fuego y además que el señor tenebroso no les dio permiso para usar maldiciones mas fuertes), sin embargo la diferencia es que estos mortifagos debían de haber sido magos experimentados ya que el asesinato ocurrió en el momento en que Voldemort estaba en su auge y por eso los consideraban héroes en cambio a Harry solo lo consideraban un muchacho con habilidades mágicas precoses para su edad y tal ves digno de orgullo y respeto pero nunca como un héroe!, ni siquiera era visto entre los magos mas poderosos de la orden del fénix. Si Harry en este momento duraba más de un minuto contra Voldemort se debía sentir el más afortunado del mundo.

Moody hablo unos cuantos minutos mas y después salio apurado ya que tenia que ir a vigilar.

Al rato entro Lupin, parecía muy cansado

-Hola Profesor- dijo Harry

-Hola Harry, bueno primero no me digas profesor hace tres años que no lo soy- dijo Lupin fastidiado de las veces que había dicho eso

-¿Entonces como te digo?- pregunto el muchacho

-Remus o Lupin-

-Listo Remus- dijo Harry-

-Perdóname por no haber venido, estos días estuve en el ministerio ruso. El ministro quería un licántropo que les explicara que un hombre lobo podía llevar una vida normal, en realidad no fue necesario. La mayoría eran obligados, amenazados o les lavaban el cerebro quebrándoles la mente dejando una masa de nervios en ves de hombre para luego reconstruirlos a su modo, es horrible como reclutaban su ejercito, de hecho algunos se ofrecieron a pelear contra Voldemort ya que el ministerio Ruso tiene en su poder la poción, estos obviamente dijeron que no pero agradecieron el gesto. De los treinta mil hombres que estaban en el campo de batalla sobrevivieron diez y ocho mil y de esos solo ochocientos serán procesados. ¡Y ahora con las sedes descubiertas el señor tenebroso perderá todos los hombres lobo!

Remus estaba emocionado y Harry lo entendía, este en las reuniones de la orden siempre veía al ejército licántropo como otras victimas más y al final había tenido razón. Estaba feliz de que sus iguales fueran libres por fin de toda opresión, sin embargo Harry sabía que pasarían varios años hasta que la sociedad mágica dejara de rechazar los hombres lobo.

De repente se comenzaron a oír explosiones, era muy a lo lejos pero bastante claro, Harry reconoció maldiciones explosivas. Reacciono inmediatamente saltando de la cama y cogiendo su varita (nadie se preocupo por su salud ya que ya le iban a dar de alta), todos lo imitaron. Mas sirvió de nada ya que como llego se fu y duro menos de treinta segundos. Después vieron como 4 aurores corrían hacia la entrada. Harry creyó comprender.

-¿Que habrá pasado?- pregunto la señora Weasley

-Sospecho que habrá sido un ataque- dijo Lupin calmado

-Pero no en el hospital, creo que fue en la calle y las maldiciones fueron dirigidas a la fachada- dijo Ron

-No no lo creo- dijo Hermione- Hubiéramos oído pequeños temblores

-Pero hay protecciones mágicas- Harry

-No importa- dijo Lupin- Las protecciones mágicas repelen el hechizo pero si hay un impacto inofensivo sobre todo en las protecciones escudo y repeloras que son las que están en los edificios, ese impacto si se siente y como Hermione dijo se siente pequeños temblores-

-¿Pero por que? Hubieran lanzado los hechizos al hospital y aunque no hubiera hecho daño hubieran causado terror o por lo menos susto- pregunto Ron

-Puede haber dos razones, creo- dijo Harry- primero creo que quieren hacer mas daño que asustar, los muggle no lo van a recordar pero los magos van a recordar que hubo un ataque cerca de San Mungo o también puede ser por que las maldiciones hubieran rebotado y en este momento no se puede permitir perder números de su elite. Todavía sigo asustado pensando en tales tropas entrenadas. Miren solo a los prewet, los mataron 5 mortifagos y pelaron como héroes, por que son héroes, los mortifagos tenían mas habilidad, nosotros en Moscú peleamos contra 200 y fue pan comido, pero imagínenselos entrenados la mitad de cómo estaban los que asesinaron a Gideon y Fabian- dijo Harry

Todos lo miraron fijamente, todo el tiempo lo veían con cara preocupada y no sabían por que era.

-Se…que deben pensar que soy cobarde…pero…pero

-No pensamos eso Harry- Le aseguro Hermione

-Tienes razón-dijo Ron-

La señora Weasley adopto una postura mas seria y después una cara que a Harry le pareció la mas triste del mundo, Harry penso "_Soy un imbecil, ellos eran sus hermanos_"

-Harry- dijo la señora Weasley tiernamente- Los mortifagos que mataron a mi-mi-mis…her-hermanos como tu dices eran mejores, pero créeme que la orden hace todo lo que puede para encontrar los campos de entrenamiento. Tienes razón si los mortifagos estuvieran entrenados pues…

-¡Pues perderíamos la guerra!- dijo este ya perdiendo la paciencia por que a nadie parecía preocuparle

-¡No Harry no permito que digas eso!-dijo Lupin-¡Confía en la orden!¡Confía en ti mismo!

-¡Remus!-grito Harry-¡Si no hemos encontrado a Voldemort en dos años, crees que podremos encontrar los escondites!

-Harry recuerda los espi…- dijo Ron

-¡Por Merlín!¡¿Los espías que bebían comunicarse hace una semana y que no han dado señales de vida!?¡Acéptenlo los descubrieron!

-Harry no van a descub…- dijo Molly

-¡Si señora Weasley!¡Si es posible descubrir a 11 espías, probablemente Voldemort mismo los esta entrenando y los descubrió!-

-¡Harry manejaban la oclumancia!- grito Lupin

-REMUS, ES VOLDEMORT! ES VOLDEMORT! ES EL MAGO MAS MALVADO DE LA HISTORIA! ¡ES TAL VES EL MEJOR MAESTRO DE LEGEREMANCIA QUE HAY!

-Harry- dijo Hermione- No has considerado la posibilidad que parte del entrenamiento sea el aislamiento y no se han podido comunicar?

-Hermione-dijo Harry mientras respiraba lentamente para calmarse- Si ese fuera el caso, los espías solo podrían dar noticias cuando el entrenamiento aya terminado

-¡Tenemos tiempo para prepararnos!- dijo Lupin

-¡Prepárense lo que quieran!¡Creen defensas, adviertan a la población!¡Busquen cooperación!¡NO SERVIRA PARA NADA!¡VOLDEMORT CUENTA CON CASI 30000 MORTIFAGOS Y DE TODAS PARTES DEL GLOBO SE LE ESTAN UNIENDO!¡LUPIN HAY TREINTA MIL AURORES EN EUROPA!¡ADEMAS TIENE LA SORPRESA, ¿QUE CREES QUE PASARIA SU TODO SU EJERCITO ENTRENADO ATACARA EN ESTE MOMENTO AL MINISTERIO?¡SOLO TENDRIA QUE ATACAR CADA CENTRO DE GOBIERNO UNO POR UNO Y HABREMOS PERDIDO LA GUERRA!

Lupin se sentó en una silla desvastado con las manos en la cara, Harry tenía razón, pensándolo bien no veía una forma de cómo podían ganar la guerra, la crudeza de esta no había comenzado y a menos que no encontraran los escondites estaban perdidos.

-Harry, todo eso se puede evitar, se pueden volver los lugares mágicos antidesaparcion y esta se volvería solo permitida en espacios asignados, alarmas como en Hogsmeade y cosas así, además si encontramos por lo menos unos cuantos campos de entrenamiento se podría equilibrar la balanza, además Harry tienes que entender que en una guerra hay bajas y posiblemente nosotros moriremos- dijo Hermione

-PERO YO NO QUIERO QUE MUERAN, NO QUIERO QUE MUERAN TODOS, DESPUES YO MATE A VOLDEMORT POR NADA!!!!- Grito Harry

-Harry…-

-¿Y QUE PASARIA SI EL MINISTERIO ES DESTRUIDO?-

…

-¿Y SI LA ORDEN CAE?-

…

-¿SI LA SOCIEDA COLAPSA ANTES DE QUE MANDEN AYUDA?-

…

-¿SI NO QUEDA MUNDO QUE SALVAR?

…

-¿SI TODAS NUESTRAS OFENSIVAS FRACASAN?-

…

-¿Si..Voldemort…gana?

-Pelearemos Harry, pelaremos- dijo Ginny Weasley entrando por la puerta

-No quiero que mueran-

-¿Dónde esta el griffindor que fue a la cámara de los secretos a salvarme cuando todos me daban por muerta?¿Donde esta el que mato a 200 mortifagos?¿Donde esta el que fue a salvar a su padrino en medio de la noche sin saber que se iba a encontrar?¿Donde esta el que moriría por nosotros?¿Donde esta el hombre que amo?

Harry solo se acerco mientras las lagrimas de caían por la cara depuse la tomo por la cintura mientras bajaba las manos lentamente, Ginny le tomo el pelo con fuerza y se besaron como nunca en la visa se habían besado. Harry la atraía hacia el más de lo que era pertinente pero no le importaba.

La señora Weasley miraba sin mucho entusiasmo como se besaban sus dos hijos (Harry era su hijo y punto) tampoco le gusto como este ponía la manos en la cola de la chica y esta le tomaba el pelo con tanta fuerza. Sin embargo no dijo nada, sus hijos se amaban, se querían de la misma forma que Arthur y ella, y Harry la necesitaba mas que nunca, en este momento, la necesitaba.

Lo se, el capitulo esta muy corto, pero me parecía estupido alargarlo mas, no me gusto como quedo si les digo la verdad, creo que ha sido el mas malo del fic pero lo intente varias veces y nada mejor salio

Perdonden pero de todas maneras que los disfruten


	10. Asi Comienza

Pues hola, se que esta ves me demore y tal ves no quieran seguir leyendo el fic por tanto espacio entre capítulos pero es que estaba en la finca de una tía y acabe de llegar a la casa de ella en Medellín (una ciudad de Colombia) así que de una ves digo, este capitulo va a ser bastan bastante largo así que hoy actualizo mañana no, pasado si u de ahí casi todos los días. Este capitulo me a gustado mucho mucho mucho así que espero que lo disfruten.

**Así Comienza**

Miles de aurores y miembros de la Orden Del Fénix entraban a la caverna natural a las afueras de Oxford unos cinco mil mortifagos estaban aturdidos en el piso, prácticamente lo único que se veía por todo el piso de la caverna eran mortifagos aturdidos. Ya había miembros del ministerio llevándoselos mientras los demás aurores lanzaban una lluvia uniforme de aturdidores sobre los mortifagos para que estos no despertasen ya que seria un peligro aunque estuvieran amarrados.

Ya habían caído dos escondites uno de cinco mil y otro de tres mil, el primero como ya esta dicho en Oxford y el segundo en Berlín. Harry estaba mas tranquilo ya que este era un duro golpe para las fuerzas de Voldemort sin embargo no todas las noticias eran buenas. Esa mañana antes de comenzar la operación habían recibido dos terribles noticias, primero encontraron a Dedales Diggle muerto a la entrada Muggle del caldero chorreante, pero no se confirmaron con lanzarle la maldición asesina, de esa forma hubiera podido decir que era un tipo con suerte, la única forma en que pudieron reconocerle era por la mano perdida y por su sombrero. Había pruebas que demostraban que había sido torturado durante dos días sin siquiera dejar que enloqueciera con los crucios. Había estado sufriendo hasta el último momento y pegado a su sombrero había un pergamino con un mensaje escrito del puño y letra de Lord Voldemort.

_Orden Del Fénix: HOMBRES MUERTOS CAMINANDO_

A Harry le sorprendía la ridiculez del mensaje, ¿Dónde estaba el aristocrático Tom Marvolo Riddle? La única respuesta que pasaba por la cabeza del ojiverde es que este estaba realmente furioso y Harry lo comprobaba cuando de un momento a otro le dolía la cicatriz y por unos segundos estaba furioso con todo quien estuviera en la casa por lo que varias veces se encontraba a Ginny hecha una fiera y dispuesta a no hablarle nunca mas en la vida (claro que en tres segundos ya estaban reconciliados). Voldemort intentaba entrar en la mente de Harry todo el tiempo y este apenas y lo repelía o cuando ya tenia mucho dolor de cabeza y cansancio mental para poder bloquearlo simplemente creaba una fantasía donde las líneas de la orden fueran miles y miles o mostraba planes falsos, esto sin embargo no servia de nada, solo servia para que Voldemort no vieran sus recuerdos ya que este se daba cuenta fácilmente cuando eran mentira.

La segunda noticia era todavía peor, los ministerios de Francia, Bulgaria, Alemania y Rusia habían sido atacados y los ministros de cada país habían muerto junto con su gabinete y muchos aurores. El único ministro que había sobrevivido había sido el de Francia pero se encontraba en el hospital Robespierre y no saldría en algunas semanas.

Los ministerios intentaron nombrar un gobierno de emergencia y para el momento de la operación ya tenían un soporte pero obviamente no participaron en los ataques.

Era septiembre quince y Harry y los demás seguían en la madriguera pero eso era solo una forma de decir ya que se la pasaban la mayoría del tiempo en misiones para la orden. Aunque habían dado un duro golpe hace tres días las cosas no parecían mejorar.

Los ministerios de los países atacados estaban a punto del colapso, había incendios por todas las ciudades e incluso las naciones unidas muggle habían hablado sobre el tema pero decidieron simplemente mandar ayuda humanitaria dada la falta de información, eso fue un gran error ya que mandaron mas victimas a la boca del lobo.

En el cuartel general de la orden del fénix había decenas de personas corrían de una lado a otro recibiendo las decenas de lechuzas y mensajes que había por todas partes. Todos juntos intentaban calmar la situación en Alemania donde las cosas estaban totalmente fuera de control, en unos pocos días el ministerio de ese país se había convertido en un grupo de unas miles de personas que llevaban una guerra sin cuartel en las calles, por mas sorprendente que pareciera Voldemort no atacaba a los magos de la confederación que desmemorisaban a todo Muggle que viera algo. Al parecer debido a que el señor oscuro todavía no deseaba que se quebrara el estatuto del secreto por lo que la confederación no podía ayudar a los aurores por mas que quisiera para no abuzar de esta pleitesía que les ofrecía el señor oscuro, los aurores de Alemania comprendían que era lo correcto pero también estaban muy molestos al ver que un mago vestido de blanco los miraba con cara de no poder hacer nada mientras un mortifagos los torturaba

La sede de la confederación internacional de magos deliberaba en su sede principal ubicada en la isla de Georgia del sur cerca del polo norte. Habían decidió mandar magos en la ayuda de los países al punto del colapso pero disfrazarlos como ayuda de otros ministerios. Esta decisión fue tomada en absoluto secreto en una reunión en la que no había periodistas y en la que los asistentes fueron revisados varias veces. Diez mil aurores de todos los continente se dirigían por me dio de trasladores indetectables hacia diferentes ministerios y de ahí a Alemania. La ayuda de concentraban en este país ya que los demás países en problemas tenían cierto control de la situación.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione hablaban de la situación en la madriguera cuando de un momento a otro apareció Mcgonagal por la chimenea.

.¡Chicos!-dijo- no damos abasto necesitamos controlar la situación en Alemania, tomen este traslador-

La profesora saco una botella de cerveza Heiniken de su túnica y pronuncio

-¡Portus! ¡Rápido rápido al traslador!-grito la profesora

-¿A dónde nos llevara?-pregunto Hermione

-A la "sede" del ministerio alemán- dijo la directora como si eso no se pareciera a una sede

Los muchachos tocaron el traslador y tras sentir un gancho que los jalaba hacia dentro por el obligo se encontraron en un edificio todo de ladrillos destruido en varias partes y con muchos heridos alrededor. En el centro de la habitación en la que se encontraban había un hombre de color bajo pero fornido de unos 40 años. Este tenía un montón de pergaminos de mapas de edificios y mensajes quien sabe de quien enzima de un escritorio en un muy buen estado en contraste con lo demás de la habitación. En la pared estaban colgados diagramas de la ciudad de Berlín que mostraban la gran zona de control mortifaga con algunos puntos azules (que Harry supuso que era el ministerio, la orden, etc) y una gran burbuja azul con la bandera de Alemania pintada en ella que Harry supuso que era la zona en que se encontraban. También habían colgadas en las paredes fotografías de los mortifagos mas buscados, pergaminos que decían en letras bien negras y mayúsculas VOLDEMORT que Harry supuso eran para que la gente le perdiera el miedo al nombre, Harry recordó con nostalgia la frase de Dumbledore "el miedo al nombre aumenta el miedo al hombre". Había también escopetas en un rincón y Harry reconoció a uno de los soldados que lo salvo en la madriguera que en ese momento tomaba una de las armas de fuego y la miraba como diciendo "que vejestorio".

El hombre de color que Harry supuso era el ministro de emergencia se paro y lo saludo en un perfecto ingles

-Harry Potter un gusto en conocerlo mi nombre es Gustav Figorobish ministro de magia de Alemania- dijo este

-El gusto es mió, estamos a sus ordenes que quiere que hagamos- dijo Harry

-Esto es para contárselo a mis nietos, "Harry Potter fue mi subordinado"-dijo con una sonrisa, después su cara cambio- Si es que sobrevivo como para tener nietos, ¡Bueno creo que mejor les explico la situación!

Harry dudo que el ministro les expirara la situación a todos los nuevos combatientes que llegaban pero pensó que ser el elegido tenia sus ventajas.

-No puedo creer que apenas en unos días, ni siquiera una semana hayamos perdido tanto terreno, apenas y tenemos comunicación con las otras ciudades del país y solo nos comunican que hay miles de mortifagos atacando que si bien no son maquinas de matar si tienen buen entrenamiento- comenzó el ministro- Si les soy sinceros a ustedes cuatro no creo que podamos recuperar el terreno o por lo menos no todo y tampoco que los mortifagos puedan avanzar mucho mas, estamos como estancados y creo que eso se quedara así hasta que la guerra acabe, el problema es que los mortifagos torturan y matan y ya no se puede hacer nada, la confederaron solo puede desmemorisar a los que están vivos y ya han muerto diez mil personas-

-¿Y como controlan las fuerzas muggle?-pregunto Hermione

-Es que no las controlamos- dijo- Tienen que entender que no hay comunicación con otros países, y estoy hablando de la forma muggle, las líneas están caídas y ya casi no funciona la de emergencia de ejercito, lo único que sabe la comunidad muggle es que hay ataques terroristas de grupos musulmanes hacia Alemania. El presidente muggle sigue vivo y ha ordenado a lo que queda de las tropas atacar a los mortifagos. Se que suena extraño que una guerra sin cuartel pueda ser escondida a los ojos de la comunidad no mágica pero así es, yo tampoco entiendo bien como pero el resto del mundo no se ha enterado de lo que pasa en Alemania, solo que hay incendios, atentados terroristas y personas muertas pero siempre que la ONU va actuar se les olvida "casualmente" deliberar frente a eso. Antes de que no hubiera comunicación y hubiera periodistas muggle, ósea el primer día, aparecía en los noticiarios de televisión internacionales la situación pero se la disfrazaba de algo no tan grave. La verdad no entiendo como lo hacen, yo sospechaba que todo el secreto se iba ir a la mierda, es que miren!!!!Hay magos y brujas lanzando maldiciones por todas las calles del país!!! Pero lo importante es que lo hacen y punto, gracias a Merlín que lo hacen. Las tropas muggle están arrinconadas pero oponen cierta resistencia.

-¿Cuántos auroes les queda, alemanes quiero decir?- pregunto Ginny

-Éramos siete mil, siempre habíamos sido una potencia en cuanto a eso ahora solo quedan uno mil o mil quinientos, no estamos seguros-

-¿y combatientes en total cuantos?- pregunto Ron

-Unos doce mil ya que acaban de llegar los aurores de los "ministerios"-

Los muchachos comprendieron

-Pero según eso somos mas que los mortifagos-. Dijo Ginny

-Eso no importa- dijo Ron que era un excelente estratega- Además de mortifagos hay vampiros, gigantes y dementores y no es solo el hecho del numero si no simplemente la posición tan desfavorable en la que nos encontramos- dijo este mientras miraba el mapa- Si intentamos salir demasiado simplemente nos reciben con una lluvia de hechizos y listo, es como un embudo, nuestro numero no nos sirve y para que nos sirva son miles de vidas para sacrificar, algo parecido a lo que hicieron los lobos en Moscú, además nos podrían contrarrestar con la táctica de Potter-

Harry se sonrojo y juro mentalmente matar a Ron

-¿Táctica de Potter?¿Que es eso?- pregunto el ministro, ron le explico y también le dijo que desde ese día la orden y el ministerio británico la llamaba la táctica de Potter, nombre contra el que Harry había peleado con dientes y garras, pelea que al final no funciono.

El ministerio, al ver que el elegido ya tenia tácticas sobreestimo el poder de este y le puso diez aurores que hablaran ingles bajo su mando. Sus amigos lo miraban intentando contener la riza y Harry los fulminaba con miradas asesinas. Lo buenos es que le dio a Harry libertad de operar como quisiera en ves de mandarlos a un limite del territorio donde estarían al mando de otra persona.

Los muchachos y "sus" aurores (a Ron le encantaba como sonaban y aunque Harry no dijera nada y Hermione lo codeara a ellos también) se prepararon para partir, Harry pidió armas de fuego para todos y se las concedieron, pero no eran mas que revólveres que en una hora se les enseño a usar y a afinar puntería. Harry tomo unos cuchillos largos y se los entrego a sus amigos, los auroes ya sabían manejarlos y ya llevaban unos pero lo que si quedaron extrañados eran sus amigos

-Harry ¿para que?- pregunto Hermione, que no le gustaba la idea de usar algo que no fuera su varita.

-¿Te tengo que recordar que paso en Moscú?- dijo este

-Pero no los sabemos manejar- dijo Hermione

-Pues aprenden-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo tu heredas todo y todo te queda fácil- dijo una Hermione dolida

-Fácil? Acaso tu tuviste que aprender durante un mes un encantamiento convocador?, Hermione tu eres la que nos ha enseñado todo lo que sabemos, lo único que herede es el Quwiditch y el manejo de la hoja

-Pero tu eres mejor en duelo- repuso la castaña

-Si es verdad pero por que a veces tu te centras mucho solo en la teoría y aunque sabes hacer los hechizos mas poderosos y mejor que nadie de nosotros no te mueves rápido y no tiene buen físico, pero si practicaras la fuerza , la agilidad y la velocidad la mitad de lo que practicas los hechizos serias en unos meses tan poderosa como Voldemort o Dumbledore- Harry no estaba exagerando, Hermione era impresionante en la fuerza de su hechizos, por lo menos el nunca había visto que con un Expeliarmus tumbara parte de una pared, El estaba seguro que ella le podía hacer frente a Voldemort si tan solo entrenara también su cuerpo como su magia- Dime, quien era en Hogwarts la que con el primer intento ya sabia hacer todos los hechizos? Tu o nosotros?

Hermione subió la cabeza y por primera ves en la vida Harry amo esa mirada se suficiencia.

-Bien dicho Potter- dijo esta- Ya entiendo por que Ginny te quiere, ojala Ron hablara la mitad de bien como tu lo hacer- dijo mientras miraba a Ron como deseando que dijera algo o que hiciera algo

Ron solo se puso rojo como un tomate y tras estar quieto unos segundos la beso

-¡Por fin!- dijo Ginny

Duraron así tal ves un minuto, aunque ninguno de lo dos podía tener la mas mínima noción del tiempo. Cuando se separaron los dos estaban ligeramente sonrojados y se dedicaron una sonrisa.

-¡Bueno déjenlo para mas tarde!- dijo Harry- ¡Tenemos que salir ya!-

Harry tomo la autorización que el ministro le dio para autenticar su libertad de operar como quisiera.

-¡Vamonos!- DIJO Harry y los 14 salieron en tropel

A la entrada del edificio se dedicaron a ver bien el mapa a ver a donde querían ir a defender el asedio. La zona en el control del ministerio era apenas de unos diez kilómetros cuadrados y formaba una maza irregular que no tenia ninguna organización. Todo el perímetro estaba lleno de combatientes, había zonas donde los mortifagos tenían mas ventaja y en otras menos, el mapa era apenas de esa mañana así que podían confiar en el. Este señalaba que tipos de enemigos había en cada parte, dementores, gigantes, mortifagos, etc. La verdad a Harry le daba igual donde ir, pero Ron solo seguía viendo atentamente el mapa sin decir nada, depuse de unos minutos dijo

-¿Si ven esta zona?- pregunto Ron, la zona era una calle en la que había pocos combatientes y también pocos mortifagos debido a que no era un punto estratégico y prácticamente inútil. Había una calle horizontal según las perspectivas del defensor si hacia frente a los mortifagos y de esta salían tres calles más que eran como desembocaduras, era una zona verde, no había casi edificios y en su mayoría eran parques para niños. Había mortifagos en las tres calles, en cada una de ellas y los defensores se encontraban en la horizontal con barricadas improvisadas. Las tres calle seguían unos cuantos kilómetros mas, ya en territorio mortifago con diferentes salidas hacia izquierda y derecha que llevaban a pleno campo de batalla o a los edificios y campamentos mismos de los mortifagos donde había varios miles. Las tres calles seguían, hasta que la del medio acaba contra una biblioteca y las otras dos salían para un lado y para el otro, la de la izquierda de los defensores salía hacia afuera de la ciudad, salida costudiada por varios gigantes y tal ves cinco mil mortifagos, la otra llevaba a un flanco de unos dos mil mortifagos que sitiaba dos edificios todavía mas hacia la derecha. Estos edificios estaban en poder de unos 50 aurores que soportaban como fieras y oponían una fiera resistencia esperando refuerzos que tal ves no llegarían.

-Si, si la veo- dijo hermione- Es inútil, si pudiéramos pasar a las tres calle acabando con los mortifagos nos aplastarían y quedaríamos solos y peor que esos 50 aurores-

-En parte tienes razón mione- dijo Ron- pero si logramos pasar a las tres calles podríamos ir tomando cada edificio de nuestra derecha uno por uno-

-Ron eso es una locura-dijo Ginny

-No no lo es, supongamos que hay por muchos 20 mortifagos por cada edificio, seria cuestión de atacar, reducir, amarrar y después silenciar- dijo Ron

-Sin embargo olvidas que estos mortifagos tienen algo mas de entrenamientos, han pasado muy ocas semanas desde que se escondieron pero sospechamos que usaron giratiempos ya que se encontraron estos en el ataque en Berlín, yo estuve ahí- dijo un auror que se llamaba Guiseppe.

-No, no lo he olvidado, pero por algo tenemos polvo peruano- dijo, a Harry se le ilumino el rostro.

-Van Halen- Llamo Harry a un auror alemán- crees que el ministro nos podría conseguir 14 manos de gloria?

-No lo dudo pero tal ves demore horas-

-No importa- dijo Harry mientras conducía a todos otras ves a el edificio

El ministro accedió al plan y Harry agradeció que no hubiera ningún dirigente de la orden cerca ya que no los dejaría hacer semejante locura. Pasaron unas 5 horas hasta que el ministro les entrego las manos de gloria, todos los muchachos tenían en sus mochilas polvo peruano y implementos de sortilegios Weasley. Salieron y se encaminaron a ese punto que quedaba a unos 5 kilómetros y a unas 2 horas caminando debido a los rodeos que tocaba hacer.

-Esperen un minuto- dijo Ginny- Ya se que podemos acabar con los mortifagos que defienden las calle…-

-Yo la verdad no veo como- dijo un auror

-Tenemos nuestras capas, será pan comido, ustedes son muchos mejores que nosotros pero estamos…mejor equipados- dijo Ron

-Bueno continuo- dijo Ginny- Pero cuando pasemos estos, no vamos a poder atacar los pocos edificios que hay, ya que los mortifagos de las calles irían en su ayuda y ningún polvo peruano nos serviría ahí-

Ron se quedo pensativo durante unos momentos pero cuando iba a hablar Hermione se le adelanto.

-Creo que podría una ves dentro poner un encantamiento de impasibilidad en todo el edificio, y así nadie se daría cuenta- dijo Hermione

-Eso es imposible- dijo uno de los aurores mirando a Hermione como si pensara que esa niña no podía ni hacer levita un objeto

-Para mi no lo es- dijo Hermione desafiante

-Bueno tal ves sea posible, pero…-

-¡Pero que!- le desafió Hermione

-Pero nada, pero nada, vamonos mejor, si triunfamos ganaremos varios kilómetros, si perdemos el elegido muere-

-Tranquilo- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- No me importa que me maten pero me llevo a ese cabron conmigo.

Ginny lo miro y un brillo triste ilumino su ojos, Harry la vio y con una mirada se disculpo. Todos los días el ojiverde pensaba en que no podría vivir si a Ginny le pasaba algo pero el tampoco quería morir, no por que le tuviera miedo a la muerte, ya que estaba seguro que se encontraría con los suyos si no por miedo a dejar a Ginny sola.

Se encaminaron con cautela, por la calle había aurores alemanes, aurores de otros países, miembros de la orden y magos de la confederación. Harry saludaba con la mano a los que reconocía pero todos estaban muy apurados como para entablar conversación.

-Todavía me sorprendo como la confederación puede esconder todo eso ¡Miren!- dijo Ron

Vieron lo que quedaba de una estación del metro, Estaba casi totalmente destruida y se percibía en el aire un olor a carne quemada que todos sabían que eran o de los muertos quemados o los que murieron quemados

Siguieron así por dos horas hasta que llegaron a su objetivo, en frente de ellos veían una calle horizontal llena de barricadas y unos cien hombres, entre ellos Harry reconoció a Kinglesy Schakeabolt y al general Garcés de las fuerzas colombianas.

-¡Harry!- grito Schakeabolt

-¡Señor Potter!- dijo el general

-hola- dijo Harry-¿Cómo va todo?-

-Nada en especial Harry, este terreno no es muy estratégico ni por lo que no tenemos muchos hombres, apenas unos 120, tampoco los mortifagos le dan importancia y solo tienen unos trescientos hombres apostados, además de varias decenas en esas ventanas- dijo el auror

Estaba la calle, después tres edificios y después un kilómetro de parques y después los edificios que pretendían tomar para ir en ayuda de lo aurores acorralados.

-¿Han pensado en tomar mas terreno?-

El general Garcés se sorprendió con la pregunta

-No tenemos todavía los suficientes hombres- dijo- Intentar tomarlo seria un suicidio

¿Y Donde están las tropas colombianas?- pregunto Ginny

-Algunos pocos están acá., pero la mayoría están desperdigados por toda la ciudad, no nos pareció importante…- dijo

-No si lo es, pensábamos ir en ayuda de los aurores que están a unos diez kilómetros de este lugar- dijo Harry

-No hay hombres- dijo el general

-Si si hay, es verdad que estos mortifagos tienen cierto entrenamientos pero por merlín!!somos mejores!- dijo Harry

-Y estos aurores que hacen con ustedes, ¿los escoltan?- pregunto Schakeabolt

-Nada de eso- dijo Harry- Son mis hombres

Los dos hombres quedaron bastante impresionados, y un asentimiento general de los aurores les confirmo el dato.

-Gerenal es por eso que necesitamos su hombres, todos los colombianos, necesitamos la ventaja de la altura, combinar una lluvia de maldiciones desde tierra y desde el aire, usted sabe que si estos fueran como en Moscú, ya abríamos acabado con los mortifagos, pero no es como en Moscú, son mejores y mas entrenados, comuníquense con ellos por favor-

-Harry, lo que planeas es estupido, como tu superior en la orden y comandante de este flanco te lo prohíbo- dijo Schakeabolt

-Señor lo siento pero en este momento estoy como combatiente del ministerio alemán además de que aquí tengo un documento firmado de su puño y letra del ministro Figorobish que me da derecho a actuar con libertad-

-Esta bien, llamare a los colombianos pero por lo menos lleva mas hombres- dijo Garcés

-No no puedo, mas hombres solo serian un estorbo, esto será un ataque relámpago y caerán uno por uno se lo aseguro-

Esta bien ya los llame- dijo el general mientras despachaba 10 lechuzas a las posiciones donde se encontraban.

Mientras los colombianos llegaban Harry y los demás se apostaron contra una barricada y comenzaron a lanzar maleficios contra los mortifagos, sin embargo estos se escondieron y los maleficios rebotaban en las barricadas, Harry supuso que tendrían encantamientos protectores.

Los mortifagos comenzaron a contestar el fuego, y ahora eran dignos oponentes, sus maldiciones daban en el blanco mucho mas seguido de cómo era antes de los entrenamientos.

Díez aurores cayeron muertos en la primera descarga de asesinas, uno de ellos del escuadrón de Harry.

-¡Contéstenles con la misma moneda!- dijo Harry a sus hombres

Trece avada kedabra salieron disparadas hacia los mortifagos y todas dieron en el blanco.

.-¡Harry!- grito Schakeabolt- ¡Dile a tus hombres que lancen maldiciones explosivas al mismo tiempo, creo que será suficiente para acabar con el escudo de las barricadas

-¡A tu orden!- le contesto Harry

-¡Preparados!-

-¡Ya!

Muchas maldiciones fueron lanzadas y cuando se disipo el humo vieron que las barricadas todavía seguían en pie pero tenían unos ligeros daños

Harry se sorprendido, era obvio que habían quitado el escudo ya que se veían daños pero el pensaba que con esa lluvia no iba a quedar nada en pie o por lo menos casi nada

Los mortifagos al verse en esa situación comenzaron replegarse hacia detrás del edificio mientras lanzaban maldiciones de todos los colores que dejaron a mas de 30 combatientes fuera de combate, unos muertos y otros terriblemente heridos

Harry estaba viendo como hombres cerca suyo cian muertos cuando una maldición lo alcanzo.

Debido a la capa la maldición reboto pero uno de sus aurores no tuvo tanta suerte, la maldición le dio y cortes muy profundos comenzaron a aparecer en todo su cuerpo, primero Harry pensó en el sectumsempra pero esta maldición lo cortes eran verticales y la sangre no emanaba tanto como en la maldición de Snape simplemente era como si recibiera múltiples cortes con una gran espada. Gracias a Merlín había un sanador cerca de ahí que apenas vio el herido corrió hacia el lanzándole hechizos mientras Harry, Ginny y Hermione hacían lo mismo, al llegar al sanador saco tres pociones y se las dio en un intervalo de tiempo preciso en un orden preciso, mientras le indicaba a Hermione y a Ginny que eran las que mas sabían de medimagia que hechizos debían lanzar para estabilizarlo, las heridas estuvieron bastante graves así que se demoraron mas de una hora con el paciente mientras Ron que no sabia nada de sanacion seguía luchando contra los mortifagos. En ese momento todos estaban escondidos tras algo, los mortifagos de tras de los edificios a unos 300 de las barricadas por lo que casi ninguna maldición llegaba a su objetivo y si llegaba ya venia con tan poca fuerza que no surtía efecto.

Los colombianos aun no llegaban y lo comprendían, Berlín tenia 892 kilómetros cuadrados y puede que se encontraran algunos fuera de la zona y ya en territorio mortifago

Harry seguía untando un ungüento en las heridas del auror que ya estaba fuera de peligro y ya próximo a que se le pusieran los vendajes. Sin embargo no vio como un mortifago se había puesto una capa invisible y se acerba hacia ellos, a escasos diez metros de Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Harry el mortifago se destapo y antes de que pudieran reaccionar grito

-¡Avada Kedabra!-

La maldición seguía inexorablemente hacia Hermione y cuando estaba a punto de llegar

Ephias Dodge miembro de la orden del fénix se interpuso entre la maldición. Harry grito, no era especialmente cercano a el pero le había tomado confianza en la batalla de Moscú además que hablaban muy seguido en reuniones de la orden "Ya casi no quedan" pensó Harry mientras se daba cuenta que cada ves quedaban menos hombres de la primera guerra, el no iba a permitir que hombres que ya se habían desgastado tanto en la guerra contra el mal murieran sin disfrutar su sueño. Como si las mentes de los presentes estuvieran conectadas, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Schakeabolt, Hestia Jones (que estaba presente) Andrew McKinnon (sobrino de la asesinada Marlene McKinnon el ultimo de la familia) y Sturgis Podmore descargaron su ira contra el mortifago incluso Sturgis que era amigo de Ephias se permitió lanzar un crucio, Había maldiciones saca entrañas y las cosas mas repulsivas que te puedas imaginar. Ya no había mortifago si una masa gelatinosa llena de sangre que sin embargo se seguía retorciendo en el piso y soltando débiles gemidos quien sabia de donde por que no había boca, era simplemente un charco de vomito en el piso con cierta consistencia. La lluvia de maldiciones había cesado por ambos lados todos veían con horror el destino del mortifago, estaban tan pasmados que no tenían ninguna reacción Hermione fue la primera en recobrar la sangre fría y con una maldición asesina lo saco de su miseria. Esto encendió a los mortifagos y Harry lo comprendía, el no sabia que haría si viera como un miembro de la orden del fénix le ocurriera eso, eso que acababa de pasar era digno de Voldemort, ¿Eran mejores que los mortifagos cometiendo actos como esos? Harry se preguntaba una y otra ves pero se intentaba consolar con el pensamiento d que había sido un accidente provocado por un acceso de ira.

Los mortifagos lanzaban y lanzaban maldiciones que causaban muchos heridos (no tan graves como el auror que estaban curando) y algunos muertos. De ambos lados había bajas y lo mortifagos por su numero tenían cierta ventaja. Siguieron así por mas de 4 horas sin novedades, no llegaban hombres, no llegaban los colombianos solo una lucha que ya se había calmado por el estancamiento en el que se encontraban ambos bandos.

De repente de atrás llegaron unas 60 escobas que apenas tuvieron alcanza comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones a los mortifagos que no pudieron reaccionar bien debido a la sorpresa, las escobas se les ubicaron por detrás mientras los combatientes en las barricadas comenzaban a avanzar rápidamente lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Los mortifagos se vieron encerrados entre la espada y la pared.

-¡Ríndanse!- grito Garcés

-¡Nunca!- grito un mortifago

En cuestión de minutos todos los mortifagos se encontraban, o muertos o encadenados, amarrados, aturdidos y sin ninguna varita cerca.

Harry, los muchachos y los aurores (que solo quedaban de los diez 6, dos muertos y los otros heridos) después de despedirse de Shakeabolt y Garcés emprendieron su carrera a través del parque.

Corrieron y corrieron aprovechando la penumbra que el atardecer les proporcionaba. Todos llegaron contra la pared del primer edificio con mortifagos dentro que era de unos diez pisos, todavía quedaban muchos mas edificios y muchos mas kilómetros, la operación tardaría tal vez tres días mas pero todos confiaban en Ron en que serviría para mucho.

-Si hay de veinte a treinta mortifagos por edificio tardaremos tal ves una hora por edificio- dijo Hermione mientras Ron asentía

-No, no lo creo, no puede ser tanto tiempo- repuso Harry

-Harry debemos tomar precauciones como dejarlos bien aturdidos y encadenados y también buscar si hay cosas importantes o útiles- dijo Ron

-Bueno- dijo Harry- entraremos todos por la misma puerta, si encontramos resistencia ahí mismo tu Guiseppe lanzaras el polvo peruano sino Hermione ara el encantamiento de impasibilidad. El polvo dura varios minutos así que no se peguen de el.

-¡Ahora!-

Todos entraron en tropel por la puerta encontrando un vestíbulo vació. Este edificio era de apartamentos por lo que lo mas lógico era que se encontraran en los apartamentos de el medio y los de arriba para poder divisar peligro a mayor distancia. No era probable que estuvieran abajo ya que se creían seguros.

Hermione se concentro más o menos durante un minuto y después apuntando a nada en especial pronuncio el hechizo.

-Bien, el hechizo solo es de adentro hacia fuera por lo que nadie de afuera puede oír lo que pasa dentro pero adentro las puertas y las paredes están en su estado normal- dijo la castaña

Comenzaron a subir despacio y sin hacer ruido piso por piso, se encontraron a un mortifago bajando con su mirada fija en el piso, mortifago que aturdieron todos a la ves y encadenaron todos a la ves sin siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia.

Llegaron al quinto piso y oyeron conversación y risas en tres apartamentos, se dividieron en tres, tres y cuatro y al mismo tiempo entraron en este. Hermione, Ron y Ginny lanzaron el polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea en cada una de las instancias y en un minutos los tres apartamentos estaba libres de mortifagos. Acomodaron a los quince que estaban en ese piso en una habitación y uno por uno todos a la ves les lanzaron diez rondas de Desmauis dentro de la boca para asegurarse de que no despertarían en tres o cuatro días y los dejaron bien amarrados y encadenados. Los mortifagos eran jóvenes y vigorosos por lo que no estarían en peligro de muerte como le paso a la profesora Mcgonagal en el quinto curso de los muchachos. Solo paraban los aturdidores cuando tuvieran ya el pulso muy muy débil.

Siguieron hacia arriba sin tomar muchas precauciones ya que apenas y habían hecho ruido y no crean que ya se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia. Llegaron al décimo piso y repitieron el proceso. Los mortifagos simplemente no podían reaccionar si no podían ver.

Buscaron por todo el edificio y no encontraron nada útil, comieron algo y salieron por una ventana que quedaba a unos cincuenta metros del siguiente edificio.

Durante la toma del edificio no había habido ninguna baja, solo un aturdidor que un mortifago lanzo al azar y le dio en la cara a Ginny pero nada mas.

La noche cayo y el grupo caminaba despacio y con cautela hacia el siguiente objetivo para no caer en ningún tipo de trampa.

Los clanes vampiricos al servicio de Voldemort podían atacar en cualquier momento y enfrentarse a un vampiro es mucho mas difícil que a un hombre lobo. El paisaje era extraño, por un lado se veía a lo lejos la gran arquitectura moderna de la ciudad de Berlín y por el otro lado estaba el contraste; muchos incendios consumían la ciudad y todos se seguían preguntando "como le esconden", vieron dos magos vestidos de blanco que supieron ahí mismo que venían de la confederación (que tenían permiso para andar en territorios mortifagos) y después un soldado muggle que andaba lentamente arrastras por el piso sin ser detectado. No era de los enviados de la EMAM británica, si no un simple soldado seguramente enterado de la situación que quería llegar a la zona libre del lord. Muchos sintieron el impulso de ayudarlo pero eso hubiera podido llevar a que los descubrieran. Sabían que si un vampiro aparecía no tendría oportunidad así que a Harry solo se le ocurrió llevarlo con el.

Mando tres aurores a que lo tomaran por detrás y lo aturdieran ya que encararlo podría llevar a la posibilidad de que fueran confundidos por mortifagos.

Lo trajeron a donde estaba el grupo y lo despertaron.

El hombre (vestido de militar y que llevaba un rifle de asalto M-16) solo sabia hablar alemán así que los aurores le explicaron todo y cual era su intención,

Se llamaba Adolf y aunque no tenia la mas mínima idea de que era el mundo mágico en esos 6 días de ocupación si se había enterado quienes eran los bueno, quienes los malo, quienes los buenos que no podían intervenir y donde se encontraba la zona donde estaban reunidos el gobierno mágico y el "normal"

Contó que en las primeras horas de la invasión de los mortifagos su general le había contado a todo el regimiento, todo sobre quienes estaban atacando y explico muy rápidamente algo de un mundo sobre el otro, También contó que le habían dicho que debían atacar a los hombres con túnicas negras y mascaras blancas y que le habían dado una extraña información sobre que si sentía mucha tristeza y desesperación corriera para el lado donde sintiera menos además de decirle de cómo reaccionar si encontraban hombres lobo o vampiros y a que hechizos le debían temer mas guiándose por los colores.

Dijo que el día anterior un convoy militar de varios cientos de hombres con el incluido se dirigían a un edificio donde había militares y magos encerrados y asediados y que tenían la orden de rescatarlos antes de que llegaran refuerzos de los "malos" (como el decía para no tener que complicarse aprendiéndose nombres que no eran de su incumbencia). Contó que sus fuerzas pudieron abrirse paso por entre los malos pero como no podían derrotarlos ni tampoco dar marcha atrás unos doscientos de los novecientos lograron entrar al edificio. Contó que el no había sido tan afortunado y que después de matar a un gigante con una ráfaga en la cabeza pudo escapar y desde ayer caminaba con mucha cautela hacia la zona amiga, ninguno de los otros había sobrevivido.

Apenas le contaron que estaban abriendo el terreno para que pudieran ir en ayuda de esos hombres se ofreció a acompañarlos. Le dieron la mano de gloria de uno de los aurores muertos en la batalla anterior y le explicaron como funcionaba.

(NA: aquí voy a abreviar, me parece inútil relatar que paso en cada edificio y aunque sean poquitos son de ambos lados de las tres calles)

Los hombres se encaminaron hacia el siguiente edificio y después de reducirlos a todos registraron el edificio y solo encontraron un montón de mapas de diferentes edificios de la zona pero nada importante.

Siguieron así, tomando por sorpresa e impasibilizando los edificios para después revisarlos. Ala noche siguiente ya todos los edificios incluyendo la biblioteca habían sido tomados. La razón por la que se habían demorado tanto había sido por que en un edificio todos los mortifagos tenían manos de gloria y después de unos minutos de batalla el polvo peruano se disipo. Eran 60 mortifagos con buen entrenamiento. Si no hubiera sido por las capas protectoras de los muchachos no hubieran ganado. La pelea duro varias horas y se llevo a dos aurores y hubo 4 heridos entre ellos Hermione y Ron que tenían feos cortes y rastros de maldiciones en las caras. Duraron en las curaciones varias horas más. Cuando registraron el edificio vieron tres cajas de manos de gloria. Debían tener el encargo de distribuirlas o de guardarlas. Pero al fin terminaron

Ya solo quedaban dos posibilidades o ayudaban a los hombres o atacaban los que estaban taponando la salida de la ciudad. La segunda opción habría sido un suicidio y la verdad, la segunda también. Solo esperaban el momento justo para atacar y coordinar con los hombres atrapados. Cuando un auror le pregunto a Harry sobre el peligro de que el fuera asesinado este le dijo.

-La profecía dice que uno tiene que matar al otro, pero no todas las profecías tienen que cumplirse y si me matan, la profecía ya no se cumple por lo que cualquiera siempre va a poder matar a Voldemort-

-Entonces cual es el sentido de ella- pregunto el mismo auror

-No le puedo decir detalles pero la profecía habla de un poder que es solo mió, y que me haría mas fácil matar a Voldemort. Este me dio armas para matarlo cuando me ataco de niño y este además le da mucha importancia a la profecía por lo que no va a descansar hasta matarme y yo tampoco hasta enfrentármele.-

-Sigo sin entender-

-haber mejor dicho, puede que yo mate a Voldemort o no pero yo soy el mas indicado para hacerlo además que como ya le dije los dos queremos matarnos uno al otro…el odio es reciproco. Por lo que tarde o temprano nos vamos a enfrentar.

-Ósea que cualquiera puede matar a Voldemort-

-Pues si, en teoría, si, si le lanzan un avada obviamente muere-

-¿Por qué en teoría?-

-Por que dudo que alguien más lo mate-

-Pero usted dijo que todos pueden-

-QUE SI QUE TODOS PUEDEN- dijo Harry cansándose, hablar con ese auror era como hablar con un niño de cinco años

-Pero también dije que yo soy el más indicado, el que la tiene más fácil-

-¿Por qué?-

-por un poder-

-Que poder?-

-Eso es lo que no le puedo decir-

Todos estaban tratando de averiguar la forma de comunicarse con los asediados hasta que por fin Hermione tubo la idea de mandar muchos patronus hacia el edificio y que probablemente habría un miembro de la orden y este mandaría un patronus al aire y ahí los muchachos podrían identificarlo y enviarle un mensaje de la misma forma.

Todos se subieron a la azotea de un edificio desde el cual se podía ver el sitio completo.

Estaban a mas o menos unos 400 metros del edificio. Podían ver no menos de dos mil mortifagos acampando detrás de barricadas posiblemente embrujadas.

Mientras los aurores y Adolf el muggle esperaban en la azotea los muchachos se ubicaron en distintas partes desde las cuales podan lanzar los hechizos al edificio, apenas se vieron chispas rojas en el cielo lanzadas por Ginny, los muchachos lanzaron sus patronus tres veces.

Un hermoso ciervo, una cierva, un perrito fox terrier y una hermosa nutria pegaron contra el edificio tres veces. Debido a que los hechizos salieron de 4 partes distintas los mortifagos no pudieron determinar de donde habían sido lanzados por lo que se limitaron a esperar.

Después de unos momentos un oso grande y una gaviota salieron del edificio.

De inmediato los reconocieron. Mcgonagal (que había entrado con el convoy militar después de que dejara a Harry y los demás con el ministro alemán) y Moody se encontraban en el edificio.

Los mortifagos no sabían que hacer antes esta nueva aparición de patronus. Ellos sabían que hechizo era pero no conocían el medio de comunicación de la orden del fénix.

Estos se limitaron a expresar su frustración con una nueva lluvia de maldiciones contra el edificio. Este resistía seguramente debido a grandes encantamientos protectores pero a simple vista se veía que la estructura iba cediendo y que por más encantamientos que pusieran poco a poco el edificios iba cayendo. El ultimo piso ya tenia una gran abertura en su azotea y todas las pares en general se veían muy abolladas. Moody y Harry se intercambiaron patronus. Harry sugería una ataque por dos flancos pero Moody lo hizo recapacitar que dos mi hombres eran imposibles de derrotar con tan pocos números no importaba la buena táctica o los bueno hechizos. Cuando Harry pregunto sobre avisar a la orden Moody los descarto. Dijo que el ya había pedido refuerzos pero dijeron que era imposible enviar hombres ya que solo había dos posibles llegadas. La primera estaba llena de mortifagos y se encontraba uno de los cuarteles de la ciudad. Y la segunda eran tres calles interminables sin el más mínimo fruto estratégico en la que al menor ruido darían alerta a los mortifagos y les harían la emboscada del siglo.

Harry le contó que las tres calle estaba libres de mortifagos y que ese terreno ya estaba ganado, que solo bastaría no hacer ruido para no avisar a los mortifagos los sectores aledaños.

Moody le dijo que de todas maneras habría que esperas varios días primero por que la orden no puede sola y segundo por que las fuerzas alemanas están muy diezmadas y concentradas en los puntos estratégicos.

Harry le recordó sobre los miles de magos enviados por la confederación a lo que Moody le respondió que estaban mas preocupados por fortalecer y expandir el territorio en sitios mas importantes que ese.

Estuvieron sin mandar mensajes una o dos horas hasta que Hermione tubo una idea

-¡El general Garcés!- dijo la castaña

-¿Dónde?- pregunto Ron

-No seas tonto Ronald- dijo- Podemos avisarle a el, seguro que no enviará sus guerreros voladores

-Buena idea Hermione- dijo Harry- Es hora de preparar el ataque

Mñana viene el otro, va aser la pelea.


	11. ¡Weasley! ¡Le Prohibo Que Se Muera!

Bueno aquí esta. Puede que muchos piensen que hubiera sido mas fácil hacer un solo capitulo sobre la guerra en Alemania pero voy ha hacer dos.

Para que no se lo pierdan los siguiente capítulos van a ser las negociaciones con los clanes vampiricos, estuve pensando y creo que voy a usar los vampiros muggle (malkavian, venture, toreador, brujah, granel, etc.) bueno este capitulo muchos puede que lo consideren corto pero es que en serio estoy muy cansado por lo que no va a ser mas de diez paginas de Word. Bueno no siendo mas que lo disfruten, espero reviwes!!!!(Para mas información sobre los clanes de vampiros busquen en así podrán saber que clanes apoyarían a Harry y que clanes no)

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**¡Weasley! ¡Le Prohíbo Que Se Muera!**

Harry les comunico la idea a Mcgonagal y a Moody. El viejo auror pensó que aun así no eran suficientes hombres pero cuando Ron sugirió que tanto ellos como sus escobas estuvieran desilusionadas no tuvo ningún problema. Harry también pensó que no habría ningún problema en disponer de los soldados que estaban en la calle apenas hace un día y medio, eso si ya no los habían reasignado.

Harry mando el siguiente patronus a Schakeabolt:

Hola Kinglsey, a diferencia de lo que dijeron logramos tomar todos los edificios de las tres calles incluida la biblioteca. Todos los mortifagos se encuentran aturdidos, amordazados y encadenados en alguna parte del edificio. Estos con seguridad no despertaran hasta mañana por la noche así que informa al ministerio alemán, a la confederación o a la orden para que vaya por esa escoria. En el edificio al que queríamos llegar, están siendo asediados 50 magos y doscientos soldados muggle, entre los magos como ya debes saber están Moody y Mcgonagal, viendo que la orden no puede enviar refuerzos ni ningún otro organismo dile a Garcés que si puede enviarnos sus aurores montados en escoba. Si se niega dile que con seguridad no se van a encontrar ninguna resistencia, será suficiente que ellos y sus escobas estén desilusionados. Si es posible envía también a los que estaban defendiendo la calle. Creo que con las escobas será suficiente pero entre más por tierra mejor.

Cinco minutos después Kinglsey respondió

Harry, Garcés no puso ninguna objeción, en cuanto a los aurores por tierra solo pueden ir 50, los demás ya están en otros lugares. Para que el ataque se al mismo tiempo Garcés nos va a dar una ventaja de 4 horas ya que ellos pueden llegar el 20 minutos en escoba.

En cinco horas comenzaremos el ataque, Ya les mande n patronus a Moody y a Mcgonagal y hemos acordado que no se lanzaran mas patronus por seguridad. Hasta que lleguemos manténganse bien escondidos, divídanse, que algunos ataquen desde la biblioteca, y otros por diferentes lugares de la calle, solo usen maldiciones explosivas, lo demás será inútil . Suerte.

Harry apenas termino de sentir el mensaje de el auror se sintió orgulloso de su amigo Ron ya que en ese momento el estaba diciendo los mismo

-Por ultimo solo usen maldiciones que los hagan explotar, aun así será un ataque muy peligroso ya que su numero es inmenso, solo esperemos que los aurores colombianos hagan un muy buen trabajo, no intenten aturdirlos hasta después de los primeros minutos de batalla, al principio solo mátenlos.-

-¡Ron!- dijo escandalizada Hermione pero cuando los miro a los ojos se ruborizo, a Ron le paso lo mismo.

Los aurores miraban la escena con cara de vergüenza ajena "_pueden ser magos poderosos y miembros de la orden del fénix, pero son solo unos ridículos adolescentes"_

Este era el pensamiento de los aurores que miraban divertidos igual que Ginny y Harry a la pareja.

-Hermione- dijo Ron temblando y como un tomate- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

La pareja se salio de la parte de la biblioteca en la que se encontraban.

Ya afuera Ron y Hermione estaban callados, un silencio incomodo reinaba y los dos se encontraban bastante nerviosos.

-Hermione- comenzó Ron- Yo se que muchas veces nos peleamos y la mayoría de las veces es por tu…mi culpa mi culpa mi culpa- dijo viendo la mirada asesina que le mandaba la castaña

-Pero, aunque muchas veces te odio, todo el tiempo pues…-

-Ron…- dijo Hermione

-No déjame hablar, no sabes el tiempo que me a costado reunir el valor par poder decir esto, en serio no lo saber- la interrumpió el pelirrojo dando a entender que habían sido meses- no me importa si me rechazas solo te quiero decir que te amo, no se desde cuando pero mas o menos desde cuarto, desde que te vi con Krum-

-Ron..-

-Hermione los tiempos que vienen son muy oscuros, tu lo comprendes mas que nadie y vamos a tener que hacer muchas cosas y muy peligrosas y solo quiero decirte que me gustaría pasar este tiempo contigo, con Harry y con mi familia también, pero sobre todo contigo, te amo Hermione- dijo Ron bajando la cabeza esperando el inminente rechazo

-Ron yo también te amo- dijo Hermione

Ron no lo podía creer, era un sueño que no había admitido hasta hace unos pocos meses hecho realidad, ese "Ron yo también te amo" seguía pasando por su mente una y otra ves

Hermione beso a Ron y así se quedaron por mucho tiempo.

Ginny y Harry mientras tanto se besaban al lado del fuego que prendieron en la chimenea del cuarto donde se encontraban, los aurores estaban muy incómodos mientras uno repetía en susurros "¡Que desconsiderados!"

Ya faltaba una hora para que llegaran los refuerzos y todos se encontraban al lado de la chimenea, eran las 6 la mañana y Ron se encontraba durmiendo en el regazo de Hermione mientras ella leía un libro, Ginny y Harry dormidos apoyados el uno en el otro y alguno, dos aurores dormidos y os otros también leyendo un libro.

Harry se despertó lentamente, esa sala era tan acogedora y todos estaban tan bien frente al fuego intentado escapar de el frió, al parecer o el invierno se había adelantado o era un otoño especialmente helado. Estaba tan cómodo y el ambiente era tan acogedor que le parecía una locura que fuera a haber una batalla en una hora. Contra su voluntad Harry despertó a Ginny y a todos los que estaban dormidos. Ron apenas se despertó se sobresalto, el recordaba haberse quedado dormido en el hombro de Hermione no en su regazo (NA: ya se, ron esta muy estupido y apenado, pero es que es Ron!!!!No creyeron que fuera a superar la pena ahí mismo o si) Todos se fueron despertando y cuando Ginny pregunto como se iban a organizar Ron tomo las riendas del asunto.

-Somos nueve- dijo pensando- viendo que estos mortifagos tienen un mejor entrenamiento creo que los que tienen mejor protección ósea nosotros- dijo mirando a los aurores- deberíamos hacernos en las calle, casi ninguna maldición nos llega, solo las imperdonables y otras igual de horribles-

-No seria mejor que todos nos hiciéramos en la biblioteca- pregunto un auror-

-No-dijo ron- si solo nos hacemos en la biblioteca los mortifagos tendrán solo dos lugares para atacar y nos aplastarían-

-Pero van a llegar 50 hombres por tierra- dijo el auror

-Si pero ellos van a llegar de frente y nos van a intentar diezmar con maldiciones explosivas-

-Pero para eso tenemos a los que atacan por el aire-

-Si pero son dos mil mortifagos, si solo fueran esos 60 hombres por el aire les ganarían las fuerzas de el señor oscuro, para eso esta el apoyo en tierra y en la biblioteca-

-Por eso, todos nosotros atacamos desde acá, para que necesitamos 4 hombres mas en tierra-

-¡Los necesitamos por las posiciones, ya que los 4 nos dividiríamos en dos o en cuatro y nos hacemos en diferentes lados de la calle, los necesitamos para hacer creer al enemigo que somos mas de los que somos. Apenas llegue el refuerzo por tierra y por aire, los mortifagos no solo van a ver un montón de hombres atacando desde arriba y desde abajo si no desde los lados. La razón de ponernos los 4 en la calle es para desviar el fuego mortifagos de solo dos partes a 6, eso los va a distraer y las escobas atacarían y acabarían fácilmente con ellos, Entiendes???????-

-Listo entiendo la idea, pero los mortifagos apenas vean a ustedes 4 atacando les mandan decenas de maldiciones y listo, los mandan para el otro barrio-

-No por que vamos a estar desilusionados-

-Eso seria una tontería, ni las escobas ni los 50 hombres los verían y les podrían dar por accidente-

-No es probable, dado que nos quedaríamos al principio de la calle. Así las escobas no nos darían por que están mas adelante y los hombres por tierra no nos darían por que no tienen por que lanzar maldiciones a nuestra dirección- repuso Ron- cuando ya tengamos ventaja en la batalla nos quitaremos el encantamientos desilusionador-

El auror pareció repasar todo lo que le había dicho como buscando alguna falla, después de unos momentos desistió y se dispusieron a organizarse.

Después de unos minutos ya estaba todo listo.

Los aurores y el soldado se encontraban en la biblioteca listos para lo que fuera. Los demás se encontraban cada uno solo en 4 posiciones distintas esperando ver maldiciones salir de la nada.

De repente un zumbido se sintió, no uno de escoba normal si no algo menos que un susurro, como Harry espero los mortifagos no se enteraron de nada y siguieron tal como estaban, contra sus barricadas y a veces lanzando maldiciones contra el edificio.

De repente decenas de ases de luz se vieron bajando del cielo y a continuación muchas explosiones, como si eso fuera una clave 50 hombres corrieron hacia la batalla lanzando maldiciones. Harry y los demás ya sabían que hacer y repitieron la operación. Un mortifago lanzo una red al aire con su varita y cuando Harry pensó ver algo borroso que caía un as de luz salio de esa maza cortando la red y siguiendo su batalla. Ya habían caído 4 de los colombianos, ninguno muerto y seguían peleando aunque habían caído entre cientos de mortifagos. Harry vio como un hombre de pelo rubio ponía un fuerte escudo frente, atrás y a los lados suyos y esquivaba maldiciones que atravesaban el escudo. Harry viendo que ya tenían cierta ventaja y que los mortifagos estaban totalmente desconcertados corrió a ayudar al hombre aun desilusionado, con unos cuantos aturdidores y una muerte necesaria lo libro de esos mortifagos. El hombre y Harry corrieron donde estaban los demás mientras que esquivaba varias maldiciones de los aurores que no sabia que estaban ahí. Harry rompió el encantamiento. Y se sumo a a la batalla.

Los atrapados en el edificio disparaban sus balas y su magia contra los mortifagos que estaban entre la espada y la pared y que ni se les ocurriría huir por miedo a los que les harían sus superiores. Las escobas seguían disparando desde el aire y explosiones devastaban las filas mortifagas que habían cometido el error de acampar tan juntas.

La organización de estos era así.

Se encontraban en total en unos 120 metros, en un extremo el edificio y en el otro extremo los recién llegados, las escobas seguían disparando desde el aire sobrevolando el campamento. Es verdad que los mortifagos no sabían como reaccionar pero aun con el azote desde el aire Harry veía como hacían retroceder a los aurores, después de todos eran dos mil contra trescientos en total.

-¡Bombarda!-pensaba Harry sin cesar

-Protego- decían los mortifagos

La batalla no iba mejorando, Harry extrañaba los tiempos en que podía matar a doscientos y no se le hacia mas difícil que una clase con Snape. El problema era que muchos de el ministerio y de la orden solo se limitaban a hacer encantamientos escudos ya que maldiciones que no iban para ellos y que no tenían manera de saber no daban en el blanco si no en el que estuviera al lado.

Muchos mortifagos habían optado por la maldición asesina y los combatientes se veían obligados a romper posiciones o a convocar objetos que se interpusieran entre la maldición y ellos mismos. Harry no se rendía.

-¡Exploteus!- pensó Harry, mortifagos intentaron bloquear la maldición con un simple escudo pero muchos no tuvieron la suficiente fuerza para bloquear el encantamiento. Así que varios explotaron.

-¡Avada kedabra!- le grito un mortifago a un miembro de el ministerio aleman que n cuenta se dio

-¡Depulso!- lanzo Harry al hombre del ministerio, la maldición siguió derecho y dio contra una pared, esta reboto y le dio a un mortifago

-¡Protego Maximo!- dijo Harry cuando vio una maldición sangrante que se dirigía hacia su cabeza.

Un mortifago que le iba a lanzar la maldición asesina a Shakeabolt cayo sin poder hacer nada contra una bala de Adolf desde la biblioteca, Harry tuvo una idea.

Saco su revolver y comenzó a dispararlo contra los mortifagos que no sabían que con un simple escudo protector o un impedimenta podían parar la bala. Doce mortifagos cayeron muertos y Harry no tuvo tiempo para cargar el arma por que una maldición le dio en su pecho, esta no le causo nada pero si lo mando varios metros hacia atrás.

-Expect-le-guarde- seguía diciendo Harry contra maldiciones explosivas que lo podían afectar.

-¡Exploteus!¡Bombarda!¡Exploteus!- grito Harry lanzándolo a diferentes posiciones esperando dar en el blanco.

De repente desde atrás llego un grupo de unos mil hombres vestidos con túnicas negras

El hombre de adelante grito

¡Somos del ministerio británico, venimos a ayudarlos!- Todos sabían lo que significaba, cuando un grupo se presentara eran de la confederación que se querían disfrazar a Voldemort como representantes de algún gobierno mágico.

-¡Así que el ministro atendió mi llamada de ayuda!- grito Schakeabolt con una sonrisa de loco mientras acaba con tres mortifagos Percy Weasley lo miraba con una cara de vergüenza ajena. Todo el tiempo el auror era serio pero cuando estaba inmerso en una batalla tiraba toda su solemnidad y tranquilada al aire y disfrutaba con cada hechizo lanzado.

Con la ayuda de los recién llegados los mortifagos comenzaban a retroceder, simplemente no podían con tal lluvia de maldiciones tanto desde el aire como desde tierra.

-¡Deveretis!- grito Harry aturdiendo a diez mortifagos que hacían escudos desesperadamente. Sin embargo la resistencia de los mortifagos se podía decir que era casi heroica hace ya varios minutos de los dos mil no quedaban mas que unos mil doscientos y aunque los mortifagos ahora estuvieran mas entrenados no podían contra las habilidades mágicas superiores de sus atacantes.

Los asediados atacaban desde el edificio y ya habían comenzado a salir los más atrevidos y atacar a los mortifagos aterrados desde afuera.

Mcgonagal y Moody acompañados de unos cuantos magos mas y un grupo de soldados, llegaron por un lado de la calle a donde se encontraban Harry y los demás

-¡Como llegaron!- grito sorprendido Harry

-¡Es mas fácil de lo que parece!- le respondió Moody- ¡Ahí es un caos y los mortifagos no saben que hacer, todavía no se atreven a huir pero pronto lo harán!

Percy Weasley seguía luchando contra los mortifagos, puede que muchos dijeran que el no era mas que un presuntuoso que había corrido a las faldas de su madre solo por que temía por su propia seguridad, puede que muchos dijeran y pensaran que como era posible que Mcgonagal lo aya aceptado en la orden del fénix, incluso muchos dudaban que fuera bueno para el duelo pero "modestia a parte" pensaba el si era muy bueno.

No por algo fue premio anual y uno de los mejores estudiantes de su grado e incluso de su casa en mucho mucho tiempo. Adelante veía como Harry Potter hablaba con Moody mientras sacaba de combate a decenas de mortifagos aterrorizados. Desde que Percy había llegado a la Madriguera apenas y había hablado con Potter no por que le odiara si no por que tenia miedo de cómo reaccionaria este e incluso el mismo. El no tenía problema como sus hermanos de que el elegido saliera con su hermana, de hecho, a percy le complacía que su hermana saliera con un buen hombre y Harry lo era. Esa opinión, claro, solo iba hasta cierto punto ya que tubo que controlarse para no asesinar después de haber torturado a el muchachos cuando lo pillo a el y Ginny en el lago en una de sus caminatas nocturnas. El comprendía que su hermana no era una niña y podía hacer lo que ella quisiera, esa fue, la parte lógica y analítica que impidió que matara a Harry Potter. El estaba seguro que si alguno de sus hermanos los hubieran pillado, el menor miedo de el par de adolescentes desenfrenados seria Lord Voldemort. Ese era otro de sus miedos, lo que el innombrable podría hacerle a Ginny para llegar a Harry, claro que no es que no lo supiera ya , pensó Percy.

Era seguro que Snape lo sabia y en ese caso Voldemort también. Aunque le costaba reconocerlo le gustaba que su pequeña hermanita fuera feliz aunque fuera debido a, según su pensamiento, practicas inapropiadas para su edad. Estaba feliz de que su hermana pudiera ser feliz con alguien, cosa aparentemente fácil pero en realidad casi imposible. Eso si, Percy solo tenia una preocupación y pensaba hablar con ese par después de esa batalla, el ya lo había decidido. Ellos dos en este momento no podían tener un hijo así que rogó que usaran métodos tanto mágicos o muggle para prevenirlos.

Lo que el muchacho mas temía era la reacción violenta de sus hermanos, el por su parte no le molestaba, o por lo menos no del todo. La parte fraternal quería matar a Harry en ese momento pero la parte lógica y analítica que en el siempre triunfaba al igual que su horrible orgullo le impediría hacerlo. Tampoco quería que su hermana no pudiera terminar el colegio aunque a estas alturas Percy sabia que este no abriría.

Percy, la verdad, no despreciaba al muchacho como todos creían. Ni siquiera en el tiempo en que umbridge era directora y Potter y Dumbledore eran ridiculizados. El solo le envió esa carta su hermano Ron e hizo todo lo que hizo solo por no romper las reglas. Siempre supo en el fondo que Voldemort había vuelto pero el no quería aceptarlo al igual que la mayoría de el mundo mágico. Las reglas siempre habían sido algo sagrado para el, fueran buenas o guían malas había que cumplirlas y Percy por eso amaba al ministerio, hasta hace unas semanas por supuesto. Una cosa era hacer subir la moral a la población mágica y no publicar ciertos acontecimientos para que no cundiera el pánico, otra muy pero muy distinta era saber de ataques y masacres en la población muggle y no intervenir para que así el profeta no se enterara de nada. Solo Percy sabía que los ataques en masa habían comenzado hasta una semana antes de la muerte de dumbledore y habían sido más de 50. Esta ves gano la parte lógica de Percy Weasley. Esa su parte lógica era la que percy amaba, su orgullo era parte de si mismo, no era una cualidad, su orgullo era el y este percy lo odiaba, lo peor era que el orgullo era tal parte de el que no se reconocía así mismo que lo odiaba ya que eso habría equivalido a odiarse así mismo. Es por eso que se concentraba en su lógica, fue su lógica la que hizo hacer lo que hizo cinco segundos después de esa ultima gran reflexión sobre si mismo, fue el hecho de la gran profecía que lo impulso a interponerse entre esa maldición y el gran Harry Potter. La maldición dio en su pecho y comenzó a sangrar por todos los poros de su cuerpo, oyó como Todos gritaban de cólera y como Mcgonagal desesperada gritaba "¡Weasley le prohíbo que se muera!" pero Percy tenia que hacerlo, tenia que interponerse. La profecía decía que Harry era el único con poder para derrotarlo….pero….esperen un momento!!!!!...¡No decía también la profecía que UNO TIENE QUE MATAR AL OTRO…así que si potter hubiera muerto no habría sido Voldemort el asesino sino simplemente un mortifago común y corriente…Percy lo comprendió…la profecía se iba a cumplir por que alguien siempre salvaría a Harry Potter, fuera el mismo o otra persona como acaba de hacer el…el destino sabia que Percy se sacrificaría?????? Para hacer cumplir la profecía???? O la profecía solo era una guía y el destino no estaba escrito en piedra??? Percy se sorprendió así mismo, en unos segundos moriría y se encontraba intentando encontrarle la respuesta a un problema como intentando encontrar la respuesta a la ecuación en un problema de artimancia. A Percy no le importo y siguió con su pensamiento. Harry Potter odiaba a Voldemort y Voldemort a Harry y uno buscaba el otro, así que en teoría la profecía podía cumplirse como podía no hacerlo. Era una guía y era probable que se cumpliera, después de todo Potter era el que tenía mas posibilidades supuestamente debido al "amor" Percy no lo entendía y no intentaba hacerlo, no es que el supiera mucho de sentimientos después de todo. Percy se dio cuenta que en seis segundos moriría, suficiente para tener seis pensamientos coherentes, el primero una visión rápida de los mejores momentos de su vida, el segundo darse cuenta que Harry Potter si iba a matar a Voldemort no tanto por la profecía si no para cobrar venganza y para luchar por los seres que amaba, tercero que deseaba casi hasta la desesperación que su hermana fuera feliz, cuarto darse cuenta que no se había interpuesto entre Harry y la maldición debido a su parte lógica sino a un impulso desde el fondo de su corazón, quinto maldecirse así mismo por haber olvidado al sentimiento que lo impulso a hacer lo que hizo en su corta pero concisa reflexión sobre su vida y sexto darse cuenta que si era un verdadero griffindor

Percy Weasley murió con una sonrisa en su cara

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hasta mañana


	12. Los Toreador

Bueno aquí viene el capitulo. En los próximos capítulos como ya dije va a ser las búsqueda de alianzas con los clanes vampiricos, después la boda y el testamento de Dumbledore (la boda por fin!!!) después pues la búsqueda de los horrcruxes y la cruda guerra. De una ves digo a partir de el capitulo 20 mas o menos cada capitulo van a ser por lo mínimo varios meses ya que la guerra va durar años como en la vida real y no solo dos. A UN FAVOR, DIGANME COMO LES PARECIO LA MUERTE DE PECRY DESDE SU PROPIA PERSPECTIVA. Me pareció correcto hacerlo por que mucha gente quiere asesinar a percy. Bueno no siendo mas aquí viene!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Los Toreador**

Estaban en la madriguera. Era un día muy soleado y hermoso "Irónico" pensó Harry, era un extraño día para un entierro

FLASH BACK

Harry se quedo pasmado y sin hacer nada unos segundos. La mente de los presentes intentaba procesar la información de lo que acaba de pasar. La más rápida fue Ginny que acaba de llegar a donde se encontraban Harry y los demás. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar al ver a su hermano muerto en el piso en un mar de sangre.

La siguiente fue Mcgonagal. Ella siempre había querido mucho a Percy cuando este asistió al colegio, lo había dejado de apreciar cuando este se paso al bando de el ministerio pero ella siempre hablaba de eso con Albus y los dos llegaban a la conclusión que el muchacho iba, tarde o temprano, a elegir lo correcto.

Todos estaban comenzando a reaccionar frente a lo que acaba de pasar y el que peor la paso, como se podrán imaginar fue Harry.

El muchacho ni siquiera sabía que una maldición se dirigía hacia el cuando unos momentos después Percy ya se encontraba en el piso. Schakeabolt con su sangre fría recuperada comenzó a lanzar hechizos de sanacion mientras se arrodillaba y le daba una poción aunque el sabia que era totalmente inútil. Por unos segundos la hemorragia ceso un poco pero solo era una ilusión ya que se reanudo con fuerza hasta que Percy se quedo seco, ahí supieron que Percy estaba muerto. Era una visión horrible esa de ver como alguien le comenzaba a brotar sangre de muchas partes de el cuerpo a la ves, de todos sus orificios naturales y después de una serie de unas cuentas decenas de aberturas. Si tan solo hubiera habido unos sanadores cerca hubieran podido parar todo eso. Percy tardo mas o menos un minuto en morir y nadie pudo hacer nada.

El muchacho sintió como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta y como se quedaba sin aire. Se aparto de los demás y comenzó a vomitar. No vomitaba por asco si no por el shock. Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y una mueca involuntaria desfiguro su cara, comenzó caminar hacia donde los mortifagos mientras se tomaba la cabeza con su manos y se la agitaba. "Me tengo que calmar" decía una pequeña vos en su cabeza que cada vez era mas pequeña. Harry vio el mortifago que había lanzado la maldición y para no manchar la memoria de Percy solo lo aturdió pero alguna razón el mortifago grito de dolor para después caer inconciente. Harry comenzó a lanzar maldiciones y maldiciones que mandaban a volar a los mortifagos pero su arranque de furia no duro mucho tiempo ya que cayó de rodillas y bajo la cabeza amargamente.

El único pensamiento que pasaba por la cabeza del elegido es que había sido su culpa y nada más. Como si su mente fuera un libro abierto Ginny aun llorando se arrodillo al lado de el y lo abrazo mientras le susurraba al oído

-No fue tu culpa, no fue tu culpa-

-Si si lo fue- susurro Harry- La maldición iba hacia mi, el se interpuso para salvarme, no debió hacerlo-

-Harry, Percy solo salvo a un compañero como cualquiera de nosotros lo hubiera hecho, como tu lo hubieras hecho por mi, por Hermione o por Ron-

Harry cayo en cuenta de que eso le hubiera podio pasar a su novia y con un sentimiento de desesperación la abrazo como nunca lo había hecho.

La batalla termino en unos pocos minutos y Mcgongal le dijo a Ginny y a Ron que ya estaba presente

-Weasleys vengan todos por favor, toquen todos este traslador- dijo la profesora-¡Portus!-

Harry se quedo en su lugar y todos se le quedaron esperándolo frente al traslador y el muchacho no había caído en cuenta.

-Harry- dijo Ron que seguía con sus ojos rojos y con la cabeza baja- Que eres tonto o que, tú también eres Weasley-

Harry solo camino hacia ellos sin decir nada todavía llorando y muy mareado, en su corazón no había espacio para sentirse agradecido solo culpable y sumergido en la mas profunda de las penas.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de haber tocado el traslador cuando sintió que un gancho lo jalaba por el ombligo hacia adentro.

Harry se encontró en la madriguera, en el sofá de la sala se encontraba Molly llorando en el hombro de Charlie. Un segundo después de que llegaran de diferentes trasladores menos los gemelos que llegaron apareciéndose se encontraban todos los Weasley.

Mcgongal les pidió a todos que se sentaran y Bill al ver que su madre y su hermano estaba llorando pregunto

-Mama ¿Qué pasa?- dijo suponiendo de que se trataba

La señora Weasley no cambio de posición y siguió llorando amargamente

-Señores- dijo Mcgongal con vos temblorosa- Percy murió

Los gemelos se miraron y Fred dirigiéndose a Mcgongal le dijo

-¡Profesora esa es una muy mala broma!- dijo Fred deseando que solo eso fuera aunque en el fondo sabia que era en serio

-Ojala fuera una broma, señor Weasley.- repuso esta

Todos los demás se habían sentado, algunos tenían la vista perdida y otros la cara entre las manos, Fred era el único que se resistía a creerlo. Este voltio su cabeza a Harry que se mantenía de pie con Ginny abrazándolo muy fuerte aunque este permanecía inexpresivo.

-Harry e-so..no es cier-to,…cierto?- dijo Fred

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo fue?- pregunto Bill que estaba pálido como un muerto

Mcgongal quiso decir algo pero por alguna razón su vista su poso inconcientemente en Harry

-¿Cómo fue?- le pregunto Bill a Harry en un tono mordaz

-Creo que no es tiempo para explicaciones- dijo Arthur suponiendo que había sido para salvar a Harry

-No- dijo Bill en un tono que no admitía replica- Quiero saber como murió mi hermano menor, ¿es eso un crimen?

Harry levanto la cabeza, Bill apenas vio la cara de el chico, como todos los demás en la habitación, sintió un escalofrió de lastima hacia el muchacho.

Estaba tontamente pálido pero había adquirido un tono más allá del blanco, casi violeta. Sus ojos permanecían desenfocados pero daban la impresión de estar mirando a Bill. Sus manos ahora abiertas que antes Harry las tenía apretadas como puños tal ves de la ira o de la tristeza estaban llenas de sangre, heridas por la fuerza con la que el muchacho las había apretado. Gran parte de su cara y su túnica protectora estaban llenas de vomito y por lo que pudieron apreciar era fresco. Sin embargo lo que mas les impacto era su cara y la parte de arriba de la túnica, llenas de sangre.

-Se murió interponiéndose entre mi y una maldición- dijo Harry en una lúgubre voz.

-Que maldición- pregunto ya Bill suavizando su tono

-No la conos…-

-Era una maldición que abría la piel cerca de los órganos vitales pero sobre todo en el estomago para envenenar con el acido el resto del cuerpo. Además envenena las heridas para que sean muy difíciles de cerrar- dijo Mcgongal como si se hubiera memorizado esas palabras de algún libro

FLASH BACK END

Todos los miembros de la familia Weasley se encontraban en un jardín un poco alejado de la madriguera, ahí iba a ser el entierro de Percy. Todos los presentes lucían túnicas negras hasta los tobillos y las mujeres un sombrero de mago con una maya que caía hasta el estomago. Un mago del ministerio que iba vestido igual daba testimonio de la muerte y se anotaba en el registro de vivos y muertos de el ministerio de magia por medio de la pluma.

El entierro le recordó en cierta forma al entierro de Dumbledore, el mago solo dijo que Percy era una gran persona y que su familia y amigos lo extrañarían, no es que no fuera así, pero eso era verdad en casi todos los seres humanos por eso cuando el mago dio por terminada la ceremonia el se fue pero ninguno de los presentes se movió.

Quedaron así un largo rato. Pero no era un silencio incomodo. No era como esos silencios que la gente hace en los entierros para demostrar que querían al muerto. No era como esos silencios que la gente esperaba, a veces inconcientemente, a que el primero se fuera para el poder seguirlo y que no se viera mal.

Ninguna lagrima se volvió a derramar, las lagrimas de la señora Weasley habían sido las únicas en verse después de que todos llegaron a la madriguera. Hermione como Fred simplemente no lo quiso creer y ahora miraba el ataúd con una triste mirada perdida.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Los días siguientes todos se concentraba más que nunca en las misiones para la orden del fénix. Harry sus amigos aunque salían mucho a misiones sin embargo estas tenían que ser en el anonimato o por lo menos la de Harry, ya que no le podían poner una misión de vigilancia, por ejemplo. Si un mortifago lo viera este no dudaría o en tomarlo por sorpresa y capturarlo el mismo o avisarle al señor tenebroso. Sus misiones tenían que ser en capa invisible y a menudo con poción multijugos y muchas veces era para escuchar conversaciones o sonsacar información.

Si embargo un día cuando llego a las tres de la mañana a grimmund place bastante herido por una emboscada que le habían hecho a el y a otros diez miembros, se encontró con Mcgongal.

-¡Harry!- lo llamo la directora

-¡Profesora!- dijo este acercándose a ella con una mueca que tenia algo de sonrisa que aun así era totalmente fingida, mientras se seguía curando las heridas que eran muy superficiales.

-Harry, les tenemos a ti y a tus amigos una misión especial- le dijo la profesora

-¿Por qué nosotros?- pregunto el muchacho sin revelar ningún sentimiento

La profesora lo miro extrañado, en otro tiempo Harry y sus amigos hubieran hecho todo por que les dieran una misión pero en ese momento parecía importarles.

-Mira, los vamos a enviar a negociar con uno de los clanes vampiricos, obviamente solo a los que tengan ideología contraria a Voldemort- dijo esta

-¿Que clan es ese?- pregunto Hermione que acaba de llegar con Ron y Ginny

-Los toreador- dijo- ¿Los conoces?-

-No, no conozco historia vampirica contemporánea- dijo Hermione

-Bueno- comenzó- En los vampiros existe el sabbat y la camarilla que son las dos organizaciones vampiricas, desde hace unos 50 años están muy debilitadas y ya no tienen el control sobre el territorio que tenían antes. Su poder llegaba al punto de que ellos fueron los que gestaron la independencia estadounidense e iniciaron la revolución en la guerra civil española. Hoy en día sin la intervención de los magos, el sabbat controlaría todo estados unidos y la camarilla toda Europa.- dijo la profesora- Con el regreso de Voldemort lo que quedaba de las organizaciones y sus policías especiales y fuerzas secretas se extinguió. Esto paso debido a que aunque las dos sectas tuvieran una ideología base tienen creencias distintas y quieren tomar bandos distintos-

-Pero teníamos entendido que ya los vampiros habían tomado bandos. Dijo Ginny

-Si es verdad pero solo eran clanes independientes, algunos nómadas y otros urbanos pero acá estamos hablando de la sociedad vampirica- dijo esta- hay barrios o territorios en algunos lugares de el mundo en que no pueden entrar ni el gobierno mágico ni muggle-

-¿Ni muggle?- pregunto Harry.

-Si, los ministerios de el mundo mugg…-

-Profesora me e cansado de repetírselo en el mundo muggle hay muy pocos ministros, y su gobierno en ninguno se llama "ministerio" en la mayoría de los casos usan la democracia, voto popular, a veces me sorprendo de lo bárbaros que son lo magos en algunos casos, por favor!!!ni siquiera existe la figura de el abogado para el preso!!-

Todos las fulminaron menos Harry que estaba cien por ciento de acuerdo con ella.

-Bueno en lo que iba-continuo la directora- Muchos gobiernos muggle si se dan cuenta de ciertas cosas, contra la voluntad de la sociedad mágica por supuesto. Los ministerios MAGICOS- dijo la profesora mirando a Hermione como burlándose de ella, esta definitivamente no fue la Mcgonagal que conocieron en su primer año de Hogwarts-no pueden desmemorizar por que muchas veces no se dan cuenta. Por ejemplo, Winston churchil capturo a 4 vampiros en la segunda guerra mundial que trabajaban para Grindewald. El presidente Ford de estados unidos, no creo que lo conozcan excepto la señorita Granger, sabia de hombres lobo, y el gobierno de ese país en el presente todavía mantiene ese conocimiento e intenta usarlos como soldados, aunque no lo logra claro.

-Profesora son la camarilla y el sabbat enemigos?- pregunto Harry

-Archienemigos diría yo, no les voy a contar la historia de cómo se crearon estas dos comunidades, sus historia vienen de la inquisición. En teoría podrán conseguir aliados mas fácilmente en la camarilla ya que creen en la convivencia pacifica con los humanos ósea muggle. Los vampiros aunque tratan con nuestra sociedad solo lo hacen por que muchas veces los obligamos a hacerlo. La camarilla intenta esconder su vampirismo como humanidad mientras que el sabbat quiere tratarlos como el "rebaño que son" según ellos.

-Querrá decir que quiere tratarnos- dijo Ginny

-No, les repito que tratan mas con los muggle, su rebaño son lo humanos normales no los anormales-

-Pero no somos anormales- dijo Ron

-Estadísticamente si lo somos, hay mas muggle que magos por lo que lo usual y lo normal son ellos-dijo la profesora- Eso si no se confíen puede que aya clanes en la camarilla que se uanan a Voldemort y clanes en el sabbat que se le opongan después de todo el odio por los muggle no es todo lo que identifica a Voldemort-

-¿Con que clan vamos a ir a negociar?- pregunto Hermione

-Con el clan de los toreador- dijo la directora

-¿Como son?- pregunto Ron un poco temeroso, no le gustaba la idea de ir a negociar con seres que se alimentaran de la sangre de los vivos

-Los toreador se identifican por su afán por la belleza, el arte y la moda muggle. A diferencia de otros clanes no rechazan la humanidad o siguen mostrando la apariencia humana pero no intervienen. Algunos de los artistas mas grandes de la humanidad han sido toreador, y muchos otros siguen con su carrera incluso en su no vida-

-Profesora, estos vampiros son como los mágicos, quiero decir no se meten con nuestra sociedad pero tienen el mismo carácter?-

-No, estos son mas peligrosos, recuerden que ven a la sociedad muggle como la suya, o como su tapadera o como su rebaño. Si los magos no hubieran intervenido los que manejarían el mundo serian los vampiros.-

-Pero profesora si usted dijo que ahora están debilitados por que deberíamos preocuparnos por traerlos a nuestro bando- dijo Hermione

-Pero todavía tienen control, les digo que hasta hace unos meses el sabbat todavía tenia la mano negra funcionando-

-Que es eso?- pregunto Harry

-Era como una policía secreta que se dedicaba sabotear a la camarilla y a sus enemigos en los clanes independientes. Esos clanes independientes la mayoría son los que podríamos llamar "vampiros mágicos" ósea que se meten con nuestra sociedad-

-¿Físicamente son iguales estos vampiros?- pregunto la castaña

-No no lo son, algunos clanes pueden convertirse en murciélagos y otros en lobos-

-Que mas debemos saber sobre los toreador- pregunto Hermione

-Bueno, primero deben tener cuidado con no caer ante su belleza, este clan se enamora muchos de los mortales y si ven que un mortal tiene cierta belleza o cierto talento lo convertirán, asi que tengan cuidado Harry, Ginny y tu Hermione-

Los tres muchachos casi se revientan de la risa y miraron a Ron que estaba furioso y rojo como un tomate.

Mcgonagal pareció darse cuenta de su metida de pata y dijo

-Tu…también Weasley-

Se que muchas veces se ha dicho en estos libros que no se sabia donde comenzaba el pelo de Ron y su cara pero eran exageraciones, a veces por muchos a veces por nada. Pero esta ves era totalmente cierto.

-Donde queda su guarida- pregunto Harry todavía a punto de estallar de la risa pero no haciéndolo por honrar su amistad con Ron

-Los toreador casi nunca se reúnen, y sus reuniones son fiestas-

-Entonces va a ser un problema encontrarlos- dijo Hermione

-No- repuso- En tiempo de guerra reaccionan bien, no son un muy buen ejercito pero servirá, su guarida en este momento debe de ser en la ciudad mas glamorosa del mundo-

-Paris-sentencio Hermione

-Exactamente- dijo la profesora

-Que parte de Paris- pregunto Harry

-No lo se eso es lo de menos, deben buscar por las zonas o mas bohemias o de moda o culturales de la ciudad por la noche obviamente- dijo- Debe ser en una noche en la que la actividad sea media y deben llevar túnicas de magos. En este momento todos los toreador o los toreador que hacen parte de el clan (ya que a veces cuando convierten humanos los abandonan a su suerte) están en Paris, pero en distintas zonas obviamente, son mas o menos unos 6000 pero solo los van a abordar los dirigentes de el clan

-Para negociar con estos- continuo la profesora- no deben llegar solemnes ni duros, posiblemente se los van a llevar un apartamento o a un bar donde abra una fiesta, hablen de los que les concierne cuando acabe la fiesta o cuando ellos lo propongan. Deben tomar todo lo que les ofrezcan y estar alegres o se van a predisponer contra ustedes. ¿Saben tomar?- pregunto la profesora

-Profesora yo soy menor de edad no puedo tomar- dijo Ginny burlándose de la profesora mas estricta que había conocido

-Weasley usted ya tiene 17 por los entrenamientos y ya casi los cumple en el mundo mágico asi que no se haga la niña- dijo, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que le estaban tomando el pelo- Y bueno ya han bebido???

-Yo si- dijo Harry, en Hogwarts en su último año en las fiestas de Quwditch o en la de fin de año tomaba más que cerveza de mantequilla.

-Yo también- dijeron Hermione y Ron al unísono

-Pero en Hogwarts no pueden tomar…-dijo la profesora- Bueno parece que no importa cuantos hechizos ponga siempre encuentran la manera de meter de contrabando.

-Bueno profesora sigo sin entender por que nosotros- dijo Harry

-Harry, eres el elegido si mandáramos a otro mensajero los vampiros los verían como segundo pero si va el que va a matar a Voldemort demuestra que si les importa negociar con ellos-

Harry lo pensó un minuto pero creyó que tenía razón y no dijo nada

-¿Cuándo salimos?- pregunto Hermione

-Mañana mismo ya que es jueves-

-Hecho- dijo Harry- ¿Qué debemos llevar?

-Nada- dijo la profesora- solo una ultima cosa, puede...que les toque hacer cosas que no quieran- sin decir nada mas salio de la mansión.

-Se han dado cuenta que nadie parece saber que tu eres el dueño de la casa, Harry?- dijo Ginny

-¡Ataque en Diagon alley!- grito un miembro de la orden, todos sabían que hacer

Harry se apareció en el callejón y encontró a una multitud de aurores luchando contra una aun mayor de mortifagos, obviamente los aurores estaban ganando.

-¡Deveretis!- grito Harry mientras el y sus amigos se ponían espalda con espalda y comenzaban a aturdir y a defenderse de las maldiciones

-¡Protego Maximo!- dijo Harry repeliendo muchas maldiciones de variados colores, una de ellas, debilitada, atravesó el escudo y le dio en la cabeza, un pequeño chichón apareció en esta pero nada grave.

Hermione sorprendía a todos con sus hechizos nuevos que hacían que los mortifagos dieran vueltas hacia tras y que cayeran inconcientes o que se les rompieran los tendones de brazos y piernas para que no pudieran pelear.

Estos hechizos no los decía simplemente hacia diferentes movimientos con la varita y salían, Harry también modificaba su hechizos pero con fuerza mental para que tuvieran efectos adicionales y muchas veces funcionaban por ejemplo hacer que una maldición fulger (que da dolor de estomago) después de el dolor duerma toda la zona frontal de el cuerpo dejando fuera de combate al enemigo.

-¡Finea Nacro!¡Atardium!¡Noqueus!¡Depulso!- Le lanzo Harry a un mortifago que estaba haciendo estragos, diez aurores lo estaban rodeando y el repelía todo aunque estaba muy herido.

El mortifago que era grande y fornido cayo al piso pero incluso intento ponerse en pie, al final los aurores le mandaron aturdidores y por fin sucumbió.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!- El rayo de Harry le dio a un mortifago que corría a Sortilegios Weasley.

Muchos mortifagos viéndose libres de aurores corrieron a la tienda, al parecer su objetivo era la tienda. Los muchachos se dieron cuenta y corrieron hacia ellos mientras los acribillaban con maldiciones. Seis mortifagos se les interpusieron y mandaron maldiciones hacia el grupo antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Harry saco su espada y bloqueo los hechizos, los mortifagos sorprendidos y pasmados no pudieron reaccionar contra tres golpes horizontales de Harry que los rebanaron manchando su cara y su túnica de sangre. Cuatro de los seis seguían vivos ya que los cortes eran superficiales y Hermione con un par de hechizos medio les cerró el músculo y medio les cerró la piel ya que había que limpiar las heridas y el músculo tardaría en sanar.

Los mortifagos ya habían entrado a la tienda y de adentro se oían cosas rompiéndose y maldiciones y después gritos y después nada.

Lee Jordan salio de la tienda, estaba herido, pero nada grave y su vestimenta estaba sucia y rota por partes, posiblemente de maldiciones que pasaron rozándolo. Harry hace mucho tiempo no lo veía, ahora era mas fornido y sus rastas mas largas. El muchacho comenzó a luchar contra los mortifagos mientras gritaba muerto de la ira cosas como "¡Ahora me va a tocar pagarlo! o "¡Los gemelos me van a matar! ¡Maldito bastardo!" y lanzaba un mortifago a dos metros solo para que se parara y para volver a lanzarlo, al final le lanzaba una maldición furunculus y después lo aturdía, para el al igual que para los gemelos la guerra era una broma.

La batalla termino en unos 20 minutos con 20 capturados y 13 muertos lo demás huyeron, y con diez aurores muertos, todos de el ministerio. Al día siguiente sortilegios Weasley volvió a abrir. Los gemelos fueron durante una hora y pusieron medidas de seguridad, que cuando el que estaba adentro las activara nadie ni ningún hechizos entraban pero si salían. Lee Jordan entro a la orden de e fénix y en el lugar de ellos contrataron a 20 trabajadores para atender las tienda, todos con algunas habilidades de combate básicas.

Al día siguiente recibieron mas malas noticias todavía, había habido una masacre en un hospital muggle no había sobrevivientes mas de 400 muertos y ningún herido, habían descuartizado los cadáveres y, la versión en los muggle era un ataque terrorista de una secta budo de china.

En los próximos días en Alemania los magos de la confederación tomarían el control en las diferentes ciudades. Las cosas iban e irían volviendo a la normalidad tanto en la población muggle como mágica, sin embargo el ministerio estaba a punto de el colapso, mortifagos corrían libre por las calles desatando su matanza, sin embargo ya por lo menos ellos eran los que tenían que resistir, los muggle vivían bajo amenaza de bomba. La ocupación que solo había durado seis días había acabado con las vida de 20.000 muggles y 5.000 magos.

La noche de las negociaciones Harry y los demás se encontraban en grimmund place, en unos pocos minutos debería llegar Moody para llevárselos a Paris. Moody llego y después de tomarlos a los cuatro por las manos se aparecieron en Paris. Llegaron a los campos elicios, las calles estaban prácticamente solas, unas pocos transeúntes se veían por las calles pero nada más. Moody les dio fotos de las zonas en las cuales tendrían que aparecerse se las hizo memorizar y después se fue.

Los cuatro amigos comenzaron a caminar por las calles, todos con la varita afuera. No encontraron nada pero sentían permanentemente que alguien los estaba observando. Varias veces creyeron ver sombras o figuras corriendo rápidamente a través de callejones pero no estaban seguros de si habían visto algo o solo estaban sugestionados.

Pasearon por la zona durante mas o menos dos horas, había bares abiertos algunos con mucha gente otras con poca, si no hubieran estado en una misión les hubiera gustado entrar a algunos, había bares de punk, de metal, de reggae y algunos pocos de ska. La poca u mucha gente que había permanecía sentada a la entrada o bailando dentro de el bar., llegaron a un bar de jazz que a Harry le pareció lo mejor que había oído. Personalmente el no creía que encontraran a los toreador ahí no por que no fuera su territorio si no por varias razones, primero no había la suficiente cantidad de gente, segundo había muchas pandillas reunidas en las afueras de los bares por lo que no creía que una vampiro vestida con los mejores trajes encajara ahí. Si era seguro que les gustaba, si cuatro mortales les encantaba el ambiente a los vampiros con su pasión por las cosas les debería fascinar, simplemente no era el día para ellos.

-Tenemos que venir aquí algún día- dijo Ginny, Todos asintieron, pero les parecía una ilusión, no tenían un solo día de descanso, todos los días tenían que salir incluyendo sábados y domingos y siempre terminaban heridos si es que alguna ves no iban a terminar muertos, todos sabían que era posible.

-Se aparecieron en la siguiente zona. Había museos y galerías de diferentes ramas de el arte por todas partes, obviamente estaban cerradas ya que eran las ocho de la noche pero para un vampiro no era problema. Solo había una abierta donde se exponían cuadros de un prometedor pintor de de Burdeos. Apenas llegaron solo pudieron caminar cinco minutos ya que de la pirámide de vidrio del famoso museo Louvre saltaron 20 vampiros y vampiras.

Como había dicho Mcgongal eran hermosas y apuestos, Vestían a la moda muggle y algunas llevaban boinas de artistas y uno que parecía ser el menos glamoroso y sin embargo lo era llevaba un violín en su hombro.

Harry comenzó a mirar el grupo y su vista se quedo fija en una vampiro que parecía tener uno 22 años, llevaba un vestido de seda dorada que le caía elegantemente. Tenia el pelo castaño y muy liso, una nariz perfilada y unos ojos marrones que cautivaban a cualquiera.

Debió ser que la mirada de Harry era muy obvia ya que la vampiro sonrió y Ginny le propino un fuerte codazo en las costillas que casi lo tumba.

Un vampiro de unos cuarenta años bien llevados que Harry no lo reconoció pero estaba seguro de haberlo visto varias veces en el periódico muggle, si no se equivocaba era guitarrista se adelanto

-Harry Potter- dijo el vampiro en un tono jovial- ¡Cuando nos llego el mensaje de que iban a mandar a alguien a hablar no pensamos que fuera el elegido! –Dijo- Me llamo Richard, ¿como se llaman ustedes muchachos?- Pregunto el vampiro poniendo especial interés en Hermione

-Me llamo Hermione Granger- dijo ella

-Ginny Weasley- cuando la pelirroja dijo esto un vampiro se adelanto unos segundos, este sonrió y volvió a su lugar

-Y Ron Weasley- dijo el pelirrojo que intentaba disimular su nerviosismo

-¡Bueno!- dijo el Richard-¡Debemos relajar el ambiente! ¡Quieren ir a una pequeña reunión, nada extravagante solo… para conocernos mejor!- Esta ultima frase la dijo mientras miraba a Hermione

Normalmente Hermione se hubiera escandalizado por que alguien que no fuera Ron la mirara asi, pero por alguna razón solo sonrió de vuelta.

-¡Bueno sígannos!- grito Richard

Los vampiros comenzaron a correr por la que pequeña plaza que rodeaba el louvre, tal ves esperando que los muchachos no pudieran mantener su ritmo. Los muchachos que habían estado sometidos a meses de entrenamientos, físico, mágico y psicológico si pudieron seguirlos (NA: en ese momento ya era noviembre veinte, recuerden que pasaron días después de el funeral de percy mas bien fueron semanas, ahora mezclen eso con las misiones a la madrugada, solo usaban cinco horas para entrenar y cinco horas para dormir, los muchachos gracias a los giratiempos y a extensas medidas de seguridad entrenaban un mes por semana, no les importaba que luego de ese entrenamientos tuvieran que salir a una misión ). Al salir de la plaza los vampiros comenzaron a salta r de edificio en edificio, estos solo los seguían por tierra a una velocidad digna de un hombre lobo o un centauro, cabe recalcar que los muchachos solo tenían diecisiete o dieciocho por que habían nacido o en el setenta y nueve o en el ochenta pero viendo que habían entrenado tan duro desde faltando una semana para septiembre y ya habían pasado 16 semanas ósea 16 meses, esos cuatro meses para ellos habían sido mas de un año, por lo que Ginny en realidad tenia 17, Harry 18, Ron 18 y Hermione ya tenia 19, pero iban a seguir con sus edades normales ya que pronto iban a cesar el entrenamiento. Los muchachos corrieron y corrieron por más de dos horas hasta que los vampiros llegaron a un edificio de apartamentos en la avenida fosh en el barrio diez y seis de Paris, uno de los más lujosos de la ciudad. Los vampiros no parecían haberse cansado en absoluto, no tenían ni una gota de sudor, los jóvenes en cambio estaban totalmente empapados, les faltaba el aire y a duras penas podían respirar.

-Veo que no son mortales normales- dijo Richard- para un mortal correr esa distancia es toda una proeza aun incluso cuando usan encantamientos energéticos.

-¡Pero bueno, vamos a la fiesta!- Los vampiros comenzaron a subir por las escaleras a toda velocidad, los muchachos muy a su pesar los siguieron.

Entraron a un apartamento de dos pisos, era bastante grande y espacioso, adentro de el apartamento había 20 vampiros que estaban hablando cómodamente con una copa y un cigarrillo o un puro en la mano.

-¡Bueno señores!- dijo Richard jovialmente- Les presento a Hermione Granger- el nombre lo dijo mientras de nuevo miraba provocativamente a la castaña, Ron le lanzo una furiosa mirada al vampiro- Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley y el por todos conocido Harry James "El Elegido! Potter.

Harry rió como todos los demás en la sala, aunque un poco ruborizado por la vergüenza.

Uno de lo vampiros que se encontraban en el apartamento de unos 25 años pregunto

-¿Weasley?- pregunto el vampiro

Ron y Ginny asintieron

-¿Qué hay de el viejo Arthur?-

-¿Lo conoció?

-Si claro, éramos amigos en Hogwarts y los dos amábamos todo lo que tuviera que ver con los muggle. La diferencia es que yo me separe definitivamente de los magos, claro que me mantenía informado y supe que Arthur iba a tener su primer hijo pero la comunidad mágica me creyó muerto, de hecho casi muero, en un ataque a Edimburgo pero los vampiros llegaron y uno me convirtió

-¿Por qué te eligieron? hay que tener muchos meritos para entrar en el clan de los toreador- dijo Ginny audazmente.

Los vampiros la miraron y sonrieron, ellos obviamente se habían dado cuenta que era para adularlos pero les gusto su estilo, Ginny hizo como si no se diera cuenta de nada.

-Por lo apuesto, por mi intelecto, por mi habilidad mágica (aunque ya no la usaba casi) y por mi flauta- dijo el vampiro- Un miembro de el clan me venia acechando desde hacia varios meses hasta que por fin me convirtió- dijo mirando a Richard.

-Mándale saludes a Arthur- dijo

-Tal ves no sea necesario, es posible que lo veas- dijo Ginny

-Si, me gustaría ¡Pero ahora es fiesta!, que se les apetece: Ron, vodka, vino, wiskey, tequila, wiskey de fuego, cerveza, cerveza de mantequilla, hidromiel, vino de elfo?-

-Wiskey de fuego- dijo Harry

-Cerveza de mantequilla- pidió Ginny, los muchachos se extrañaron, Moody les había dicho que no pidiera cerveza de mantequilla ya que era signo de debilidad, según el, claro

-Un ron- dijo Ron (NA: jejejeje)

-Un vodka- dijo Hermione

Todos los vampiros a esas alturas ya se encontraban o hablando placidamente o bailando el vals que sonaba, algunos iban vestidos con ropas a la moda y otros a la moda del siglo diez y siete. Richard saco a bailar a Hermione ahí mismo, para el disgusto de Ron. Sin embargo el disgusto se le bajo un poco cuando una vampiresa lo saco a bailar.

La fiesta fue una fiesta de contrastes, ponían música antigua al igual que nueva. Grupos de rock, de rock and roll, punk, pop, etc. No había una tendencia única eran todos los géneros de el siglo veinte y lo que seria el siglo veintiuno.

Después de haber bailado con la mitad de las vampiresas de la fiesta, Harry ya casi borracho saco a ginny a bailar. El ojiverde se mantenía en pie sin embargo sus movimientos eran lentos y un poco torpes.

-Sabes que no me gusta que tomes- le dijo Harry a Ginny

-No seas hipócrita, solo mírate- le dijo Ginny en tono burlón

-Mírate tú- dijo el muchacho también en broma

-Solo me he tomado tres cervezas de mantequilla y dos muggles- dijo la pelirroja

-No te queda mentir nena- dijo Harry, ginny se extraño Harry nunca le decía nena en publico, solo cuando estaban solos- Te vi con esa botella de tequila, estabas muy feliz conversando con ese vampiro, no crees?- le dijo Harry entre bromeando y entre celoso de verdad

-Y tu con la vampiresa querías mas que hablar con ella- dijo Ginny atontada

-Viste mal Gin- le dijo Harry mientras se acercaba y le daba un largo beso en los labios

-Oh mira-dijo Ginny que se acaba de separar para ver a Ron besándose con una vampiresa- Hermione lo va a matar

-Esperemos que no se de cuenta- Hermione estaba hablando con una vampiresa que tenían entendido era una famosa escritora rusa

Harry siguió besando a Ginny

Harry estaba más tomado que Ginny, y esta también estaba bastante pero Ron ya se había pasado. Cuando le preguntaron a Moody por que no había problemas con que se emborracharán el les dijo que había un hechizo para remediarlo y todos los memorizaron rápidamente, el problema era que alguien tendría que estar en condiciones de hacerlo. Esa era Hermione que ya iba en doceavo Vodka pero al parecer estos parecían no afectarle (NA: Los magos son mas resistentes al licor, Harry se a tomado dos botellas de wiskey de fuego y otra de vodka, sabemos que un muggle estaría muerto o en el hospital (claro que hay excepciones), solo quería aclarar).

La fiesta siguió, pero después de un rato Ginny y Harry se sentaron en un sofá de dos plazas para sentirse mas cómodos, a nadie parecía molestarle ya que muchos vampiros y Ron con la vampiresa estaban en el mismo plan.

Harry se separo de Ginny para ver a Hermione, esta acababa de voltear la cabeza y vio a Ron con la vampiresa. El muchacho pensó que la castaña explotaría pero no lo hizo, simplemente fue a donde estaba Ron lo separo un momento le dio una fuerte cachetada y se fue de nuevo a su sillón.

Ron se paro y salio corriendo hacia su novia. Intento hablar con ella pero no lo logro, no fue por que ella no quisiera sino que no podía articular frase coherente. Hermione solo lloraba silenciosamente mientras tomaba una botella de tequila que estaba al lado suyo y se la comenzaba a tomar bogada.

El pelirrojo se intentaba mantener firme y despierto pero no lo conseguía, asi que haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano y después de cinco minutos de intentarlo logro hacerse el hechizo para bajar la borrachera. Intento hablar con Hermione pero no lo lograba esta simplemente quitaba la mirada, al final esta puso su cara entre las piernas y ahí quedo llorando silenciosamente

Ron solo agacho la cabeza a su lado y le comenzó a susurrar al oído, se quedaron asi durante un largo, Ron solo susurrándole y Hermione de ves en cuando contestándole. Harry y Ginny se pararon y con ánimos renovados comenzaron a bailar con todos los presentes. Conversaron sobre sus vidas y los vampiros sobre sus vidas y sobre sus no-vida. La fiesta estaba prendida y apenas eran la una y media ya que esta había comenzado temprano. Harry contra la voluntad de Ginny había comenzado a fumar y esta contra la voluntad de Harry también. Hermione pareció hacer caso a Ron ya que levanto la cabeza y le dio un corto beso para después abrazarlo. El ojiverde estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír como Hermione decía "Cada ves hablas mas como Harry" Ron le contesto burlonamente "Entonces ve con Harry"

-Bueno- dijo Hermione totalmente borracha.

Esta se paro fue a donde Harry y le dio un beso en los labios, obligándole a abrir la boca con las lengua solo lo prolongo por cinco segundos y se fue. Harry agradeció que Ginny no lo estuviera viendo. Cuando Hermione llego donde Ron este le mando una mirada furiosa, el ya estaba totalmente sobrio después de el hechizo y había dejado de tomar

-Ojo por ojo- dijo Hemione para después soltar una carcajada

Ron solo hizo un gesto de resignación mientras susurraba "Esta borracha" y "Harry ni cuenta se dio".

Ron se paro a donde estaba su amigo.

-Que fiesta- dijo Ron

-¿Ya arreglaste las cosas con Hermione?- pregunto Harry

-Si aunque esa forma que uso para desquitarse no es propio de ella-

-Esta borracha Ron-

-Tu no digas nada hermano estas peor que ella, es que contra esa columna pues no te caes-

Harry solo rió y asintió mientras sacaba de el bolsillo de su túnica "una caja que decía lucky strike y sacaba algo parecido a una pipa y comenzaba a fumarlo" pensó Ron que no sabia que era un cigarrillo.

-¿Apeteces?- pregunto Harry

La fiesta se prolongo hasta las seis de la mañana, bailando y hablando como nunca lo habían hecho, Ron y Hermione después de su pequeño accidente parecían quererse aun mas y pelarse aun mas y Harry y Ginny estaban mas cambiados, aunque siempre se habían querido, Ginny siempre estaba sujeta que tal ves Harry muriera a manos de Vodemort pero ahora parecía no importarle, solo le importaba disfrutar el momento y no era entrelazándose en publico cada tres minutos como Ron y lavander era simplemente estando uno al lado de el otro, tenerlo para desahogarse

Sin embargo todos seguían totalmente despiertos y sin ni pizca de sueño. Harry toda la vida había sido un pésimo bailarín, tanto que su fama lo seguía ya que siempre lo molestaban con eso, pero después de esa noche podía decir con toda tranquilidad que bailaba de todo y todo era TODO (rock, rock and roll, punk, ska, reggae, vals, boleros, tangos, pasillos, disco, hause, etc. (digo hause por que la electrónica todavía no existía, o bueno si, pero no era conocida). Harry antes no mostraba especial interés por la música pero ahora le encantaba, había oído desde grunge hasta jazz y todos los géneros le gustaban aunque prefería el reggae y el rock, se seguía repitiendo asi mismo que iba a ser una de las mejores noches de su vida, había hecho verdaderos amigos entre los vampiros y muchos le ofrecieron que si no quería que lo convirtieran a lo que el obviamente dijo que no.

De los muchos que hizo hay dos que vale la pena recalcar. Estaba Frederick, que era un vampiro alemán que había sido convertido en 1925 a la edad de 25 debido a su gran talento en la pintura y a su bellza, Había luchado contra Hitler y Gridenwald en la segunda guerra mundial, fue parte de los pocos vampiros que tomaron bando y de los únicos que apoyaron el lado de la luz. Era una persona inteligente, audaz y sabia. A Harry le recordaba a Dumbledore solo que el vampiro tenia mas malicia pero era de buen corazón. La mayoría de los vampiros decía que alimentarse de humanos era como alimentarse de la res o el pollo pero Frederick no estaba de acuerdo ya que decía el humano al tener conciencia de si mismo y de el dolor mas que los animales no merecían sufrir, el se alimentaba de sangre de cerdo (NA: como en "Angel" la seria paralela a buffy la caza vampiros"). Era un crítico de todos los aspectos de la vida, hablaba objetivamente tanto de la sociedad mágica como muggle y admiraba y detestaba sus pros y sus contras pero odiaba la tendencia de los magos a creerse mas que los demás. Harry estaba de acuerdo en muchas cosas pero en otras no asi que permanecían en una eterna discusión sobre si el estatuto del secreto servia o no . Se maravillaba de las creaciones de el hombre y todas sus proyecciones fueran de un lado o de el otro. Le contó a Harry que había sido amigo de Dumbledore en la guerra y que después de esta se carteaban una o dos veces al año para ver como iban las cosas. En su vida Frederick había sido muggle pero había conocido a los magos y había aprendido a jugar en los dos lados, claro que a estas alturas prefería la cultura muggle pero no despreciaba la mágica como muchos vampiros. Seguía pintando, en su vida solo impresionismo pero ahora muchos mas estilos al punto que al ver los cuadros nadie podría creer que eran de la misma persona. Era una persona con la que uno podía hablar horas y horas y nunca se iba a cansar.

También estaba Anabel, una vampiresa hermosa que era a la que Ginny había visto con Harry. Su mirada era cautivante y alguien podía quedársela mirando durante horas y no se aburriría. A diferencia de Frederick, Anabel no se relacionaba con magos, solo se mantenía informada de lo que pasaba y odiaba (al igual que Frederick) a Voldemort, sin embargo tanto Harry como ellos dos dejaron de hablar de el tema ya que las negociaciones se harían después de la fiesta. Anabel había sido convertida en la guerra civil española debido a su talento con el habla, a su belleza y por como tocaba su guitarra, hacia parte del ejército popular y también fue parte de la columna Durruti. El hecho de que la hubieran convertido por su habla a Harry le pareció raro al principio pero esta cautivaba y no soltaba cuando comenzaba a hablar. Contó que en un ataque de las fuerzas de Franco ella casi muere recibiendo cuatro tiros en el cuerpo pero que en ese momento un toreador llego y la convirtió. El tiempo que Harry paso con ella hablando fue mas bien que ella hablaba pero esto no molestaba en lo absoluto. Le hablo de que los magos no tenían que sufrir por el hambre o por la miseria ya que todo lo tenían al alcance de un movimiento de la varita mientras que los "normales" tenían que sufrir y hacer guerra por una parcela para cultivar. Comparaba las formas de gobierno tanto mágica como muggle y llegaba la conclusión que la eolítica mágica era irremediablemente corrupta ya que al no tener democracia y problemas de verdad importantes pare resolver (excepto en tiempos de crisis) podían ser corruptos y hacer abusos de autoridad y nadie se enteraría de nada. Para una persona que no tenía contacto con el mundo mágico le pareció que estaba muy correcta, describió como se podría sacar provecho de eso, y lo que narraba coincidía con las acciones de Fudge y de Scrimgeur. Le contó a Harry que daba conferencias cuando la llamaban sobre los acontecimientos actuales alrededor de el mundo y que tenia tres libros sobre el genocidio de Rwanda (que Harry recordaba vagamente haber oído en su sexto año a Mcgonagal hablando con el profesor Flitwich de una masacre una etnia a otra que había acabado con no-se-acordaba-cuantos magos), el conflicto armado en Colombia (que a Harry le intereso mucho ya que los colombianos les habían salvado el pellejo varias veces) y el ultimo una novela de ficción sobre una soldado en la guerra española que terminaba muerta (ósea un libro de ella misma).

-¡Bueno!- dijo Richard- Creo que ya es hora de que hablemos, bueno amigos todos tenemos cosas que hacer y la de el concejo es hablar con nuestros invitados y necesitamos privacidad. Esta noche venga y se les informara de las decisiones tomadas para que corran la voz.

Los muchachos se despidieron de casi todos los presentes que se debían dirigir sus guaridas durante el día, Harry se pregunto como harían para llegar o si todos se quedaban en el edificio. En la sala todavía parecía de noche ya que las luces estaban prendidas y las cortinas totalmente cerradas, asi que supuso que irían por medio de las alcantarillas..

-Bueno- dijo Richard- Síganme

Los muchachos lo siguieron a otra habitación en la que había una larga mesa de roble y un fuego prendido en una ornamentada chimenea

-¿Dónde están los miembros de el concejo?- pregunto el ojiverde

-Acá Harry- dijo Frederick mientras entraba acompañado de Anabel que sonreía

-Us…tedes son los miembros del concejo?- pregunto sorprendido Harry

-Si si lo somos, te molesta??- le pregunto Anabel burlándose de el

-No para nada, solo es una sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno a lo que vinimos, a negociar- dijo Richard

Todos se sentaron en la mesa mientras Anabel y Richard traían siete copas y una caja de un wiskey que decía "Black Label"

-Bueno exactamente que están esperando a acordar- dijo Richard- creo que saben que no nos vamos volver un batallón mas de la orden de e fénix.

-Lo sabemos y no nos interesaría además, no venimos buscando formar un ejército si no buscar cooperación entre nosotros. El ejercito de Voldemort…-como Harry esperaba el único que salto fue Richard- como se pueden imaginar es gigante y tiene variedad de criaturas a su mando. Pero eso es lo que nos diferencia no buscamos soldados buscamos alianzas-

-Esas palabras son muy bonitas Harry- dijo Richard- pero como sabemos que esa no es una excusa pero poder acercarse a nosotros e intentar manejarnos y usarnos como carne de cañón-

-Si yo fuera representante de Scrimgeur tendrían razón pero no venimos en representación del ministerio británico ni tampoco de la confederación, venimos representando a la orden de el fénix

-Acaso que vengan en nombre de la orden significa que no pueden hacer lo mismo?-

-Si, si lo significa, deben saber más que nadie acerca de las manipulaciones de el ministerio británico y su afán por manejar, pordebajear y registrar todo lo inteligente y poderoso que no sea humano en cambio la orden…-

-No le eches toda la culpa al ministerio todos los magos y brujas son responsables de es…-comenzó Richard

-Estas equivocado Richard- lo interrumpió Hermione- No toda la sociedad mágica británica desprecia tanto a los no humano, de hecho casi nadie, solamente el ministerio y facciones de el Wizengamot mantienen ese tipo de políticas, pero que se puede hacer contra una corrupción permanente??? ¿Qué se puede hacer si esos que mantienen las políticas tienen el control de los medios de comunicación? La magia tiene sus ventajas se evitan problemas que tienen los muggles pero por esa razón los magos no se vuelcan contra el ministerio. No creas Richard que es que a los magos no les importa, es que no se dan cuenta y si se dan cuenta no les parece malo por que esconden lo malo e inventan lo bueno como que los elfos domésticos les gusta estar esclavizados!!- le dijo la castaña- En la orden de el fénix no somos asi, ustedes verán si hacen alianzas con el ministerio o con quien quieran. Les repito lo que les dijo Harry, no queremos soldados, solo copartidarios- termino la castaña

Anabel la miro interesada después volteo la vista a Harry y le dijo

-Tienes razón Harry, es tal y como me la describiste, brillante- dijo provocando que Hermione se sonrojara de sobre manera.

-Voldemort debe ser destruido- reanudo Harry- a causado demasiado mal en el mundo como para que se le permita seguir. Muchas razas y grupos lo odian pero deciden luchar solos, como esperan triunfar contra uno de los magos mas poderosos que a habido en este mundo? Estar unidos no quiere decir rendirle cuentas a alguien simplemente cooperar en el combate para un bien mayor-

-Si lo que dices es cierto por que la orden no lucha con el ministerio- dijo Richard

-Te equivocas la orden y el ministerio aunque no se lleven siempre cooperan en cada ataque en maza que emprenden por que es necesario cada hombre para luchar contra el, todo el tiempo intentamos hablar las cosas con ellos pero no cambian sus medidas, sigue encerrada gente inocente solo para hacer creer que pueden capturar a los mortifagos en su escondite y que no tienen que esperar a que maten a unas cuantas decenas. Además se roban los triunfos de otros, la orden o los extranjeros hacen todo y el ministerio se lleva todo el crédito en su pequeño periódico, pero de que cooperamos si lo hacemos-

Los tres miembros de el concejo se miraron y asintieron

-Con una condición para ustedes, las demás se las enviare a Mcgonagal – dijo Anabel

-Cual?- preguntaron los jóvenes

-Tienen que venir mas nuestras fiestas-

-Ok- dijeron

-¿Recuerdan el bar de Jazz?-

-Si-

-Próximo viernes aya a las 11 de la noche-

-Hecho-

Dejaron a un lado el tema de la guerra y comenzaron a hablar placidamente sobre todo, el tiempo se paso volando por que ya eran las doce de la mañana y ya había once botellas de Black Label vacías encima de la mesa (recuerden que a los magos les da menos duro y los toreador toman muchos)

Se despidieron de los miembros de el concejo, Harry le estiro la mano a Frederick pero este lo agarro y lo abrazo, con Anabel se despidió de un pico en cada mejilla como era costumbre en Francia pero ella después de los dos le dio uno breve en la boca.

Gracias a merlín ginny estaba ya tomada por que si no la menor preocupación de la vampiresa seria la luz de el sol.

Otras ves medio borrachos salieron del edificio y caminaron media hora por la zona, al final se aparecieron enfrente de la madriguera

Para los gemelos, Bill, Charlie, Lupin, Mcgonagal y Molly y Arthur Weasley (Arthur como ya no trabaja para el ministerio y solo hacia misiones de noche por que Voldemort lo buscaba) debió ser una experiencia única ver como los muchachos caminaban hacia la casa en ese estado.

Harry y Ginny se apoyaban para caminar mutuamente, a penas se mantenían en pie. Los dos permanecían con el cigarrillo en la boca que por alguna razón no se les caía cuando se comenzaban a reír como locos.

Ron se apoyaba en hombro de Hermione y esta le agarraba el hombro y el brazo para que no se cayera. Hermione en la otra mano sostenía un cigarrillo

-Los toreador son nuestros aliados- dijo perezosamente Harry sentándose en una silla de el comedor

-Papá, saludes de Andrew Hiller, lo convirtieron en vampiro en el 72. Dice que espera muchos verte- dijo Ginny

En el interior de el señor Weasley luchaban su emoción por saber de su amigos que creía muerto contra la furia de ver a sus dos hijos a y a otros dos que consideraba como hijos asi. En ese momento gano la emoción.

-Andrew!!!, ¿Cómo esta?-

-Pues como va a estar- le dijo Harry- Pues de 22 años para siempre

Harry, Ginny y Hermione lanzaron sus cigarrillos por la ventana. Todos los hombres Weasley, lupin y Mcgonagal estaban esperando lo que Molly iba a hacer. Una ves Bill había llegado borracho a la madriguera de una fiesta con sus amigos en el callejón Diagon y juro que nunca cometerla tal acto de suicidio.

Los muchachos se despidieron y dijeron que irían a dormir

-Mama- pregunto Ron que permanecía ignorante al igual que sus amigos sobre la furia punto de explotar de la señora Weasley- ¿Nos puedes llevar un café bien cargado a las habitaciones?

La gota que derramos el vaso

De repente los cuatro se quedaron paralizados en la entrada la cocina, Molly había sacado su varita y no había pronunciado conjuro alguno. Tomo aire y……….

………………………………………………………………………………………….

No actualice al día siguiente por una horrible falta de inspiración, este capitulo me a costado tanto trabajo que no se si quedo bueno o malo, me voy a retirar unos días para ver todo objetivamente en una semana o menos actualizo


	13. El testamento de Albus Dumbledore

Aquí viene el capitulo

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**El testamento de Albus Dumbledore**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Molly Weasley vio entrar a los muchachos a La Madriguera en ese estado. Los gemelos y Bill vieron con diversión hasta que su madre saco la varita y se dispuso a echarles un maleficio, entre todos pudieron detenerla pero todos decidieron no volver a retarla, o por lo menos no cuando se diera cuenta.

El día anterior habían llegado de la fiesta con los toreador pero al parecer había un soplón en el clan ya que apenas se dispusieron a irse del bar mas o menos a las tres de la madrugada, los emboscaron unos cincuenta vampiros lasombra, un clan de el sabbat que se había aliado con Voldemort, recordaban como se habían dispuesto a dispárales con sus armas de fuego hasta que uno dijo "el señor tenebroso lo quiere vivo, a los demás mátenlos"

FLASH BACK (La batalla de el día anterior)

Los vampiros descargaron sus rifles de asalto contra Ron, Hermione y Ginny estos con un hechizo de protección modificado por ella repelieron las balas y se las devolvieron a sus dueños, los vampiros gritaron de dolor pero las heridas no fueron letales (NA: Son vampiros no se van a morir por unas cuantas balas). Estos saltaron sobre ellos y Harry con un rápido movimiento desenvaino su espada y le corto la cabeza al vampiro que iba a saltar en cima suyo. Ginny, Ron y Hermione que habían adquirido katanas japonesas arregladas con algunos hechizos por cortesía de Harry y Mcgonagal que iba a recuperar el dinero con el testamento de Albus Dumbledore que seria dicho en tres días hicieron los mismo con las suyas 8 los entrenamientos también eran formas de combate muggle).

La lucha contra los vampiro era difícil ya que estos no caían con un aturdidor y eran muy ágiles como para encadenarlos o amarraros sin embargo los muchachos los repulsaban y cuando podían los sacaban de combate. Cada ves que un vampiro saltaba en cima de ellos lo mandaban a varios metros hacia atrás y en el aire lo intentaban aturdir o amarrar, aunque era difícil los vampiros no podían con el cuarteto dorado.

Estos viendo que no podían contra ellos se repelaron y comenzaron a dispararles. Les costaba mantener la lluvia de balas ya que se necesitaba mucha energía para mantener el escudo. Harry cansado corrió hacia ellos con la espada en frente suyo que repelía todo y comenzó a cortarlos y a embrujarlos. Los demás se quedaron pasmados un momento este saltaba varios metros como los vampiros y se engancho en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo combinada con magia, los demás se le unieron rápidamente pero no querían usar maldiciones imperdonables. Después de media hora oyeron un grito muy familiar

-Chicos, ¡Déjennos libre el camino!- grito Anabel la vampiresa

Se apartaron con dos grandes saltos de el camino y vieron a los consternados Lasombra sucumbir contra una lluvia de balas, grandas de fragmentación y de fósforo blanco.

Cien toreadores habían aparecido cargando pesadas armas en sus brazos.

Hermione miro askeada lo que había quedado de los vampiros, esta se acerco a uno que tenia muchos tiros en el pecho y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca este se paro y con un rugido salto sobre ella. Son fue mas rápido que todos y con la maldiciones asesina acabo con el.

-Muchachos encontramos un soplón en el clan, este huyo cuando supo que los descubrimos, no es lugar seguro para ustedes pueden venir mas vampiros o mortifagos en cualquier momento, ¡váyanse ahora!- les dijo Frederick el vampiro que había conocido a Dumbledore

-Pero y ustede..- pregunto preocupada Hermione

-Nosotros podemos protegernos solos, tenemos dos pen house a dos kilómetros de este lugar-

Cuando los muchachos intentaron desparecerse no pudieron

-Tenemos que salir de la zona antes de que lleguen mas mortifagos- dijo Harry

-Nosotros los acompañamos- dijo Richard, uno de los vampiros que era parte de el consejo de los toreador.

Comenzaron a correr pero un numero indeterminado de mortifagos les cerro el paso

-¡Potter!- le grito un mortifago que Harry reconoció Rookwood- ¡Se te acabo la suerte! ¡Ríndete y el señor oscuro promete matarte sin dolor y dejar libre a tus amigos!

-Eres patético, no tienes nada mas que hacer que mandar mensajes de un…-

-Quien te dio permiso de hablar sangre sucia- dijo un vos fría como un siseo. Una figura encapuchada emergió de la multitud de mortifagos.

A Harry se le helo la sangre, sintió como la temperatura bajaba unos cuantos grados y vio que tanto sus amigos como los vampiros se removían incómodos en sus posiciones. No estaba preparado para luchar con Voldemort pero parecía irremediable.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?- dijo Voldemort-¿Qué soy un que? ¿Jajaja se te comió la lengua el miedo?- Hermione pareció recobrar un poco su color y después de sacudir la cabeza, retomo su aire seguro. Por alguna razón que Hermione recobrara la sangre fría ayudo mucho a sus demás amigos.

-Eres un Maldito bastardo, remedo de mago, sangre mezclada que le dice a todos que es sangre limpia- le dijo Hermione mientras se ponía al lado de Harry

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al Lord-?-comenzó Voldemort

-¡Cállate!- le dijo Ron- No permito que una basura inmunda con complejo de superioridad se dirija ami.

Voldemort se quedo con la boca abierta, muchos magos lo habían retado y se habían atrevido a llamarlo por el nombre o incluso a desafiarlo, pero nunca a darle ordenes

Para Voldemort fue demasiado e hizo un complejísimo movimiento de varita, una lluvia horizontal de color morado con negro salio hacia Harry y los demás. Voldemort estaba seguro de que eso acabaría, tras unos segundos de imágenes horribles, dolor punzante y una terrible agonía con el elegido sus amigos y todos los vampiros que no se le unieron que estaban presentes.

El cuarteto de oro hizo sincronizadamente un movimiento seco de varita de arriba hacia abajo mientras lo acompañaban de un golpe de el pie contra el piso, donde los cuatro pies golpearon el piso se formo una onda que fue dañando el pavimento a medida que avanzaba, de un momento a otro un escudo de un color amarillo intenso apareció y fue avanzando hacia el hechizo de Voldemort. Los jóvenes murmuraban palabras inteligibles mientras sacudían sus varitas en lo que parecían formas aleatorias contra el escudo que habían formado. Este se ancho, tomo un color más blanquecino y un aura de un color azul marino se dibujo a unos cuantos centímetros del escudo.

Voldemort disimulo una cara de impresión, solo Dumbledore y unos cuantos magos mas le habían podido parar ese hechizos, tal ves esta ves lo habían hecho entre los tres y se notaba que les costaba algo pero no por eso dejo de estar impresionado.

El hechizo choco con el escudo y la maza de luz se fue desvaneciendo, cuando Voldemort creyó que ya habían acabado cientos de ases de luz anaranjado salieron de el escudo encadenando y aturdiendo decenas de mortifagos.

Harry, Ron y Ginny miraron impresionados a Hermione

-Fue un adherido mió- dijo la castaña un poco sonrojada

-Bueno han aprendido algo, yo ya decía que la pelea entre tu y yo iba a ser muy aburrida Potter- dijo el lord- Pero es irrelevante, te mataré hoy de una ves por todas

-Hoy no Tom- dijo Frederick adelantándose y mostrándole a Voldemort su inteligente y amable cara

-¡Pero si es Frederick! ¡Oh por merlín vaya honor! ¿Todos los días uno se encuentra al "verdadero líder de la resistencia francesa, tanto mágica como muggle en Francia y en Alemania"?- Dijo Voldemort, esas ultimas palabras las dijo como si hubieran sido sacadas de un libro, Harry sospecho que así era.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny y todos los mortifagos lo miraron sorprendidos

-¿De que esta hablando?- le pregunto Harry a los demás

-Es Frederick, nadie sabe el apellido, no se me ocurrió ni por un momento que fuera ESE Frederick- le dijo Hermione, Harry solo la miro confundido- Frederick fue en verdad el que hizo que la guerra la perdieran Hitler y Grindelwald, la versión muggle de que Estados unidos salvo la guerra y todo el continente es mentira, Hitler esta desarrollando armas que nadie se podría imaginar, y Grindelwald experimentaba cruces entre criaturas para crear a la criatura de combate perfecta. El manejaba tanto la famosa resistencia francesa como la resistencia mágica-

-Si es tan importante por que no se de el- pregunto Harry

-Por que solo se enseña historia de la magia contemporánea en séptimo- le respondió esta

-¡Entonces por que Ron y Ginny si sabe de el!-

-¡Por que esa famoso, Harry, Por que es famoso!- dijo esta impacientada- Hay baladas, canciones y poemas sobre el. Es como Juana de Arco, Cristóbal Colon y Napoleón-

-Pero por que nunca lo mencionan- pregunto este

-¿Si fueras muggle andarías diciendo "Gracias a Napoleón"?- le dijo la castaña- En Hogwarts hay una estatua, recuerdas la que esta cerca de las cocina, un hombre alto con la mirada hacia el horizonte y el pelo hondeando que dice "Frederick el valeroso"-

Harry recordaba la estatua perfectamente pero no se parecía en nada a el

Hermione pareció entenderlo

-Harry, a Frederick prácticamente no se le vio, esta ocupado salvando el mundo y saboteando con el y unos cuantos amigos las maquinarias alemanas, la estatua solo es una reconstrucción de los actos que hacia, ósea muy apuesto y rebelde- dijo la castaña- Nunca me imagine que fuera un vampiro.

-¿Qué quieres decir que hoy no?, ¡Hoy potter morirá y todos ustedes con el!-

-Al parecer tu prepotencia es cierta- dijo una vos que nadie supo de donde era.

Tal ves doscientos vampiros en motos y camionetas llegaron desde tres diferentes calles. Tenia crestas, el pelo de diferentes colores y el signo anarquista tatuado o pintado por todas partes, Harry no sabia que había vampiros Punk.

-Oh Los brujah, "la fuerza armada de la camarilla", no importa, mas carne de cañón, somos muchos mas-dijo Voldemort- ¡Solo yo soy un ejercito!-

-Si si es cierta- dijo una vos mas grave también sin un origen aparente

cincuenta vampiros, con smoking y prendas elegantísimas aparecieron en la calle, Harry creyó reconocer en uno de ello a un político muggle, llevaban lo que parecían lanzagranadas. Uno de los recién llegados vampiros hizo un silbido y treinta muggle bien armados aparecieron

-Oh los Ventrue- dijo Voldemort- "Los lideres", jajaja, no son nada con sus sirvientes humanos, no han viso mis números, entréguenme a Potter y únanse a mi-

-Por Dios que alguien le cierre la boca a ese sabrán de mierda- dijo otra nueva vos que sonaba de loco-

Cien Vampiros totalmente desequilibrados aparecieron detrás de los Ventrue, algunos tenían camisas de fuerza y hacían sonidos horribles con la boca, Harry vio como dos vampiros traían a uno que parecía estar en estado catatonico.

Voldemort esta ves no puso cara de burla, cien malkavian eran muy peligrosos, eran cabras rabiosas con la fuerza de un hombre lobo.

-¿Me quieren atacar con enfermo mentales?- pregunto Voldemort recuperando su gesto

-¿Este es Lord Voldemort?- dijo una nueva Vos, soléenme, dura, cautivante pero noble

Quinientos vampiros llegaron algunos sosteniendo pistolones y otros cuchillos, algunos llevaban lobos blancos a su lado como si fueran perros acompañantes. Algunos tenían rasgos animales y otros incluso caminaban en cuatro patas.

Voldemort solo por cinco segundos abandono su expresión de burla y superioridad, todos se dieron cuenta de la falta de rasgos tan marcados en su cara. Quinientos grangel eran de que preocuparse, eran fieros combatientes pero aun confiaba en sus fuerzas.

-¡Por favor maldita sea!- dijo Voldemort- Si va a seguir apareciendo uno a uno para aumentar el drama no esta funcionando, los voy a matar a cada uno de ustedes! ¡Pueden ser mas pero quien gana ¿Fuerza o varita?- dijo Voldemort- Por algo sus gobiernos sucumbieron ante los magos

-Hay una diferencia Tom, hoy peleamos todos juntos-

En cada techo aparecieron cincuenta aurores cada uno, Harry los reconoció a todos de el ministerio francés.

-¿Creías que estábamos solo Tom?-

-Rookwood- le dijo Voldemort en un susurro- Dile a Yoxley que traiga a sus hombres.

Hubo un tenso silencio durante dos minutos después apareció Rookwood con cincuenta mortifagos mas.

Harry no supo por que dijo lo que dijo, sus amigos también lo miraron impresionados pero fuera cual fuese la razón dijo

-Déjennos a Voldy-

Harry saco su espada y sus amigos lo imitaron. Voldemort ataco primero

.,………………………………………………………………………………………

La batalla a diferencia de lo que creyó Harry solo duro quince minutos, los colombianos aparecieron junto con la orden y Voldemort huyo dejando graves secuela en los muchachos. Estaban heridos, rasgados y profundamente cansados como no lo habían estado en ninguno de sus entrenamientos. Harry no podía decir que Voldemort lo aya disfrutado, después de los primero segundos de batalla su cara cambio de estar jugando a estar intentando aplastar una mosca especialmente difícil. Un maleficio de Ginny lo había alcanzado convirtiéndole en plomo la mano derecha, un maldición lanzada por Harry que creaba una gran quimera de fuego lo había quemado levemente en la cara, pero lo que mino la invulnerabilidad de el señor tenebroso fue un profundo y venenoso corte en la cara lanzado por Ron que demoro mucho mas de unas cuantas sacudidas de varita para cerrarlo. Ese maleficio tardaba horas en cerrarse con los mejores sanadores y el estuvo con ello durante diez minutos, poco, pero suficiente para que todos vieran que Voldemort efectivamente si sangraba y que podía morir. Sus mortifagos no lo creían y seguramente mino la lealtad de muchos. Pero no se podía olvidar el hecho de que eran tres contra uno que los tres quedaron casi fuera de combate y que Voldemort hubiera ganado después de unos cuantos minutos mas de batalla.

FLASH BACK END

Ron le estaba untando un ungüento a Hermione en las heridas en la cara y Ginny hacia lo mismo con Harry, no los habían llevado a San Mungo ya que según ojoloco no era seguro en lo más mínimo. Harry se dio cuenta que siempre que salían a divertirse llegaban consecuencias mala, fuera un maleficio de la señora Weasley o un ataque mortifago. Los entrenamientos de ese día habían sido cancelados y hasta muy entrada la mañana estuvieron bajo los tratamientos de sanadores de confianza de la orden.

Mcgongal entro y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Harry

-Esta noche se leerá el testamento de Albus, Harry- le dijo la profesora- Si quieres puedes venir pero tendremos que salir ya-

Harry se paro rápidamente (un poco cojo) y miro hacia sus amigos que con una mirada le dijeron que tranquilo, se despidió con un rápido beso de Ginny y se desapareció con Mcgonagal hacia el ministerio.

Al llegar vio una imagen muy distinta a la que tenia de el ministerio de magia británico. Había aurores apostados en distintas partes de el atrio y los controles de seguridad eran mucho más estrictos. El atrio que siempre había sido grande ahora todavía era un poco mas grande y Harry contó doscientos aurores que se mantenían en pequeñas casetas que estaban mágicamente agrandadas a su ves. Había aurores que corrían de un lado a otro para irse por la chimenea para responder a los ataques permanentes. Y muchos otros estaban heridos contra las paredes mientras esperaban a un sanador. Sin embargo la gente que se esperaría debería estar estresada estaban en relativa calma. Para cualquier persona entrar al ministerio tardaría casi una hora pero ni Mcgongal ni Harry eran cualquier persona así que tras verificar que no eran impostores con poción multijugos los dejaron entrar.

Subieron al ascensor y bajaron hasta el nivel de el departamento de misterios.

Harry sintió un nudo en su garganta cuando vio la puerta de donde había muerto su padrino, por alguna razón toco el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

-¡Potter!- le grito Mcgongal- ¡Que haces! ¡Cierra esa puerta ahora mismo!- Harry la cerro miro Mcgongal y esta de alguna manera creyó entender el impulso que lo había llevado a hacer eso y no lo comento mas.

Siguieron su camino y abrieron lentamente la puerta d e la sala del Wizengamot. Allí se encontraba todo el consejo reunido y otros personajes que Harry no conocía.

-Bueno, con el señor Potter somos todos, doy por hecho que usted representa a la señorita Granger y al señor Weasley- Harry lo miro extrañado, no creía que Dumbledore les hubiera dejado algo a ellos pero tenia sentido, esperaba que le hubiera dejado algo para poder encontrar los horrocruxes ya que hasta ahora poseía muy poca información.

Scrimgeur saco un cajón brillante y tras pasarle la mano por en cima, Albus Dumbledore salio de este y comenzó a caminar por todo el salón de el Wizengamot.

Bueno- dijo Albus en un tono jovial- Aquí les dejo mi testamento, primero quiero decirle al ministro de turno que supongo y si no ha pasado nada grave sigue siendo Rufus que fue muy descortés de su parte el haber revisado mis herencias sin tener una evidencia de objetos oscuros también le quiero desear suerte a la próxima ya que no descubriste nada mi querido ministro…claro que no había nada que descubrir- la figura de Albus que era totalmente corpórea y que incluso hacia ruido al pisar se volteo hacia Harry y le guiño un ojo, Harry oyó decir al ministro en un susurro a Dolores Umbridge "como hizo eso? El hechizo solo es de habla y de imagen no se puede interactuar, como supo que Potter iba a estar ahí"

-A mi querido hermano Aberforth- dijo Dumbledore, un hombre que Harry reconoció como el dueño de cabeza de puerco se removió en su asiento incomodo- No me importa los roses que hayamos tenido en el pasado, ni lo que yo o tu o…bueno no lo diré para no despertar el humor periodístico de Skeeter- Dumbledore se giro hacia ella y la miro divertido- ….causamos o cause, sabes que siempre te quise así que te dejo un álbum de fotos, de cuando éramos muchachos y otras cosas que veras cuando lo tengas, dos botellas de el mejor licor que aya probado, para que lo examines y lo vendas en tu pub. Se llama "Absolut Vodka" lo tome en una tienda muggle hace algunos años, algunos de mis libros y mi cámara de doscientos veintisiete de gringots.

Aberforth mió mal a Albus, el no quería dinero nunca lo quiso y no lo quería ahora.

-Se que en estos momentos debes estar mirando mal a mi testamento pero no vas a encontrar ni un galeón en esa cámara-

-A Ron Weasley, el mejor y mas leal de los amigos de el mejor y mas valiente de los griffindor- le dijo dirigiéndose a Harry y después cuando Harry pensó que iba a voltear la cabeza hacia donde debería estar Ron, Dumbledore puso la mirara perdida y siguió hablando- No se por digo esto pero lo digo, Harry llévale mis presentes a Ron, creo que no estará en la lectura de mi testamento, si si lo esta perdonen las desvarías de un anciano- dijo Dumbledore, Harry lo miro impresionado- Mi ajedrez mágico es para el, se que lo disfrutara mas que yo. Lamentablemente no hemos tenido la posibilidad de jugar un partido los dos y espero haber tenido el honor de poder jugar con el que venció el ajedrez de Minerva a penas con once años antes de morir, si por alguna razón no fue así, le pido a Ron, a Harry y a Hermione que me disculpen. Fue una de las tantas cosas que me falto por hacer y por contar- dijo con un pesar infinito Dumbledore mirando a Harry-

-A la señorita Granger, la mejor estudiante en todas las materias académicas que ha tenido Hogwarts desde que Voldemort habito la escuela- todos los de el ministerio la miraron sorprendidos- Claro que esta lo supera muy fácilmente. A ella le dejo la cámara 502 de gringots, ahí encontraran además de galeones cosas muy útiles, le dejo también dos libros muy interesantes llamados "La verdadera historia" escrito por mi persona y "La fuerza parcel: Sobre la que nadie conoce" de autor anónimo, siento por Rufus y los magos de su gabinete que no pudieron entender una palabra, les aseguro que ella lo comprenderá con solo abrir el libro. Le dejo también mi escoba, mándale a decir Harry que no suele dejar caer a la gente-

-A Harry Potter le dejo a Fawkes mi fénix, la espada de Godric que estoy seguro ya la tiene en su posesión, mi cámara ochocientos siete que después de esta lectura será vaciada en la del muchacho y una pequeña casa en los alpes suizos, va a ser mas útil de lo que parece- termino con una sonrisa picara

Dumbledore siguió hablando durante largo rato dejándole a Mcgongal una cámara de Gringots y variados objetos personales. Después Dumbledore se comenzó a acercar a Harry.

-Ya para despedirme quiero que entiendan una cosa, esto es muy importante, no importa lo que paso, pasa o…vaya a pasar esta situación no va a cambiar- En la cara de Dumbledore se veía el sentido de la urgencia para que entendieran algo que no habían entendido durante mucho tiempo- Se que e cometido muchos errores en mi vida, Aberforth y Harry lo saben mucho mejor que nadie mas aquí presente, pero si alguna ves tuvieron la mas mínima confianza en mi confíen en mi ahora- Dumbledore se acerco a donde estaban Mcgongal Harry y Aberforth, bajo la cabeza y aun con el sentido de urgencia y desesperanza en su rostro les dijo en un susurro que nadie mas percibió

-Confió plenamente en Severus Snape- y así no mas desapareció

-¿Qué les dijo?- demando Scrimgeur-

-Creo que ese no e su problema señor ministro- le dijo Aberforh con desprecio acentuado en cada silaba.

Harry no podía creer lo que había oído, ¿como es que Dumbledore había dado ese último mensaje? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Sabía que Snape lo traicionaría pero aun así confiaba en su bondad? ¿O era algo más?

Mcgongal y Harry salieron de la sala del Wizengamot pero al profesora se retraso para reclamar unos papeles de titularidad. Harry saco un cigarrillo de su túnica y se lo puso en la boca, con pensarlo lo prendió. Se sentía frustrado, pero a la ves colérico e incluso a la ves emocionado y feliz por haber oído a su quiero profesor.

Mcgongal lo alcanzo y le mando una mirara reprobatoria por estar fumando pero no lo comento. Harry le dijo que no se quería aparecer en la Madriguera, que quería un tiempo solo y esta lo entendió.

Harry se quedo un largo tiempo en ese lugar sin moverse, no estaba pensando en algo en especifico simplemente estaba. Ignoro las despedidas cariñosas e incluso las miradas reprobatorias del ministro y diferentes miembros del Wizengamot.

Harry no calculo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí quiero pero llego a la conclusión de que debieron ser como mínimo seis horas. Eric el encargado de la seguridad le había dicho que ya no eran horas de visitas al ministerio pero este solo lo ignoro y debió a que era el elegido no le insistieron mas, también lo ayudo el hecho de que había tres paquetes vacíos de cigarrillos y cuando fue a sacar el siguiente no encontró ninguno. Había derramado lágrimas pero estos periodos eran solo por momento cuando muchas pérdidas se entrelazaban solo para hacerlo sufrir más.

Harry comenzó a caminar y sin siquiera pensarlo entro en la puerta de el departamento de misterios.

La puerta correcta se abrió frente a el sin el siquiera haberse preguntado cual era esta.

Harry no e dio cuenta en que momento paso pero se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente al velo. Las voces no cesaban pero por mas tiempo que las oyera y por mas alto que salieran no les podía encontrar sentido.

No los significados de los sonidos que ya eran como un susurro parecido a una canción pero si percibía diferentes tipos de sentimientos, al principio sabia que las voces querían que el las oyera pero después se limitaban a hablar como resignándose a lo imposible.

Sentía la tristeza y la desesperación de algunas voces al igual que la resignación y conformismo de otras.

Después tal ves de varias horas o de unos pocos minutos Harry sintió un forcejeo, no sabia como pero sabia que una presencia luchaba oía como las voces se desplazaban a un solo punto en el centro de el velo para impedir que alguien o algo se moviera se moviera.

-¡_No pueden conmigo jajajaja_!- se rió alguien, con una sonrisa que hacia recordar a un fuerte ladrido. No era propiamente sonido, era como cuando estas concentrado en algo y crees oír una voz, solo crees, agitas la cabeza y continuas trabajando.

Era menos que un pensamiento, menos que el mas mínimo susurro en el horizonte, no provenía de el velo, de hecho Harry no estaba seguro que de proviniera de algún lado, el mas imposible de los imposibles era mas cercano y tangibles pero nada en la vida de Harry le había dado mas esperanza

-¡_Atrás malditos desdichados bastardos_!- se oyó cada ves mas cercano, a continuación maldiciones

Harry no supo por que pero saco su varita.

-¡Sirius!- grito como no lo hacia asía años

-¡Harry!- dijo alguien en su mente, a continuación más maldiciones-¡Esto no sirve de nada! ¡Prepárate!

Un hombre salio despedido del velo, quedo acurrucado en el piso desnudo pero con una varita en la mano.

Harry salio corriendo hacia sirius, tenía diversas cicatrices en la espalda y en el torso, la sombra de trece años en Azkaban estaba mas pronunciada que nunca.

-¡Sirius!- grito Harry, Harry lo ayudo a levantar

-¡Prepárate!- le dijo Sirius

Decenas de hombres con los rostros desfigurados de maneras horribles salieron de el velo, para sorpresa de Harry alzaron varitas y comenzaron a lanzar rayos de un color rojo muy intenso, ninguno de los dos hombres reconoció los hechizos.

-¡Protego!- dijeron los dos Sirius y Harry repeliendo los hechizos

-¿Qué son?- le pregunto Harry a Sirius que se encontraba a diez metros de el luchando contra diez de esos monstruos.

-No lo se Harry- le dijo su padrino

Decenas de inefables irrumpieron en la sala,

-¡Oh por dios muchacho que has hecho!- grito uno de los inefables

Estos intentaron entrar en la pelea pero una capsula se formo alrededor de ellos

-Hay que restaurar el equilibrio- dijo uno de los monstruos con una voz que helaba los huesos- Uno de los dos tiene que volver-

-¡A la mierda el equilibrio!- dijo Sirius reanudando la pelea, varias maldiciones rojas por fin lo alcanzaron, este cayo inconciente

-¡Sirius!- grito Harry

Un monstruo agarro a Sirius con un brazo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el velo

-¡No se lo llevaran!- grito Harry que con un movimiento de varita dejo al monstruo encadenado (no se aturdían), mientras tanto los inefables luchaban para romper la capsula.

-¡¡Sirius!!- seguía gritando Harry, al ver que esta no contestaba, corrió hacia el mientras mantenía a raya a las bestias, lo comenzó a jalar hacia donde se encontraban los inefables

-¡No me puedo desaparecer!- grito Harry

-¡Fawkes!- grito Harry

El fénix apareció entre Sirius y Harry, Sirius se agarro fuertemente al fénix

-¡Harry vamos rápido!- dijo Sirius- ¡Protego!-

-¡Un momento Sirius!- Harry corrió hacia uno de los monstruos amarrados y lo comenzó a arrastrar por el piso. Toco la pluma de Fawkes y desapareció.

Harry, Sirius y el engendro aparecieron afuera de la capsula al lado de los inefables, el engendro se libero de las cadenas y comenzó a atacar a todo el que viera. El grupo lo logro someter encadenándolo y amarrándolo varias veces pero no lo pudieron ni aturdir ni matar.

Por alguna razón a nadie le parecía molestar que Sirius estuviera desnudo, todos estaban demasiado preocupados por lo que acaba de pasar y nadie le ofrecía túnicas ni nada por el estilo, a Sirius tampoco le incomodaba pero a Harry esta medio abochornado. Contra la voluntad de los inefables el par partió diciendo que volverían al día siguiente pero que en ese momento necesitaban descansar los dos.

Apenas salieron al corredor que llevaba al ascensor y a la sala del Wizengamot, Harry y Sirius se aparecieron en la madriguera.

Para sorpresa de Harry ya eran las siete de la mañana y ya muchos miembros de la casa se encontraban desayunando y preparándose para los entrenamientos.

Harry y Sirius no se habían dicho una palabra todavía, o por lo menos desde la batalla, la conmoción de el menor no tenia comparación.

Después de unos segundos de aturdimiento todos gritaron

-¡Sirius!- y comenzaron a bombardearlo con preguntas sobre por que se encontraba en ese estado, muchas de las heridas todavía estaban sangrantes.

-¡Sirius vístete por favor!- dijo Hermione ya medio escandalizada

-¿Por qué? ¿Nunca habías visto alguien también equipado?- dijo mientras le recibía la túnica y se la ponía en cima, su voz era débil y tena un gran cardenal en el ojo, necesitaba atención medica

Todos los Weasley (sobre todo los gemelos) menos Molly rieron, esta lo miraba escandalizada. Hermione estaba muy sonrojada y Lupin lo miraba de la forma en que lo miraba cuando estaban en el colegio.

Lupin casi no podía hablar, ninguno de los demás parecía saber como reaccionar ante la llegada de Sirius, habría tiempo mas adelante para las cariñosas y llorosas bienvenidas.

-Eso no es nada comparado con el de Harr…/ Ron…- dijeron Ginny y Hermione respectivamente, se arrepintieron al ultimo momento pero todos las estaban fulminando, Harry y Ron eran un par de tomates. Sirius miro maliciosamente a si ahijado

-Bueno por ahora lo importantes es Sirius- dijo emocionado Lupin a la vez para calmar la situación, a continuación mando un patronus- Dos sanadores de la orden llegaran en cualquier momento.

-Me vendría bien algo fuerte de…tomar- dijo Sirius muy débil

-No creo conveniente en tu estado canu…-

-Lunático, en serio lo necesito- dijo Sirius poniendo una cara triste muy parecida a la da un perro

Remus abrió una gaveta de la cocina y saco una temblorosa botella de Wiskey de fuego, las manos le temblaban de sobre manera. Sirvió varios vasos y los repartió entre los presentes.

Harry se creía en un sueño, todos estaban muy emocionados y felices pero era una situación en la que no sabían como reaccionar, Harry lo quería abrazar al igual que Remus pero no podían por las heridas.

Sirius pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba- Oigan no ve voy a morir por que me saluden- Remus corrió a abrazarlo y Sirius intento responder

-Maldita sea- dijo Lupin con los ojos llorosos- Te creíamos muerto-

-Estaba muerto- contesto medio asfixiado- Lunático agradezco que me extrañaras pero…- Lupin lo soltó y antes de que el otro pudiera recuperar el aire Harry ya lo tenia

Sirius intentaba disimular las lágrimas a Harry, Remus, Hermione y Ginny no les importaba.

-Peleaste bien hoy, Harry- le dijo Sirius separándose de el- James estaría orgulloso

-¿Cómo es que te dejaste matar de Bellatrix?- dijo Harry, no supo por que dijo eso pero siempre había sentido un poco de rencor.

Todos lo miraron.

-No me mato, me aturdió y eso fue un golpe de suerte que no va a volver a tener, te lo aseguro Harry- Sirius rió así como todos

-¡Bueno creo que tengo una historia que contarles!-

-Abra más tiempo para eso- dijo Lupin- Por ahora espera al sanador.

En ese momento se apareció Mcgongal con dos miembros de la orden que Harry solo conocía de vista.

-¡Quienes es el herido grave!- pregunto Mcgongal mirando alrededor, cuando su mirada se encontró con la mirada canina de Sirius esta se quedo sin habla

-Si...pe..ro-co-mo-ag-be-dah—afg-intento hablar esta mientras una sonrisa aparecía

-Profesora yo también la extrañe- dijo Sirius con un intento de sonrisa, las heridas ya estaban empeorando.

-Venga conmigo- le dijo un sanador

Cuando Sirius salio del comedor de la cocina Harry y Remus se tumbaron en una silla uno al lado del otro.

-Gin donde hay…-

-En la gaveta de nuestra habitación-

Un cigarrillo apareció en la boca de Harry inmediatamente después se prendió

-Querido…-dijo la señora Weasley amablemente, Harry levanto la varita y murmuro un hechizo, el humo apenas salía de el cigarrillo o de la boca de Harry desaparecía

-Ya señora Weasley- le dijo Harry mirándola con cariño

-Debo estar soñando- decía Remus- Sirius ha vuelto-

-Pero no lo entiendo- dijo Mcgongal- Estaba muerto, cruzo el velo. Harry cuéntanos como volvió.

Harry relato rápidamente toda la historia. Al final todos tenían mirada de confundidos menos Remus, Hermione y Mcgongal que estaban pensativas.

-Por la cicatrices lo debieron torturar, por los monstruos creo que podemos suponer que lo dominaban o los dominaban así que debe ser como un infierno-

-Pero el infierno no existe- dijo Hermione

-Como un infierno, no el infierno- le respondió la profesora – Podemos suponer que es un traslador-

-No no podemos, Harry dijo que oía a Sirius pero desde el aire, desde la nada mas bien- dijo Lupin- No creo que sea otra dimensión, ya que las dimensiones alternas son teóricas y no se conoce forma de comunicarse entre ellas si es que existen, creo que efectivamente Sirius estaba muerto, por algo es la sala de la muerte y los inefables en lo poco que saben pudieron concluir aquello-

-Es por eso que a el lo volvieron prefecto- dijo Sirius entrando por la puerta

-Bueno cuéntanos la historia- dijo Harry

-Bueno dame uno- Harry agito su mano y un cigarrillo apareció en la boca de Sirius

-Deja de alardear Potter- le dijo Mcgongal- Solo vas a terminar cansado-

-Bueno- dijo Sirius mirando alrededor suyo preguntándose que se había perdido

-Cuando Bellatrix me aturdió y caí por el velo de la sala de la muerte, me desperté en una habitación inmensa todo de blanco. Yo como todos sabía que si atravesabas el velo estabas muerto, la muerte no me pareció tan horrible, era un lugar lleno de paz pero después de un año ya era un poquito aburrido solo y sin compañía. Un día oí una voz me dijo que no estaba muerto, me contó que el velo era una aberración, que los constructores habían sido asesinados antes de terminar el conducto que llegaba al otro mundo así que este se partía en algún punto. No me malinterpreten, no hay un camino al otro mundo así como tampoco una distancia física pero con el velo podías trascender a donde va el alma cunado mueres, el problema es que el conjuro no había sido ni lo suficientemente poderoso ni lo suficientemente débil. Si hubiera sido mas débil y hubiera recorrido menos trecho hubiera podido elegir quedarme como fantasma, claramente yo no lo hubiera hecho. Si hubiera sido menos débil todavía hubiera caído al otro lado muy débil. El problema es que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para saltarme la etapa de elección como fantasmas pero no lo suficiente para seguir adelante-dijo Sirius

-Lo paradójico es que lo único que necesitaba era morir, pero como iba a morir si no estaba vivo?. Yo era un error producido por otro error en la historia de la magia. Entre la elección y el continuar no hay ni el más mínimo espacio pero de alguna forma me perdí en el medio-

-¿Estuviste dos años así?- pregunto Hermione horrorizada

-¡Dos años! ¿Te suena mas veinte años?- pregunto Sirius como si fuera una broma

-¡Pero no envejeciste!-

-No podía envejecer, era una eternidad- dijo Sirius, todos lo miraban horrorizados- Tampoco fue tan malo, tenia mi varita, bueno, en realidad no creo que existiera ninguna varita ya que el mas allá no es físico, pero tenia una- dijo Sirius- Como saben no podía comer por que la comida no se puede aparecer por que

-Es una de las cinco excepciones de la transfiguración- dijo Hermione

-Exacto, tampoco me daba hambre pero de todas maneras quería tener la sensación de comida en mi boca- Dijo sirius- Comprenderán que estaba muy desesperado, pero gracias a Dios había varias cosas en mi túnica, había una botella de cerveza de mantequilla vacía, pero con una gota, lo suficiente para hacer el encantamiento relleno, tenia una rana de chocolate y pues de esa hice muchas, como saben ese día estaba alimentando a Buckbeack y viendo que no encontraba ratas muertas le iba a dar una presa de pollo, en ese momento llegaron diciendo que Harry estaba en el departamento de misterios y esa presa se quedo en mi túnica. Después de mucho intentarlo puedo crear un pescado así que debes en cunado comía pescado y me divertía con la varita-

-Tengo que aceptarlo, seguía siendo una existencia de lo mas horrible y no importaba cuantas veces escribí y escriba pergamino y los leía una y otra ves- Dijo Sirius, su cara se tornaba oscura, mas que cunado recordaba a los dementores-

-Comprenderán que no era fácil, no tanto por el tiempo que paso si no por la idea de una eternidad en ese estado. Después de cinco años se me ocurrió una idea, mi magia debido a la soledad y a la meditación había aumentado su poder así que me aturdía, una y otra ves- Los ojos de Sirius se tornaron llorosos- Cada aturdidor duraba una semana, pude comprobarla ya que le hice un encantamiento a un calendario que cree. Me aturdí 780 veces, ya que nunca perdía la cuenta, así que fueron en total veinte años atrapado, nunca estuve inconciente la verdad, por alguna razón no caía aturdido, pero si en un estado de somnolencia, no por eso deje de percibir quince años que a diferencia de lo que creía no pasaban ante mis ojos-

-Todo eso hasta hoy. Volví a oír la voz, que prácticamente había olvidado bajo muchos años de desmayo, me dijo que había perturbaciones (no me dijo donde) pero que ya se abría el camino y podía continuar. Yo le dije que no, que quería regresar pero este me decía que los muertos no pueden volver, no ayude cuando bromee con el y le dije "No estoy muerto solo no estoy vivo", no le importo que tuviera razón.

-Me resistí, use toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no ceder, una fuerza me jalaba hacia la puerta donde se encontraba el mas allá, me solté de momento y grite mientras me reía

-No pueden conmigo- dijo Harry

-Mire a atrás y vi la puerta cerrada, supuse que me llevaría al mundo de lo vivos, sentí que una fuerza me reponía y al avanzar hacia la puerta esta se abrió. Esos engendros aparecieron e intentaron bloquearme la entrada, hoy mi nombre gritado por Harry a lo lejos así que por alguna razón le advertí, supuse que si pasaba la puerta esos monstruos me seguirían, lo logre,- Dijo Sirius- Al final creí oír como una vos imponente le decía a la voz de antes que todavía no era mi hora, que me dejara ir, al parecer los monstruos rompían contacto al entrar a nuestro mundo y no pudieron oír lo que les mandaban. Por un momento me sentí tentado a avanzar, quería volver a ver a mis amigos, pero creí que aquí me necesitaría mas-

-No explicaste el porque de las heridas- le dijo Remus

-Cuando intente escapar las maldiciones hacia profundos cortes y aunque dolían se curaban instantáneamente, supongo que algunas estaban a punto de sanar cunado cruce la puerta y debido a mi entrada al mundo de los vivos no alcanzaron a sanar por completo-

-Bueno ahora me toca a mi- dijo Sirius- De que me perdí

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Espero que les haya gustado


	14. La Caida del Mundo

**De vuelo, de centauros y de Ravenclaw**

Diciembre primero: Harry y sus amigos terminan su entrenamiento, a la orden se le unen mil combatientes más de alrededor de Europa.

Diciembre segundo: Se instala un cuartel de la orden de el fénix en Francia, Alemania, España, Suiza, Rusia y un cuartel diplomático en Bogota, Washington, Buenos aires, Santiago, Caracas, Quito, México y Lima.

Diciembre quince: Estados unidos accede a enviar a sus war-mages, ministro de Francia es encontrado muerto en su despacho, se presume maldición asesina.

Diciembre veinte: Fuerzas colombianas caen en una emboscada solo diez guerreros en escoba sobreviven incluyendo al general Garcés. Voldemort envía un comunicado publico a través de el profeta que el estatuto de el secreto esta seguro que el mismo se encargaría de borrar sus propias huellas en su "rápida toma de el poder"

Diciembre veinte y dos: Ministerio británico es atacado por vampiros y mortifagos, Mueren seiscientos aurores y quinientos cincuenta mortifagos y el Ministro es encontrado en su despacho con signos de tortura, se sabe debido a un mortifago presente capturado que se le intento sacar información y este no dijo nada, antes de que lo sometieran en su despacho acabo con treinta y cinco mortifagos. Se sabe esto por los cuerpos encontrados a su alrededor y por los testimonios de el ya mencionado.

Diciembre veinticuatro: Harry y los demás pasan navidad en la madriguera. Ministerio español cae. Sus instalaciones están al mando de el señor tenebroso, sus diversos estatutos de gobierno o huyeron de el país o se refugiaron con la orden de el Fénix

Diciembre veinticinco: Cae cuartel de la orden ruso, mueren diez personas que se encontraban ahí en ese momento. Se llego a tiempo, quinientos mortifagos capturados, ningún muerto.

Diciembre treinta y uno: Ministerio noruego ataca refugio de Lord Voldemort, este huyo con sus mortifagos. Se destruyeron diversos objetos de magia negra.

Enero primero: Un mandoble de Harry va sin querer al guardapelo de Slyhterin, el guardapelo sangra, llora y es destruido. Esa noche Harry y los demás se emborrachan celebrando en grimmund place.

Enero quince: Instalaciones de ministerio británico y franceses caen a manos del señor tenebroso, Mueren pocos aurores en ambas situaciones debido a que sabían que no podían ganar y huyeron. Se instalan ministerios provisionales y luchan fieramente por recuperar el control que Voldemort tiene al poseer ambos ministerio. Gracias a Merlín no pueden entrar al departamento de misterios. La mayoría de los inefables se quedo allí otros salieron para hablar de la situación. El señor tenebroso tiene que soportar tener enemigos mortales a unos cuantos pisos de distancia.

Enero diez y seis: El día anterior La población magia se había preocupado por no recibir el profeta, este día el profeta llega enviando mensajes de tranquilidad a la población. El profeta no ha caído en poder del ministerio igual que tampoco lo ha hecho el callejo Diagon y Gringots. Ese día por la tarde Voldemort ataca el callejón, se repelió el ataque de milagro. El ministerio de Voldemort envía mortifagos camuflados por todas las calles. El ministro Shackeabolt opera con sus todavía mil ochocientos aurores en un edificio de el callejón Diagon. Grupos de mortifagos patrullantes caen constantemente en emboscadas de la orden y del ministerio. El ministerio de Voldemort pierde control sin embargo siguen teniendo mas recursos que el resistente. Hogwarts obviamente no cayo y en este momento esta habitado por miembros de la orden y Harry Potter, que con sus amigos se encuentra buscando un horrocrux

Enero diez y siete: Confederación envía ayuda a Francia y a Inglaterra, pasa subir la moral de la gente se celebra la final de Quiditch con estrictas medidas de seguridad. El mundo se debía estar cayendo por que lo chuddle canons ganaron seiscientos cincuenta a doscientos cuarenta.

Febrero tres: Cae ministerio Ruso, sus gobernantes son todos asesinados, solo queda un grupo de aurores y de funcionarios, numerosos pero sin organización. Orden de el fénix, confederación y diversos ministerio cercanos envían ayuda.

Febrero cuatro: caen quinientos mortifagos en una alcantarilla en la Berlín buena

Febrero siete: día trágico para la comunidad mágica: La confederación internacional de magos es encontrada y atacada. Mueren quince comisionados de diferentes países. Esa tarde ministerios que perdieron sus comisionados enviaron a otros. La seguridad de la sede es restaurada y fortalecida.

Marzo quince: Cae ministerio Suizo en las mismas condiciones que el británico (aun existe)

Marzo diez y siete: Cae escondite español de la orden, mueren trescientas personas, y seiscientos mortifagos capturados, el escondite es restaurado. Caen ministerios italiano y polaco, todos sus gobernantes son muertos. Los pocos aurores que quedaron en el italiano, no más de quinientos y otros trescientos funcionarios, organizan una fuerza guerrillera contra Voldemort. Solo mil magos de la confederación llegaron antes de que bloquearan todo. Italia es el único País que esta totalmente en poder de Voldemort. Grupos eternos de mortifagos atacan las fronteras día y noche. Ministerio polaco recibió ayuda de la confederación y de la orden y ya hay un organismo fuerte reconquistando el país.

Marzo veinte: setecientos vampiros de Voldemort y ochocientos mortifagos caen en una ofensiva en la Suiza tenebrosa. Cae ministerio noruego, en las mismas condiciones que el británico.

Marzo veintidós: Ataque a Buenos aires, espías confirman que Voldemort esta en sur América y reclutando.

Marzo veintitrés: Colombia envía tres mil aurores en escoba la mitad a gran bretaña y la mitad a las fronteras con Italia para soportar la invasión, Ministerio iraquí envía doscientos aurores en alfombra (se abolió su prohibición) a gran bretaña

Marzo veinticuatro: Argentina envía cincuenta aurores a Londres, Venezuela envía seiscientos a Londres, Chile envía cuatrocientos a Londres. España esta de nuevo en manos de los bueno. Los mortifagos fueron expulsados del ministerio y se están restaurando lo más rápido que pueden.

Marzo veinticinco: Confederación anuncia ataque masivo contra Voldemort en gran bretaña

Marzo treinta: Casi todos los ministerios de Europa y Asia menos los mas graves envían numero indeterminado de aurores a Gran bretaña.

Abril diez: Ministerio de gran bretaña es recuperado. Gran bretaña en general es recuperada. Aun hay actividad mortifaga pero como cuando hacían muchos ataques diarios.

Abril once: Ataque a San mungo, doscientas victimas mortales, ningún mortifago capturado. Día trágico.

Abril doce: Ataque al ministerio español resistente deja treinta muertos y veinte mortifagos muertos.

Abril diez y ocho: Ataque al ministerio ruso, lo que quedaba, este ministerio cae. Aurores y funcionarios huyen. En este momento luchan por crear otro.

Abril veinte: Ataque masivo mortifago en Francia, mueren cinco mil muggle y dos mil magos. Orden envía refuerzos.

Abril veintitrés: Ataque masivo a ministerios iraki, iraní y mongol. Los tres colapsan. Confederación envía hombres.

Abril veinticuatro: Dirigiéndose a trasladores designados ochocientos hombres de la confederación caen. Solo doscientos llegan a su destino.

Abril veinticinco: Lord Voldemort, unos pocos allegados y cuarenta mortifagos se encontraban a doscientos kilómetros de Medellín Colombia, se presume se dirigían a la capital Bogota. El grupo fue interceptado por cien aurores colombianos, Voldemort huyo no sin antes tumbar de sus escobas a treinta aurores, ninguno murió. Quince mortifagos capturados.

Abril veintiséis: Azkaban atacado, pocos muertos, los trescientos cincuenta mortifagos recluidos ahí escapan. (no todos los capturados se van a Azkaban, hay muchas prisiones mágicas)

Abril veintisiete: Sigue la historia

Harry se despertó esa mañana en su habitación en la casa de Griffindor con Ginny a su lado.. El muchacho tendió su mano para recoger sus anteojos. Se levanto muy despacio de su cama para no despertar a Ginny y tras vestirse y tomar su varita abandono la habitación. Las maderas de la chimenea de la sala común todavía crepitaban por las brasas que se encontraban en el fondo de la fogata, Harry se quedo largo tiempo mirando la chimenea, con la mente totalmente en blanco. Después de unos minutos Ron salio a la sala común, Harry creyó oír los lamentos de Hermione.

-Pueden hacer menos ruidos, hermano- le dijo Ron en broma, quería sacar una sonrisa del rostro de su mejor amigo, hace más de un mes que no veía una.

Harry no contesto, solo lo miro he hizo una mueca que intentaba imitar una sonrisa.

-Vamos a desayunar- le dijo Ron

-Nunca encontraremos un horcrux- dijo Harry en un susurro

-No digas eso, si hay uno, esta aquí en hogwarts-

-¿Pero crees que Dumbledore…-

-Harry-le dijo Ron- Antes era Hermione la que atacaba la posibilidad de que estuviera en hogwarts y ya quedo más que claro que por primera vez y última vez en su vida perdió una conversación-

Harry no se intento reír, un cigarrillo prendido aprecio en su boca.

Ron salio por el cuadro de la dama gorda y Harry lo siguió con la vista perdida.

Los corredores estaban casi vacíos aunque algunas veces se cruzaban con un auror sin el suficiente tiempo de saludar o algún compañero de hogwarts que había ido a vivir al castillo después de que su familia muriera en la guerra en Inglaterra. Los personajes de los cuadros mágicos corrían de marco en marco con la intención de enviar un mensaje.

Harry y Ron llegaron al vestíbulo principal para luego entrar por las puertas de el gran comedor. Al lado de la entrada del castillo había tal vez unos cincuenta miembros de la orden, todos muy heridos acostados en el suelo con sus escobas al lado, sanadores liderados por la señora pomfrey curaban a los enfermos en el piso.

Harry diviso a su padrino con las ropas destruidas y con alguna herida caminando de un lado a otro.

-Harry- dijo el Sirius en un tono alegre

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Harry tras abrazar a Sirius

-Un ataque a Doglow, nada grave, solo unos cuantos mortifagos haciendo de las suyas-le dijo su padrino- Bueno Harry gusto en verte, Mcgongal me llamo a la frontera italiana tengo que llevar a mis hombres-

-Pero están muy heridos- dijo Ron extrañado

La cara de Sirius se ensombreció-En guerra no hay tiempo de sanar, apenas les curen las heridas nos iremos no hay tiempo de descanso.

Virus se fue a hablar con uno de los heridos que estaba en el piso. Harry y Ron entraron al salón comedor tal ves una doscientas personas se encontraba desayunando en las cuatro mesas de las casas. Harry comió algo de cereal y unas tostadas en cambio Ron se comió su habitual triple ración.

-Apenas se despierten Ginny y Hermione seguiremos buscando, Harry- le dijo Ron- Todavía nos queda muchos lugares en el cual buscar, ten por seguro que algún horrocrux esta aquí-

-Espero que tengas razón- le dijo Harry- hay que acabar esto rápido, casi todos los ministerios europeos colapsaron-

-Mira por lo menos Inglaterra es nuestra y lo más probable es que todos los horcruxes estén en este país-

Harry no dijo nada, no creía que eso fuera relevante, los horrocruxes podrían estar en Europa o en Asia, pero sin saber información seria irrelevante su posición.

Ginny y Hermione aparecieron cuando Harry ya había terminado. Hermione se esforzó para crear un tema de conversación pero la guerra y los horrcruxes eran los únicos temas en su cabeza y el único que no lo era, era privado así que no tenía la intención de hablar de cómo tenía sexo con Ron. Después de unos minutos Hermione dejo de intentarlo y comenzó a comer silenciosamente. De un momento a otro Harry se paro

-Voy a comenzar a buscar ya, busquen donde les toca- y se dirigió a las puertas de el gran comedor. Harry pudo ver por una ventana como un grupo grande escobas se alejaba en el horizonte. Todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de que podía perder un ser querido y que ese punto lejos pudiera ser la ultima visión de su padrino.

Todavía no entraba luz por los grandes ventanales de Hogwarts. No serian más de las cinco y media de la mañana según los cálculos de Harry. Su saeta de fuego descansaba en uno de lo cientos de ganchos ubicados en la puerta principal lista para alguna salida de emergencia. Harry nunca supo por que, pero creía ver como la escoba vibraba tal ve impaciente de que la montara. Hace meses que no se montaba en una escoba y no sentía el viento en su cara que hacia que toda la tristeza y desesperación se desapareciera.

Con una patada en el aire se elevo por los aires, una capa de nubes cubría casi todo el cielo y una sutil niebla se sentía en el ambiente. Voló en cima de el lago y de el bosque prohibido a gran velocidad, podía ver movimientos alrededor de el castillo tal ves de cambio de turno en las barricadas. Observaba los árboles e incluso pudo divisar unos centauros galopando por entre la vegetación. Una leve llovizna caía en su cara y su cuerpo estaba cada vez mas frió y mas húmedo. Comenzó a volar hacia arriba verticalmente, tras unos segundos atravesó la espesa capa de nubes y en ese momento algo lo deslumbro.

Un gran resplandor color rojo, naranja y amarillo cubría el cielo viniendo de el amanecer en el lejano horizonte, a esa altura el oxigeno escaseaba pero Harry no le dio mucha importancia a ello. Voló a toda velocidad en todas las direcciones dando vuelta y giros en el aire mientras el sol lo iluminaba. Por un rato se le olvido la guerra, la perdida de Percy y de Dumbledore y toda la frustración y muertes de los ultimo meses. Se sentía jugando Qwuditch otra vez, como un muchacho de once años maravillado por que podía volar y por que realmente podía haber un cambio en su vida. Ya no había ningún Dudley que lo golpeara a diario ni unos tíos que los maltrataran, solo estaban el y su escoba surcando los cielos. Siguió volando por largas horas sin sentir pasar ese tiempo si quiera, ahora una gran luz amarilla lo iluminaba todo, le costaba creer que todo estaba nublado bajo todas esas nubes.

Oyó un aleteo a la izquierda de el, Buckbeack el hipogrifo se le había unido.

-¡KRA!- gritaba este mientras daba vueltas y hacia piruetas en el aire imitando a Harry

Volaron juntos cruzándose en el aires durante un largo rato, cuando Harry se dio cuenta no era menos que las cinco de la tarde. Buckbeack salio volando en picada talvez para ir a alimentarse en las profundidades del bosque prohibido.

Harry bajo su escoba con la intención de aterrizar al lado de el castillo pero sin que el se lo esperara su varita cayo en el bosque y no pudo ver bien en que parte, se maldijo por estupido y por descuidado y dejando su escoba en los lindes de el bosque cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid se dispuso a ir caminando.

Se fue adentrando poco a poco en el bosque mientras calculaba que su varita debió haber quedado a unos cinco kilómetros de el borde que daba al castillo

-¡Accio varita!- grito Harry sintió que lo había logrado pero tras un leve temblor la varita no llego, Harry todavía no manejaba mucha magia sin varita, apenas los encantamientos básicos y tras grandes torturas una buena defensa y un buen ataque pero no tenia tiempo para practicar en encantamiento convocador. Tras unos minutos oyó cascos

-_Rayos_- pensó Harry-_centauros_

Una flecha silbo en el aire y término clavada en donde hace unos centímetros se encontraba Harry.

-Harry Potter- dijo un centauro con cabello blanco, que acababa de aparecer por entre los árboles con varias decenas de sus iguales por atrás, la luz de la luna hacia que sus cabelleras y torsos desnudos brillaran y tomaran tonos fúnebre

-Bane- dijo Harry intentando sonar frió y no nervioso

-Sabes que no eres bienvenido aquí- dijo el centauro, sus compañeros de atrás solo movieron sus cascos y asintieron con la cabeza

-Si lo se, lo siento fue un acci…-

-¡Calla!- rugió el ahora líder de la manada de centauros- ¡No justifiques todas tu acciones, malas o buenas como los demás magos!

-Bane tranquilo- le dijo Ronan- Déjalo que se exp…-

¡No desafiéis mi autoridad Ronan!- Le dijo a Ronan- No son bienvenidos aquí desde que acogieron al traidor de Firenze-

-Esta bien tranquilo, me iré por donde vine- Harry lentamente dio la vuelta y oyó el silbar de una nueva flecha dirigírsele hacia una pierna. Harry dio la vuelta con sus reflejos aumentados y paro la flecha con una mano, la partió en dos y la tiro al suelo.

-No te iras esta vez, Firenze ya no están para velar por ti, hace muchas lunas que no eres una cría- le dijo el centauro.

-No es tiempo de estupideces- dijo Harry desafiante- No estoy acá por que quiera estarlo, solo perdí mi varita y quiero recuperarla-

-Ustedes no son nada sin sus malditas ramas, no saben lo que es el trabajo duro, no saben lo que es hacerse y ganarse las cosas por sus propios medios, solo tuvieron suerte- dijo Bane avanzando lentamente hacia Harry.

Harry no tenia nada que decir ante eso, tenia razón y el lo sabia, los magos se acostumbraban a tratar a los muggles como inferiores pero un muggle había trabajado mas en toda su vida que diez magos.

-No tienes nada que decir contra eso, cierto Harry Potter?-

Harry miro directamente a los ojos imponentes de el centauro, su expresión tenia tanto un aire de satisfacción como de cólera, podía ver como su mano se posaba suavemente sobre una flecha de su carcaj. Se quedo callado durante un largo tiempo.

-No no tengo nada que decir sobre ello- le dijo derrotado

-No seas como tus hermanos Harry Potter-

-No no lo soy- le dijo este firmemente

-La arrogancia sale de ti igual que de ellos, crees que podrías derrotar a un centauro solo con un movimiento de tu varita, ni siquiera reconoces tus faltas- le dijo el centauro- Y así esperan que no les unamos en su guerra?-

-Es una guerra de todos- le dijo Harry

-Es una guerra de los magos- dijo Bane

-Una guerra que si gana el contrario morirían- le repuso Harry, una nueva flecha se dirigió hacia el, pero esta se desvió antes de tocarlo.

-No e hecho nada para que me mates- le dijo Harry mirando fijamente el rostro de el centauro

-¿Crees que de todas maneras nuestra especie sobrevivirá muchos años mas?-ignorando lo que dijo Harry y tensando una flecha en su arco

-¿Esto es muy honorable Bane, matar a alguien sin provocación?- le dijo este

-Deja la maldita arrogancia, te parece poco entrar en nuestros territorios y llamarnos mulas sumisas?

-No! Tu deja de ser el arrogante- le grito Harry- Están tan concentrados en hechos de el pasado que no se dan cuenta que debemos trabajar juntos para triunfar-

-¿Triunfar? ¿Triunfar? ¿Tienes la cara para decirme que si colaboráramos en esta guerra las cosas cambiarían?- Bane paramecio querer calmarse- Sabes cuantos mataron tus iguales de los nuestros, crees en serio que dejarían de registrarnos y acorralarnos si ayudáramos?-

-Las cosas cambian-

-No, no lo han hecho-le dijo el centauro- Su raza es traicionera, corrupta y desagradecida, no son capaces de hacer algo honorable si esto afecta su maldita organización.-

-No todos somos así- le dijo Harry

-Todos lo son pero no lo reconocen, quien toma acciones para impedir que esto pase-

-Dumbledore lo hacia-

La cara de Bane tomo un tono casi triste

-Dumbledore esta muerto-

-No no lo esta, solo morirá cuando no quede en hogwarts nadie que le sea fiel-

Solo por un momento Harry creyó ver una mueca de dolor en la cara que tenia en frente

-Les dolió su muerte- dijo Harry

-No hubo centauro en el bosque que no lamentara la muerte de Dumbledore-

-Era un gran mago- dijo Harry

-No, era un gran hombre-

Harry solo asintió

-Entonces peleen por magos como el- le dijo Harry

-No hay magos como el Harry Potter-

-Son pocos, lo acepto-

-Entonces entenderás por que no no les uniremos-

-Esos pocos ahora son los que están en el poder, cuando la guerra termine todo será

Distinto-

-Eso no va a ser así por mucho tiempo- Todos los centauros miraron a Bane, el centauro pareció arrepentirse de lo que dijo

-¿Que quieres decir?- le pregunto Harry socavando las posibilidades de lo que eso podría significar

-Los centauros ya nos hemos equivocado respecto a ti una vez, espero que se vuelva a repetir-

-¿De que están ha…?-

-Eres libre de recoger tu varita Harry Potter-

En ese momento los centauros se fueron galopando mientras se internaban más y más en las profundidades del bosque prohibido.

Harry se quedo quieto unos cuantos segundos en lo que acaba de pasar. Recordaba perfectamente como Firenze había hablado con el en su primer año y como decía que esperaba equivocarse, se había equivocado entonces, pero sobre que. Iba a morir a manos de Voldemort en la cámara del espejo y no lo había hecho? O se refería a la vuelta de Voldemort. Pero si ese fuera el caso por que dijo que esperaban equivocarse otra vez respecto a el. ¿Estaba destinado a morir de todas maneras a manos de Voldemort?

Harry comenzó a caminar hacia donde había caído su varita. Tras una hora más o menos bajo su cabeza, no supo por que la bajo solo que ahí se encontraba su preciada varita. La recogió y emprendió camino hacia el castillo.

Se reconfortaba con la idea de que los centauros ya se habían equivocado y que el podía amar y Voldemort no. Se obligaba a repetir estos pensamientos una y otra ves además de recordar su vuelo por el cielo de hogwarts solo para no caer en la desolación con la que se había despertado esa mañana.

Tras un rato mas largo del que habría esperado diviso el límite de el bosque y su saeta de fuego apoyada en un árbol.

-¡Quien esta ahí!- dijo una vos potente y grave, Hagid le apuntaba su cabeza con la ballesta mientras Fang a su lado rugía a unos cuantos metros de distancia

-¡Soy yo Hagrid!- le grito este mirándolo a la cara

-¡Harry!...Un minuto, como se que no es un impostor, demuéstralo- esa ultima palabra lo dijo con un aire retador

-Y como se que no eres tu el impostor- dijo Harry con una sonrisa en la boca

-¿Eh?- Hagrid parecía confundido- Oh, muchacho demasiado listo !Y no creas que un cumplido!- dijo el semigigante.

-¡Expecto Patronum!- Un hermoso ciervo salio de la varita dirigiéndose se a Hagrid y bailando alrededor de el.

¡Harry!- Dijo Hagrid, mientras se acercaba a el bajaba la ballesta y lo alzaba en brazos-¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!- Abruptamente bajo al muchacho-¿Por qué no han venido a verme desde hace tanto?-

-Harry lo sentimos mucho en verdad pero hemos estado ocupados en la mision…-

-Si ya se- dijo este fastidiado- La mision que les dejo el profesor Dumbledore y que no quieren que nadie les ayude-Dijo el guardabosques- Pero bueno, pasa a tomar te a la cabaña-

-Si claro, vamos- a Harry no le desagradaba la idea, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia y seguramente le traería recuerdos de tiempos mucho mejores-

Tras convocar su escoba emprendió camino con Fang y Hagrid.

Al entrar a la casa Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su rostro, las cosas seguían igual como habían estado siempre, con un fuego crepitante en la chimenea.

-¿Como esta Grawp?- pregunto Hagrid que estaba poniendo la tetera.

-Esta en noruega, negociando con un pequeño grupo nómada de gigantes, no mas de diez- Dijo como para intentar tranquilizarse a si mismo- No teníamos conocimientos de que había mas gigantes que con los que fuimos a negociar pero parecer ser que hay pequeños grupos nómada, tampoco muchos-

-¿A avanzado mucho?- pregunto

-No lo reconocerías si lo vieras, ya se defiende con el ingles, pero es difícil entenderle con ese acento tan extraño que tiene-

-¿Y en cuanto a la magia?- pregunto

-No le fue bien, sabes bien que los gigantes tienen algo de magia pero es muy difícil explotarla, todavía no a logrado hacer un hechizo, y la verdad no creo que lo logre- Dijo Hagrid apenado- Ya ha roto diez varitas, y se obstina a llevar una aunque no le sirva-

-Bueno, no te des por vencido, tal vez lo logre-

-Si tal vez…- dijo el guardabosque mientras una cara de triste se formaba en su cara- Pero bueno, que hacías en el bosque prohibido a estas horas-

-Eh..Solo quería tomar un poco de aire, a veces el castillo sofoca-

-A mi no me mientas muchacho- le dijo mirándolo fijamente- Si hubieras querido tomar aire hubieras volado, lo que sospecho que hiciste por que llevas tu escoba-

Harry comenzó a contarle todo a su amigo intentando obvia detalles, cosa en la que fallo ya que este le exigía más y mas detalles sobre todo en la parte de los centauros. Lo único que si evito fue la parte que se refería a lo que habían vaticinado sobre el.

Al terminar Harry, Hagrid dio un largo suspiro

-¡Muchacho idiota!- le dijo- ¿Como se te ocurrió meterte a ti mismo en el bosque prohibido en este momento? Los centauros están mas tensos que nunca respecto a nosostros, ni siquiera yo puedo entrar sin recibir unos cuantas flechas en mi trasero-

Harry temía que fuera literalmente hablando.

-Pero que querías que hiciera- le pregunto este- ¿Dejar perder mi varita?

-No-dijo- Ir al castillo pedir una varita prestada, y convocarla desde los jardines-

Harry lo miro unos instantes, y se dio cuenta que eso era lo que debiera haber hecho

-Puede que ahora seas un gran guerrero, pero agradécele a Merlín que Hermione esta ahí para recordarte lo contrario-

Harry rió ante el comentario mientras recibía la taza de te que le estaban tendiendo.

Hablar de cómo iba el cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y las labores de jardinería y de cómo iban los chicos, siempre evitando el tema de la guerra que se libraba a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia.

Tras un poco mas de media hora y varias tasas de te, Harry se despidió de su grande amigo.

Llego en unos cuantos segundos hasta la puerta principal que con la contraseña abrió, no debían ser mas de la diez de la noche, por lo que debía haber gente todavía en el gran comedor. Sin embargo Harry no se senita con ánimos de hablar con nadie, necesitaba estar solo en un lugar donde no lo pudieran encontrar si el no quería, la respuesta vino a su mente rápidamente.

Paso tres veces por la pared de el pasillo de el séptimo piso y al abrir lo ojos una pequeña puerta había aparecido.

Al entrar se encontró con un extraño paisaje que precisamente por su rareza era bello e imponente. Era una sala inmensa, a la que no se le divisaba el fin al horizonte y tan alta como una catedral. Harry comenzó a caminar por donde querías estar si tenías que esconder algo. Ahora ya sin la agitación de esconder su libro de Snape podía ver mejor lo objetos que allí se encontraban. Vio a unos cuantos metros de la puerta unas cuantas botellas de jerez que Harry dedujo que eran de su antigua profesora de adivinación.

Había una gran cantidad de armas ensangrentadas e incluso calaveras mutadas que algunas ves pudieron pertenecer a un humano. Camino hacia donde se encontraba el libro de pociones avanzadas de el príncipe mestizo, no es que ahora le sirviera de mucho pero quería verlo, pasó por los restos de el armario evanescente por donde se habían infiltrado los mortifagos, y tras ver a un trol disecado volteo.

Ahí estaba una pequeña cómoda que abrió rápidamente, vio su libro de pociones y lo saco para ojearlo. Varias veces sus ojos se encontraron con la empolvada diadema, pero su cerebro no lograba hacer la conexión del objeto a Ravenclaw. Había visto fotografías y esculturas de ese objeto que tenia en sus narices.

Al alzar la vista del libro vio la diadema empolvada pero completamente reconocible. Una parte d el cerebro de Harry reacciono, pero era una parte tan pequeña que en su conciente solo despertó un deseo de mera curiosidad, curiosidad que apago y continuo leyendo.

Después de unos minutos un pequeño pensamiento hizo una pequeña conexión, tiro su libro y tomo la diadema, le dio un largo soplo y ante sus ojos veía la reliquia de Ravenclaw.

No diré que Harry comenzó a gritar de la felicidad, ni que corrió para avisarle a sus amigos, ni que envió patronus mensaje a diestra y siniestra, ni siquiera que desenvaino su espada y le dio un fuerte golpe para acabar con una parte del alma de su mayor enemigo.

Solo se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el piso con el horcrux en las manos, nadie le podía quitar ese sentamiento que tenia en ese momento, iba mas allá de cualquier satisfacción o alivio, simplemente era perfecto. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Harry.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Con respecto al séptimo libro, las cosas descubiertas en el séptimo son verdades en el fic, lo que cambia es el curso de los acontecimientos, no revelare en que forma por si hay gente que no ha leído el libro

Mañana viene el capitulo


	15. Un Viaje al Norte

EN ESTA INTORUCCION SPOILERS DE DEATHLY HOLLOWS, EN EL CAPITULO NO.

Bueno aquí viene el capitulo, repito, el nuevo canon dispuesto por rowiling en el séptimo libro va a estar pero por algunas razones los acontecimientos tomaron un curso diferente. Primero, en cuando a la varita de el destino o como quieran llamarla, Voldemort nunca supo que el joven que robo la varita a gregorovitch era nada mas y nada menos que Gridelwald, por lo que no sabe que la varita esta en el sepulcro de Dumbledore. En cuanto por que Voldemort decidió emprender una guerra contra Europa y no solo tomar el ministerio británico por lo bajo, fue por que descubrió que Snape era un traidor y este alcanzo a huir, esto le carcomió mas el alma y decidió ir por presas mas grandes. Dumbledore no le dijo nada en su testamento de las reliquias de la muerte por que pensaba que Harry no las necesitaría para llegar al final, ya que confiaba que su horrocrux interno se quemaría por tanto amor, esto no ha pasado, Harry sigue siendo un horrocrux.

Aquí viene

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Un Viaje Al Norte**

Harry se quedo ahí uno cuantos minutos, convenciéndose con dificultad que eso no era un sueño, que la diadema de Ravenclaw de hecho estaba ahí y no era un simple delirio causado por la falta de resultados.

De repente una horrible idea cruzo por su cabeza, ¿Cómo podía asegurar que no era una copia? ¿Voldemort habría escondido su preciado tesoro en la sala de los menesteres?¿Pensaba que era una lugar seguro?.

Harry se levanto

-¡Accio diadema de Ravenclaw!- La diadema no se movió de la parte de el piso donde la había dejado.

Seria prácticamente imposible toparse con la diadema por casualidad, pensó Harry, y el que sabría que estaba buscando hubiera desistido por el gran tamaño de la sala para esconder cosas. Si la diadema no respondía a un encantamiento convocador era un lugar bastante seguro.

¿Pero Voldemort no le importaría que alguien estuviera cerca de su más grande tesoro? Harry recordó la imagen del señor tenebroso en su mente, sus aires de superioridad y su inconmensurable ego. ¿Seria posible que este pensara que nadie mas de su tiempo conociera la sala? ¿Seria lo suficientemente estupido?

La respuesta vino a Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry se sentó en su lugar preferido en la esquina de la sala común de Griffindor, al parecer Hermione había estado bastante inquieta por su ausencia ya que vio en la mesa unos diez sombreros para elfo domestico y tres tarros llenos de un fuego azul.

Tenia que preguntarle como se hacia eso, pensó Harry, nunca entendió como embotellaba el fuego. Se concentro un segundo

-Expecto Patronum- un ciervo salio y atravesó una pared que daba la habitación de Ron y Hermione, tras estar un segundo dio un ágil salto y entro por la pared de la habitación de Ginny y Harry

-¡Harry!-gritaron Ginny y Hermione al unísono, Hermione salio corriendo de su habitación si pensar en nada para ver a Harry al igual que Ginny, la diferencia es que Ginny traía su pijama pero Hermione no llevaba nada.

Ginny tras un leve sonrojo se estallo a reír, Harry no puedo evitarlo y se quedó mirando un segundo.

Ron salio atrás de Hermione y tras un leve momento de desconcierto estallo en carcajadas, Harry al darse cuenta que era demasiado obvio aparto la mirada.

-¡Potter!- le dijo Hermione, mientras daba una cachetada al aire, cachetada que apareció en la cara del muchacho, Hermione salio corriendo y volvió con una bata puesta.

Ginny y Ron estaban desternillándose de la risa de Harry y de su golpe en la cara con moho, Hermione al ver este golpe corrió hacia Harry

-¡Harry lo siento!- dijo una apenadísima Hermione-¡Reaccione instintivamente, es que me mirabas como Mcglean!- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-¿Qué quier…?- dijo Ron

-Ron quiero decir que el me miraba mucho cuando fui al baile con el, no es agradable tener un par de ojos en tu trasero-

-¡Debiste ver tu…- comenzó Ginny a carcajadas

-¡Al que haga un comentario mas lo embrujo!- Esto zanjó el asunto por nadie dijo nada mas de el tema. Mientras Hermione se disculpaba con Harry el hongo de la herida comenzó a expandirse y a tomar mas intensidad, pronto era tan protuberante que sus anteojos cayeron al suelo.

Ron, Hermione y Harry comenzaron a lanzar todo tipo de hechizos sanadores para ese tipo de heridas mágicas, pero ninguno servia totalmente, solo disminuía el ritmo de la expansión y la intensidad del hongo. Ginny no había hecho nada, solo se había quedado mirando.

-¡Ginny has algo!- le grito su Hermano

-¡Cállate Ron, estoy pensando!- Hermione pareció ofenderse un poco con eso, y sus hechizos comenzaron a ser mas certeros y a dar mas resultados pero sin embargo se seguía expandiendo

Ginny agito varias veces su varita, varios ingredientes de pociones y un mesón vinieron volando a ella, inmediatamente comenzó a echar pociones en diferentes medidas a el caldero ignorando la lucha que llevaban sus tres amigos para detener la expansión

-¡Pero claro!- exclamo Hermione- Una poción desinfladora y anti hongos con una variación…

-De bubotubèrculo- dijo Ron-¿Pero la mezcla no podría ser toxica?(recuerden que ahora sabían de todo)

-No-dijo Ginny- le agregue hoja de menta para quitar los posibles efectos segundarios, también le agregare esencia de Murtlap…

-¿Ginny estas segura?- le pregunto Harry lentamente, el hongo había creado heridas que se estaban infectando, era doloroso y apestoso- Recuerda que la mesc…-

-Si Harry estoy segura, ahora cállense y déjenme trabajar, síganlo bombardeando de hechizos que alguno debe servir-

Ginny le agrego esencia de dictamo y unos cuantos adherentes para impedir envenenamiento, para sorpresa de todos ellos, hecho tres mililitros de doxycida e incluso unas salpicaduras de una pequeña reserva de felix felices. Siguieron así por varios minutos y el hongo de Harry ya había llegado al pecho, en ese transcurso de tiempo Ginny había hecho ya tres pociones distintas a la que les había agregado desde poción para heridas hasta poción herbovitalizante y filtro de la paz además de un bezoar e ingredientes comunes.

-Harry tomate esta después esta y después esta- dijo Ginny- En un plazo de unos quince segundos-

-¡Hermione casi matas a mi amigo!- dijo Ron mas en serio que en broma

-¡Harry lo siento mucho!- dijo muy apenada y casi entre lagrimas, y después dirigiéndose a Ron- ¡El hongo no lo hubiera matado! ¡Se habría puesto peor pero eventualmente el cuerpo habría podido con el y unas cuantas pociones lo hubieran sanado, estaría bien en una semana!-

-Hermione creo que has inventado un nuevo maleficio broma, debes verbalizarlo y dárselo a los gemelos, te van a amar- dijo Harry con dolor

Todos rieron.

-Bueno…me pueden dar las pociones-

-Oh! Lo siento Harry- dijo Ginny- Hermione lánzale el hechizo anti coagulante y anti acne seguidos cada ves que se tome la poción, tus hechizos son mas poderosos.

Harry se tomo las pociones tal como le había dicho Ginny, aunque a regañadientes ya que creía que el plazo debía ser un poco mas largo entre poción y poción.

Después de un minuto de haberse tomado la última poción Harry estaba como nuevo aunque un poco débil.

-Tienes algo para levantar el ánimo- pregunto Harry

-Siempre- y le planto una largo beso en la boca,

-Rrrrrrnm- dijo Hermione, siguieron igual

-Rrrrrrrmnmnmn- no paso nada

Ron miro a Hermione y esta asintió, el pelirrojo agito la varita mientras pronunciaba una hechizo de repelar, Ginny Harry quedaron a dos metros el uno de el otro.

-Se me olvido decirles algo- dijo Harry

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hermione

-Encontré el horcrux- Los muchachos parecieron meditar lo que eso significaba, después de cuatro segundos reaccionaron.

-¿QUE?- dijeron todos al unísono

-S,i encontré la diadema de Ravenclaw…-

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?- pregunto Ron gritando

-Se me paso- dijo apenado

-¿Se te paso? ¿Se te paso?-dijo Hermione con veneno-Hemos estado tres meses haciendo nada mas que busca…-

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!- dijo Harry ante la ola de gritos y reclamos de sus amigos- ¡Encontramos un horcrux! ¡Por que están gritando y reclamando cuando tenemos un pedazo del alma de ese bastardo en nuestras manos!-

Todos parecieron calmarse y sonrisas aparecieron en sus caras, Harry puso el horcrux en la mesa.

-¿Quién lo va a destruir?- dijo Harry, todos lo miraron confundidos, daban por hecho que iba a ser el- Bueno, yo destruí dos solo por suerte y este lo encontré solo por suerte

-¿Donde estaba?- pregunto Ginny

-En la sala de los menesteres- dijo Harry- En cima de la cómoda donde había guardado el libro de pociones de el príncipe mestizo-

-¿Por que estabas allá?- pregunto Ginny

-Quería estar solo- dijo este

-¿Y donde estuviste todo el día?- pregunto Ron- Tuve que detener a Hermione y a Ginny para que te mandaran patronus, siempre que la orden preguntaba donde estabas les decía estabas haciendo la misión de Dumbledore, suponía que no querrías que te molestaran-

-Estuve volando todo el día, con Buckbeack, después mi varita cayo en el bosque prohibido y al ir a buscarla me encontré con los centauros, después fui a donde Hagrid a hablar y a tomar te-

Todos lo miraron y entendiendo eso como señas se dispuso a contar la historia, omitiendo lo que los centauros habían vaticinado sobre el.

Harry relato la historia una vez mas y para su propio disgusto esta se alargo muchísimo mas tiempo de el que el había esperado.

Cuando termino ya todos estaban sentados en un círculo con los sillones más cómodos y el calido fuego que se reflejaba en sus caras. Dentro de Hermione se libraba una lucha interna, por una lado no quería ni discutir ni pelear ya que habían conseguido el tan preciado horcrux, por otro lado quería decirle a Harry que era un idiota y que como se le ocurría entrar al bosque prohibido solo y sin varita. Mientras luchaba internamente una mirada de Ginny que decía que no lo molestara acabo con la batalla.

-Bueno- dijo Harry después de un rato- ¿Quién lo va a destruir?-

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo a la suerte- dijo Ginny

-¿Cómo lo sortearemos?- pregunto Ron

Jugaron tres rondas de bludger escoba y snithc (bludger gana a escoba por que la rompe, escoba a snithc por que la alcanza y snithc a bludger por que no puede darle nunca a ella) y al final el afortunado era Ron.

Harry le lanzo la espada de Griffindor a Ron que la agarro fácilmente.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo el pelirrojo- En unos segundos estaremos mas cerca de matar Al-que-no….A Vol-Voldemort-

Ron se preparo, dio un gran suspiro y lanzo un fuertísimo golpe a la diadema. El golpe no la partió en dos pero del corte comenzó a salpicar sangre que ensució las caras de todos. Ron alzo la espada y la golpeo otra vez, un gemido se escuchó en el horizonte y tras unos segundos la sangre dejo de emanar y el objeto de carbonizo.

Harry tomo los pedazos y los tiros a la fogata.

-Incendio- pensó Harry, lanzando el hechizo a la chimenea, el fuego se avivo y consumió los últimos pedazos del preciado objeto.

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar sobre la guerra, sobre Voldemort y sobre la posible localización del último horcrux. A medida que pasaban los minutos habían más y más botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y wiskey de fuego vacías amontonadas al lado de la fogata.

Un potente rayo de luz entro por la ventana de la sala común despertando al cuarteto dorado. Los cuatro se pararon entre quejidos del dolor de cabeza, sin embargo no les importaba en lo absoluto ya que tenían fuerzas renovadas para seguir con su tarea. Tras bañarse y arreglarse y tomar una poción herbovitalizante estaban casi como nuevos.

Salieron y se dirigieron a desayunar. El vestíbulo principal estaba como siempre, lleno de heridos y de personas muy apuradas como para saludar. Cuando entraron al gran comedor, había bastante gente desayunando y la mayoría leyendo el profeta. Los cuatro amigos se sentaron e inmediatamente una lechuza apareció dejando caer un periódico frente Harry. Hermione lo tomo y comenzó a ojearlo, tras unos minutos lo bajo.

-¿Que hay de nuevo?- pregunto Ron mientras se metía una cucharada de cereal en la boca.

-Malas noticias- dijo Hermione- los ministerios de Bélgica y republica checa cayeron ya están intentando armar una resistencia, la confederación no pudo enviar mas hombres, se le acabaron así que reasigno trescientos y los envió a los dos países

-No entiendo eso como es nuevo- dijo Ron- Todos los ministerios están apunto del colapso excepto el británico-

-¡No seas pesimista Ron!- le dijo Hermione- Están apunto del colapso pero todavía tienen poder-

-Claro- dijo Ron burlonamente- Italia tiene el control

-Ron- dijo Hermione- Italia cayo

-Igual que toda Europa- dijo

-¡Eso es mentira!- dijo Hermione

-Hermione no te engañes- le dijo el pelirrojo- Irak, Irán y Mongolia también son prácticamente de Voldemort, la única diferencia es que los que resisten si se comunican.

-Probablemente Mcgongal va a llamar a reunión- dijo Harry rápidamente interrumpiendo a Hermione que ya iba a replicar.

-Y nos va a mandar hoy mismo al extranjero- dijo Ginny, todos la miraron.

-Tiene sentido- dijo Hermione- Ahora que terminamos en hogwarts podemos o ir en busca del horcrux que falta o podemos ir a combatir, seguramente Mcgonagal nos asignaría a algún país y tal vez nos daría hombres a cargo, pero tendríamos que responder al líder de la orden en el país.

-Creo que por ahora deberíamos ir a luchar- dijo Harry- Las cosas están feas y cualquier ayuda es indispensable-

-¿Y a que lugar de Europa vamos?- pregunto Ginny

-Deberíamos ir a Italia- dijo Hermione

-Seria inútil- dijo Ron- Italia es de Voldemort, hace dos semanas que no sabemos de la resistencia, y seria una misión suicida intentar tomarla por tierra

-También podemos quedarnos en Inglaterra- dijo Ginny- Todavía hay muchos mortifagos.

-Harry a donde piensas que deberíamos ir- dijo pregunto Ron

-No lo se- dijo el muchacho- Ir a cualquier parte seria tan insignificante- todos lo miraron- Es decir, si vamos a Italia no vamos a recuperarla, si vamos Francia no vamos a liberarla, pero creo que deberíamos ir donde n falten hombres así que Noruega.

Todos asintieron

-Es buena idea- dijo Hermione- La orden no ha llegado a Noruega….

De repente Mcgongal los interrumpió desde la mesa principal

-¡Mesa de la orden de el fénix estar acá a las nueve de la mañana!-

Hubo un asentimiento general por parte de los presentes que siguieron las conversaciones.

-Hay otra razón por la que quiero ir a Noruega- dijo Harry

-¿Cual?-pregunto Hermione

-Drumstang esta ahí-

Todos lo miraron extrañados

-¿Harry que estas diciendo?- pregunto Hermione

-El ministerio Noruego colapso Hermione, tu mima lo viste, ¡Los mortifagos instalaron cuartel general en los alpes escandinavos!-

-¿Y que?- pregunto Ron, aunque la cara de Hermione se lleno primero de un aire de comprensión y después de desaprobación.

-Harry, Drumstang no es un cuartel de mortifagos-

-Entonces explícame por que se reúnen en Una montaña helada y no en Oslo, tendrían mas recursos a su disposición

-Harry, pueden ver mil razones- dijo-Pero Krum estudiaba ahí y no es mortifago-

-Hermione, todos sabemos que Krum no es mortifago pero Karkarov si lo fue y ten por seguro que también sus maestros-

-Pero los estudiantes están ahí…- Hermione comprendió

-Pueden estar lavándoles el cerebro y enseñándoles artes oscuras-

-Harry el ministerio noruego resistente dijo que Drumstang esta bajo control y bien vigilidada- dijo Ginny

-Entonces explícame por que ochocientos mortifagos en el área donde suponemos esta la escuela- dijo Harry- Además, puede que solo crean tener el control, y esos aurores que estaban protegiendo murieron hace muchos días.

-Pueden estar organizando un ataque…-

-No- dijo Ron- Me acuerdo de el mapa que nos mostró el profesor Lupin, no están rodeando la zona, ni preparándose para atacarla, tendríamos informes de los espías.-

-También sabríamos si están manejando Drumstang- dijo Ginny

-Mira hermanita míralo así- dijo Ron perdiendo la paciencia- Un gran numero de enemigos están en la zona de Drumstang, incluyendo gigantes, por lo que es obvio que los aurores del ministerio noruego los tienen que haber visto, sin embargo los reportes dicen que todo esta normal cuando en realidad sabemos que no lo esta- dijo Ron- ¿Si Drumstang esta en control de el ministerio noruego por que el ministro no ha tenido reportes de avistamientos de criaturas tenebrosas cuando obviamente están ahí?-

-Eso no lo sabes, Ron-dijo Ginny- Solo suponen que Drumstang esta ahí-

-¡Ginny es la única explicación posible!- dijo Harry-¡Por que precisamente ese lugar de los alpes escandinavos y no otro lugar mas estratégico!¡Quieren gozar de la protección mágica de Drumstang!-

Ginny se quedo callada aunque no estaba muy convencida.

-¡Hay que decirle a Mcgongal que mande a la orden!- dijo Hermione

-La orden solo tiene mil quinientos en todo el mundo, y ya no hay donde supuestamente deben estar. No hay suficientes hombres para mandar a más países, por lo menos por ahora-

-Entonces como haremos- dijo Ginny

-No creo que tengan problema con darnos una veintena de hombres de los escuadrones que se han ido desintegrando, también podemos decirle a Mcgongal que traslade a Sirius a Noruega, le quedan varias decenas a su comando-

-Pero también podríamos pedirle ayuda al ministerio- dijo Hermione

-Kinglesey esta muy ocupado intentando liberar a Inglaterra de el señor tenebroso- dijo Harry- Perdimos muchos aurores cunado Voldemort gano el ministerio-

-¡Pero debemos decirle a Mcgongal!- dijo Hermione- Estoy segura que si el ministerio noruego se entera atacaran hoy mismo, y tendrían ayuda de lo que alcance a reagrupar la orden, la confederación y ministerios vecinos mañana Drumstang estaría libre-

-No podemos hacer eso Hermione- le dijo Harry- Si los mortifagos ven o tienen informe de movimientos de tropas, usarían a los estudiantes como salvo conducto para escapar o los matarían a todos y lucharían esperando refuerzos, refuerzos que a diferencia de lo que podríamos creer si llegarian-

-Harry- dijo Hermione auto imponiéndose calma- Estas diciendo que quieres que liberemos Drumstang con no mas de cien hombres, sin ayuda externa contra ochocientos mortifagos, varias decenas de gigantes y quien sabe cuantos vampiros?-

-Mas o menos- dijo- Cuando llegue el momento le pediremos ayuda al ministerio noruego. No estoy pensando en una batalla Hermione, seria entrar de noche con unos cuantos hombres, reducir sin matar en lo posible a los profesores, director, mortifagos que estén dentro y estudiantes que se resistan, sellar el castillo para que no puedan entrar las fuerzas que están afuera y ahí llamar al ministerio noruego. Les habríamos informado de la operación solo unas cuantas horas antes para que no hay peligro de filtración de información.-

-¡Harry estas totalmente loco!- le dijo Hermione- ¡Quieres que encuentre la forma de entrar sin ser ni vistos ni detectados, y después de reducirlos a todos sellar totalmente el castillo para que nadie se de cuenta, y todo ese plan en tan solo unos quince minutos!-

-Hermione, nadie te menciono pero si existe alguien que puede hacerlo eres tú y si puedes hacerlo en quince minutos mejor-

Hermione solo lo miro mientras se sonrojaba un poco

-Esta bien, pero estoy segura que saldremos muertos de esto-

A las nueve de la mañana unas treinta sillas se encontraban en una sola mesa en la mitad de la gran sala, en el grupo se encontraban: Mcgongal, ojoloco Moody, Arthur Weasley, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Kinglesey, Hagrid, Horace Sloughorn, El profesor Flitwick y unas cuantas personas mas que Harry solo conocía de saludo y de vista (Sirius también debería estar, pero no había llegado de Italia)

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en sus respectivas sillas Mcgongal comenzó

-Como todos sabrán, no podremos enviar ayuda por ahora a republica checa, Bélgica, Irak, Iran y Mongolia. Afortunadamente me acaban de informar que en el transcurso de esta semana hay 600 nuevos reclutas de América que en los próximos días vendrán acá-

Hubo pequeños cuchicheos en la sala.

-En cuanto al balance de fuerzas de este mes las noticias lamentablemente no son alentadoras- dijo Mcgongal- Voldemort cuenta con cuarenta mil hombres alrededor de el mundo con un razonable buen entrenamiento. La orden cuenta con mil ochocientos treinta y dos combatientes alrededor de Europa, eso sin contar a los reclutas. Gracias a Merlín somos mas poderosos que ellos-

-La frontera con Italia sigue siendo prioridad al igual que los países de Europa central, hasta no tener mas hombres no enviaremos más refuerzos.

Harry levanto la mano

-Si Señor Potter- dijo la profesora

-Profesora- comenzó- Debo pedirles su permiso para ir con mis amigos a Noruega

-Señor Potter, usted sabe que dada su naturaleza tiene total libertad de desplazarse- dijo ella

-Lo se muy bien- dijo- Lo que le quería pedir era permiso para llevarnos unos cuantos hombres-

-¿Cuántos son "cuantos"?- pregunto esta

-¿Veinte?- dijo este esperanzado

Los Weasley miraban desconcertado a Harry mientras que los que no lo conocían lo miraban como si fuera un niño chiquito.

-Señor Potter, saben ustedes bien que no les negaría hombres a su cargo, de hecho no solo veinte si no un batallón entero, son de los magos y brujas más habilidosos de la orden pero seria en los países donde estamos en este momento no en Noruega. Tienen suficientes defensas y hombres-

-Profesora su ministerio esta a punto de colapsar-

-Como toda Europa, Harry- dijo esta, suavizando el tono, los miembros de la orden que Harry no conocía lo miraban como si fuera un niño pequeño, y hablaban escépticos sobre que el fuera uno de los mejores magos de la orden.

-Si pero es cuestión de tiempo que Noruega sea de Voldemort, no hay orden ni tampoco confederación que estén presentes- Dijo Harry- No es solo Noruega es toda la península escandinava, además limita con Rusia que en estos momento es un caos-

-Si lo que quieres es reforzar donde no hay defensas entonces ve a Rusia que como dices es un caos pero hay orden presente-

-Profesora- dijo- es indispensable que mis amigos y yo vayamos a Noruega, eso no va a cambiar no importa lo que pase, solo pedimos unos cuantos hombres-

-Harry, veinte aurores es mucho, siempre lo han sido, pero mas en guerra todavía- dijo- Sobre todo en guerra

-Es sobre la misión que me dejo Dumbledore- Dijo Harry como ultimo recurso. El rostro de la profesora cambio visiblemente.

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto esta

-Profesora, sabe que no le puedo decir, no importa cuantas veces me lo pregunte-

Mcgonagal pareció que iba a replicar pero después de unos breves segundos desistió

-Esta bien- dijo- Pero Harry, no te puedo dar asignar tropas, sin embargo el que quiera ir con ustedes bien pueda hacerlo-

-Iremos- dijo Fred

-Nosostros- dijo George

-¡Ustedes batallan en Rusia!- dijo Mcgongal

-Ya no-dijo George

-Estamos un poco cansados de- dijo Fred

-El hermoso y placentero paisaje de la Rusia tenebrosa- termino George en un tono Burlón -

-Seria todo un honor para nosotros- dijo Fred

-Que el elegido- dijo George

-Nos de ordenes- termino Fred riéndose

-Yo iré Harry, puedes necesitar conocimientos sobre dragones- dijo Charlie

-Yo también, necesitaras alguien que rompa maldiciones y defensas por ti- dijo Bill

-Harry, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- dijo Remus gentilmente-

-Donde vaya Remus voy yo- dijo Tonks con una sonrisa

-Yo iré contigo Potter- dijo Aberforth Dumbledore, entrando por la puerta- Lamento llegar tarde Minerva, pero tuve un pequeño problema en el pub-

-No te preocupes Aberforth- dijo gentilmente

-Mi hermano te daba mucho valor- dijo- Personalmente yo no, pero crema en el-

Harry no decidió si era un cumplido o no

-Aun así no somos suficientes- Dijo Ginny

-Si si lo somos- Sirius acaba de entrar por la puerta.

-¡Sirius!- dijo Mcgongal- Pensábamos que no habías logrado recibir el mensaje

-Por poco no- dijo- La lechuza fue alcanzada en el aire por una maldición, pero la carta cayo a mis pies-

-Harry, ire contigo- dijo Arthur

-Gracias señor Weasley- dijo el muchacho

-¿Hermione son suficientes?- pregunto Harry mirándola con un poco de susto.

La castaña lo miro casi con odio.

-Mil hombres no son suficientes para lo que quieres hacer Harry- dijo Hermione, todos en la mesa la miraron

-Hermione…-le dijo en un susurro Ron, a ella pareció no importarle

-Estas loco de remate Harry-dijo esta- Pero si, creo que son suficientes-

-¿Para que necesitaran mil hombres?- pregunto alarmada Mcgonagal.

-Misión de Dumbledore- fue lo único que dijo Harry, Mcgongal bufo enfadada. La mención de peligro en esta aventura había excitado aun más a Bill, Fred, George y Sirius.

-¿Bueno cuando salimos?-pregunto su padrino.

-En dos días, hay muchas cosas que preparar- dijo- Profesor ¿Puede darme un mapa de la península escandinava?-

-Claro Harry- dijo con una sonrisa-¿Cuándo dejaras de decirme profesor?

Remus saco un pergamino y se lo tendió a Harry

-Algún día- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Iremos en escobas o en traslador- pregunto Fred

-Creo que deberían ir en escoba- dijo Ojoloco

-¡En escoba hasta noruega!- dijo Ron como si hubiera sido una broma, todos lo miraban serios-¿No lo estarán diciendo en serio?-

-Claro que si, Weasley, no hay tiempo para bromas- Dijo Moody

Ron tomo el mapa y lo miro rapidamente

-¡Son más o menos ochocientos kilómetros de distancia!-

-No seas llorón, Ron- dijo Ginny con fastidio- Si vamos en saetas de fuego no serán mas de cinco horas hasta Oslo-

-¡Si, si vamos en saeta!-dijo-¡Además es en máxima velocidad! No creo que debamos esforzar una escoba tanto, además ¿No han pensado que por el aire nos pueden atacar mas fácil?-

-¿Y tu no has pensado Weasley que si vamos en traslador nos pueden detectar? Sabes que hay infiltrados de ambos bandos en todas partes-

-¡Es mejor que ir en escoba a la merced de dos mil mortifagos!

-¡Deja de lamentar…-

-¡Moody reacciona!- dijo Ron, Moody lo miro mal y todos sorprendidos, nadie hacia entrar en razón a el legendario auror retirado, el los hacia entrar en razón a ellos- Tienes razón en que nos podrían detectar, pero solo somos doce, no van a hacer alboroto-

-¡Doce es un numero demasiado sospechoso!- dijo-¿Por qué once personas provenientes de Inglaterra tomarían tantas medidas de seguridad para ir a un país?

-¡Se puede hacer un traslador sin detectar!- dijo- ¡Hasta yo puedo hacer uno!, y si lo que te preocupa es eso simplemente vamos de traslador en traslador hasta llegar nuestro destino, cosa que ya me parecería excesiva

-¡Weasley es demasiado peligroso! Si los detectan pueden avisar a ….-

-¡No nos van a detectar! ¡Ir en escoba es una total y completa locura!- dijo- Si los mortifagos nos ven nos lanzara una lluvia de maldiciones!

-Si van por escoba no irían por zonas habitadas- dijo

-¡Zonas no habitadas!- grito Ron-¡Si sobrevolamos el mar tendríamos suerte si no se nos vienen encima unos cuantos dementores además de los simples mortifagos que por si no lo sabias también saben volar! ¡No creo que podamos sobrevolar la tierra, no se si te has dado cuenta pero hay miles de hombres peleando por todas partes ahí abajo, y no serian solo los mortifagos el peligro, si no todos los aurores de diferentes países que no tienen ni idea de que al que le están disparando es a Harry Potter!- termino irónicamente

-Irán por el Ártico-

-¡Claro! ¡Por el Ártico!- dijo burlonamente-¡Vamos a Noruega, no a Azkaban! ¡Tendríamos suerte si llegamos en una semana! ¡Tendríamos suerte si llegáramos en lo absoluto! ¿Vamos a acampar en un glaciar?¡Tu trae el fuego!-

Nadie quería decirlo, algunos no estaban seguros de que era lo que no querían decir. Que Alastor Moody se había equivocada, o que un Ron, un muchacho tenia razón.

-Moody creo que seria mejor si fueran en traslador- dijo Mcgonagal en un tono casual

-Que hagan lo que quieran, Minerva- dijo- Tengo que irme, me he retrasado, a esta hora ya debería estar en Irlanda- Y salio de el gran comedor mientras el sonido de su pata de palo resonaba en las paredes, Harry recordó instantáneamente la escena de el falso Moody entrando al gran salón en su cuarto año de Hogwarts causando esa misma sensación de desconcierto e incertidumbre de lo que iba a pasar que Harry sentía ahora-

En un último momento el auror se volteo

-Alerta permanente- dijo con los labios, Solo Harry estaba lo suficientemente cerca para entenderlo.

Harry tuvo la urgencia de ir y despedirse de el hombre que le había salvado la vida en varias ocasiones, pero le pareció estupido y lo opaco. Después de todo iba a verlo en como mucho unas semanas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Perdón por la demora


End file.
